In Pflege
by Sabrina Gibbs
Summary: Während des Sommers vor dem sechsten Jahr, findet Harry eine verletzte Fledermaus im Garten und entschließt sich, zu versuchen, sie zu heilen... und ein widerwilliger Snape lernt, was für eine Person Harry Potter wirklich ist. Kein Slash. Autorisierte Übersetzung von "In Care Of" von Fang's Fawn.
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte wurde von Fang's Fawn geschrieben und wurde von mir aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das englische Original kann hier gelesen werden:

s/4927160/1/In-Care-Of

Somit gehören mir weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Zuerst war sich Harry nicht sicher, was genau er denn sah. Er dachte, es könnte eine große, dunkelbraune Ratte unter einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh liegen.

Er hatte noch nie eine Fledermaus in echt gesehen… jedenfalls nicht aus der Nähe, höchstens man zählt den katastrophalen Ausflug in den Zoo an Dudleys Geburtstag vor fünf Jahren (Und weil dort diese Exemplare in einem großen Glasterrarium hausten, zählte er das _nicht_ mit).

Die Tatsache, dass er im Freien noch keine jemals genau ansehen konnte, überraschte kaum. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich bedroht waren, ging die britische Fledermauspopulation zurück, deshalb waren diese Kreaturen unter Schutz gestellt worden. Noch dazu half es nicht dabei, dass sie schüchtern, leise und nachtaktiv waren, eine Fledermaus zu finden, es sei denn, dass man gezielt auf Fledermausschau ging.

Harry hatte nicht nach dieser Fledermaus Ausschau gehalten. Er stolperte über sie während er das Unkraut aus dem Gemüsegarten zupfte. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, er dachte, dass sie ziemlich größer war, als er erwartet hatte.

Harry kam nur sechs Tage früher aus Hogwarts zurück, aber Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ließen ihn schon hart arbeiten. Tante Petunia war so entschlossen, den Nachbarschaftspreis für ihren Gemüsegarten in diesem Jahr zu gewinnen, dass dies viel Extraarbeit für Harry bedeutete. In Wahrheit machte es ihm nichts aus. Die harte, körperliche Arbeit war Nichts, was er von den Dursleys nicht gewohnt war und sie hielt ihm davon ab, zu sehr über Sirius nachzudenken – zu der Zeit, in der er nachts ins Bett fiel, war er zu erschöpft, selbst um zu Träumen, was eine Erleichterung war.

An diesem bestimmten Morgen ging Harry geradewegs in den Garten, sofort nachdem er das Frühstück für die Familie gemacht hatte. Der Sommer war schnell im Anmarsch und deshalb bevorzugte er die Gartenarbeit während der kühleren Morgenstunden. Obwohl er nicht so talentiert mit Pflanzen war, wie beispielsweise Neville Longbottom, genoss er es, draußen zu sein und den Pflanzen beim Wachsen zu helfen. Noch dazu war es nett, einen Teil des Sommers mit lebenden Dingen zusammen zu sein, die ihm keine Feindseligkeit entgegenbrachten. Jetzt wo er Hedwig nicht hatte, waren die Pflanzen besser als nichts.

Kurz bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende ging, hatte Hedwig ihren Flügel wieder verletzt. Harry hatte die leidende Eule sofort zu Hagrid gebracht.

„Also, Harry, sie is' ganz schön mitgenommen", murmelte der Halbriese, während er den ängstlichen Vogel sorgfältig untersuchte. „Sollte aber gut verheilen. Du lässt sie am Besten bei mir… Ich hab sie in 'nem Monat putzmunter und werd' sie zu dir heim schicken."

Hermine sah den Blick auf Harrys Gesicht, als er die Neuigkeiten hörte und fügte beruhigend hinzu „mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir werden dir oft schreiben und dann kannst du _deine_ Briefe mit den Eulen zurück schicken, die _wir_ dir senden."

„Genau, Kumpel", fügte Ron verstärkend hinzu. „Gib mir eine Chance, die endlose Energie von Pig abzubauen!"

Aber es war nicht nur die Sorge um die Gesundheit Hedwigs und Nervosität, ohne ein Mittel zur Kommunikation mit der Zauberwelt zu haben, die Harry beunruhigten. Hedwig war mehr als ein Haustier – sie war ein Freund und Gefährte, und keiner wusste (weil er nie darüber sprach), wie viel Zeit er damit den Sommer über verbrachte, mit Hedwig zu sprechen. Und jetzt, wo Sirius eben erst weg war, würde er Hedwig nicht haben, um über ihn zu sprechen.

Diese Gedanken gingen ihn gerade wieder durch den Kopf, als seine Hand gegen die tote Ratte unter einem großen Kohlblatt streifte.

Harrys Augen registrierten zuerst den ledernen Handschuh, dann die tote Ratte dann zog er vor lauter Ekel seine Hand zurück. Nach genauerer Überprüfung sah er, dass es keine tote Ratte, sondern eine tote Fledermaus war. Fasziniert hob er das Pflanzenblatt hoch, damit er einen besseren Blick darauf hatte.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag auf sein Ohr ließ ihn seitwärts fallen und seine Brille in Schieflage geraten.

„Junge! Was trödelst du hier herum?" Onkel Vernon stand über ihm, sein Gesicht lila und sein Schnurrbart stellte sich drohend auf. „Hast du vergessen, dass deine Tante gesagt hat, du sollst den Garten jäten?"

Harry richtete seine Brille mit der einen Hand und rieb sich das pochende Ohr mit der anderen. Er blickte seinen Onkel verärgert an, zwang sich aber, höflich zu bleiben. Tägliche Schubsereien und Ohrfeigen beiseite gelassen, hat er es geschafft, Vernons gehörige Tracht Prügel bis jetzt zu vermeiden und dies wollte er auch so beibehalten.

„Entschuldigung, Onkel Vernon", sagte er schnell, die Zähne zusammengebissen, um einen unhöflichen Kommentar zurückzuhalten. „Ich war nur etwas abgelenkt, weil ich dieses tote Tier gesehen habe."

Vernon sah sich das genauer an, zog dann eine angeekelte Grimasse. Der Blick, der sonst für Harry reserviert war.

„Na, dann schaff das Ding weg", grummelte er. „Und wirf es nicht in den Mülleimer, wo es den ganzen Ort verpestet."

Onkel Vernon drehte sich um und schritt in Richtung Einfahrt. „Und Gnade dir Gott, wenn du mit deinen Arbeiten noch nicht fertig sein solltest, wenn ich wieder heimkomme" schrie er über seine Schulter.

Harry murmelte dunkel zu sich selbst, während er sich wieder zu den Pflanzen drehte. Er konnte fast schon den Gürtel an seinem Rücken spüren. Aber da konnte er nichts daran ändern. Mit einem Seufzen zog er seine Gartenhandschuhe an und griff nach der toten Kreatur unter dem Kohlblatt. Er war nicht empfindlich, etwas Totes oder Ekelhaftes anzufassen (er würde nie Zaubertränke, Pflege, magischer Geschöpfe oder Kräuterkunde überstehen, wenn er das wäre), aber es hatte keinen Sinn, irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen… einige Fledermausarten waren dafür bekannt, Krankheiten zu übertragen. Es würde Spaß machen, sie in Dudleys Bett zu legen… der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Grinsen, aber er würde nie wagen, das zu tun. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, die Schwierigkeiten auch noch zu suchen.

Als Harry die fragile Kreatur in seinen behandschuhten Händen hochhob, dachte er, dass er ein Flattern in der Brustgegend der Fledermaus spürte.

Doch nicht tot.

Harry untersuchte die Kreatur genau. Es schien, dass es ein geläufiger Flughund war (aber wie geläufig _waren_ diese? Er wusste es nicht so genau), mit prächtigem, dunkelbraunen Fell und schwarzen, ledernen Flügeln. Ein leichter Schaum um die kleine fuchsgleiche Schnauze war rot gefärbt. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, glasig durch Schmerz und Benommenheit. Einer der Flügel schien an der Schulter zerrissen zu sein, als ob er von einem Feind angegriffen worden wäre.

Während Harry die Fledermaus in seiner Hand hielt, lehnte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und dachte einen Moment nach.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn er die Kreatur aus seinem Leid erlösen würde. Aber der Gedanke, _irgendetwas_ zu töten, auch aus Mitleid, stieß ihn ab. Obwohl er die Prophezeiung in Dumbledores Büro gehört hatte, hatte er sich mit der bevorstehenden Aufgabe immer noch nicht arrangieren können. Außerdem war Voldemort ein anderer Fall – er hatte seine Eltern umgebracht und unzählige andere. Diese kleine Tier war nur eine Fledermaus, verständnislos und hilflos.

Vielleicht sollte er die Fledermaus einfach liegen lassen, wo er sie gefunden hat. Aber so würde er sie höchstwahrscheinlich zum Tode verurteilen – verletzt wie sie war, würde sie nicht in der Lage sein, wenn eine von Mrs. Figgs Katzen vorbeikommen würde.

Harry fragte sich, ob er sie selbst heilen könnte. Angenommen, er würde sie in Hedwigs Käfig halten und würde sie beschützen, bis es ihr wieder besser ging, so dass sie ohne Hilfe fliegen konnte? Wie jedes Jahr hatte er einen privaten Vorrat an Zaubertränken aufgebaut (einige hatte er selbstgebraut, andere aus Snapes Vorräten stibitzt), um ihm durch den Sommer und Onkel Vernons „Disziplinmaßnahmen" zu helfen.

Tante Petunia würde zusammenbrechen, wenn sie die Fledermaus finden würde, natürlich, aber sie kommt nicht mehr in sein Zimmer – es wurde von ihm erwartet, es selbst sauber zu halten. Dudley würde auch nicht in sein altes Zweitzimmer kommen – nichts, was _ihn_ interessieren könnte. Nein, der einzige Eindringling, um den sich Harry Sorgen machen müsste, wäre Vernon, und Vernon würde nur in sein Zimmer kommen, um ihn zu bestrafen. Mit ein bisschen Glück wäre das kein Problem.

Seinen Entschluss festgemacht, stand Harry auf, die Fledermaus immer noch in einer Hand haltend. Er zog den Handschuh mithilfe seiner Zähne über seine rechte Hand und benutze ihn, um die Fledermaus in seiner Linken zu bedecken und ging zum Haus zurück. Tante Petunia machte sich gerade fertig, um einkaufen zu gehen; Dudley war immer noch nicht zu Hause, da er bei Piers übernachtet hat. Harry würde viel Zeit haben, sein neues Haustier unterzubringen und danach an die Arbeit in den Garten zu gehen.

Das Stechen in seinem Ohr schien durch seine neue Beschäftigung abgeflaut zu sein. Zum ersten Mal, seit er sein „Zuhause" erreicht hatte, fühlte sich Harry… fröhlich. Er wusste nicht, ob er der Fledermaus helfen konnte, oder nicht, aber es würde zur Abwechslung nett sein, sich um so etwas Kleines und Banales sorgen zu dürfen.

Und noch ein anderer Punkt: die Fledermaus würde kein Ersatz für Hedwig sein – sie könnte sogar Angst vor ihm haben – aber sie würde ihn sicherlich nicht dafür hassen, einfach nur Harry zu sein.

.

.

 **Ü/N** Die Geschichte ist im Englischen schon fertig geschrieben und hat 15 Kapitel. Sobald ich ein neues Kapitel übersetzt habe, stelle ich es online, sollte die Geschichte interessierte Leser finden.


	2. Chapter 2

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Ein Zauberer kann ein Animagus auf zwei verschiedenen Weisen werden: durch Verwandlung oder durch einen Animagus-Zaubertrank. James Potter, der besonders in Verwandlung begabt war, hatte ersteren Weg für sich und seine Freunde ausgewählt. Sie führten den Zauber illegal aus, verbunden mit großen, persönlichen Risiken.

Severus Snapes Verwandlung war genauso illegal – und gefährlich – als die der Rumtreiber, aber hierbei endete die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Eskapaden. Snape, begabt in Zaubertränken, wählte die (zugegeben noch gefährlichere) Route, um die Wandlung zu vollziehen. Aber er war ein Erwachsener, ein voll qualifizierter Zauberer, als er die Verwandlung durchmachte, unter sichereren und verantwortlicheren Gegebenheiten, mit einem mächtigen und erfahrenen Zauberer an seiner Seite, immer bereit zum Eingriff, falls etwas schief gelaufen wäre. Auch war Snapes Motivation für den Zauber eine _komplett_ andere, als die der Rumtreiber. James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew (angestiftet von Remus Lupin) gingen mit ihrem Talent leichtfertig um, begierig, einer Jugendrebellion nachzugeben. Snape auf der anderen Seite, getrieben von seinem eigenen verzweifelten Bedürfnis, die Fehler seiner Jugend zu wieder gut zu machen, hoffte darauf, seine eigene Verwandlung dazu nutzen zu können, um seine Spionagetätigkeiten für den Orden des Phönix ausweiten zu können.

Albus Dumbledore war sehr ernst gewesen, als Snape den Plan vorschlug.

„Du weißt, Severus, dass das eine gefährliche Prozedur ist", erinnerte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler behutsam. „Abgesehen von der Illegalität dieses Unternehmens, was nicht außer Acht gelassen werden sollte, sollte das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen, gibt es viel, was falsch laufen könnte."

„Ich bin vorbereitet", antwortete Snape ruhig. Seine schwarzen Augen, ließen wie immer keine Emotion erkennen.

Dumbledores durchdringende blauen Augen waren offener, zeigten unverhüllt seine Bedenken.

„Denke daran, dass das Risiko am Schluss auch für Nichts sein könnte", fügte der ältere Zauberer hinzu. „Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, welche Form dein Selbst als Animagus annimmt. Falls das Ergebnis in die Richtung, sagen wir, eines Tibetanischen Yaks geht, dann hättest du dich der Gefahr für ein Ergebnis ausgesetzt, das – vergib mir – wenig Nutzen für geheime Aktivitäten hätte."

„Wir können es nur versuchen", antwortete Snape, seine Augen glitzerten mysteriös. Und kurzerhand schluckte er den rauchenden Zaubertrank in einem Zug. Er hatte fast etwas schicksalshaftes in seinem Blick, der seinen alten Mentor beunruhigte, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Snapes neue Form für seine Spionagetätigkeiten nicht förderlicher hätte sein können. Eher klein, nachtaktiv, dunkel gefärbt und in der Lage, mit hochsensiblem Gehör zu fliegen, sein Animagus-ich schien für geheime Tätigkeiten maßgeschneidert zu sein. Dumbledore war hocherfreut (nicht zuletzt, weil Snape sicher durch die schmerzvolle Verwandlung gekommen war) und Snape war zufrieden. (Allerdings hätte er eine… _würdevollere_ Form bevorzugt. Und nicht eine, mit der er nicht schon an unzähligen Gelegenheiten von bösen Zungen verglichen worden ist.)

Dennoch war es jetzt getan und sowohl als Fledermaus als auch als Doppelagent würde er in der Lage sein, wertvollere Informationen in Bezug auf Voldemort zu sammeln, als alle Unsäglichen im Ministerium gemeinsam. Es half, dass nur ein Mann – Albus Dumbledore – wusste, dass er ein Animagus war. Nicht einmal Voldemort verdächtigte es.

Snape dachte manchmal, mit einem trockenen, humorlosen Lächeln, dass seine Schüler es hätten erraten können, wenn sie er versucht hätten. Sie bezeichneten ihn schon früher als übergroße Fledermaus (genauso wie einen schleimigen Widerling) hinter seinem Rücken. Aber so verlockend es auch war, er benutzte niemals seine Tierform um Schüler bei Fehlverhalten zu erwischen. Nicht mal Potter. Nein, er machte diese Verwandlung für eine Sache, und nur eine Sache – als Hilfe für den Versuch, Voldemort zu stürzen. Die Rumtreiber mögen von nächtlichen Überfällen auf die Küche oder verbotenen Exkursionen verleitet worden sein; er, Snape, mochte es zu denken, dass er mehr Selbstdisziplin hatte. Nichts durfte dazwischenkommen, Voldemort zu stürzen.

Dumbledore verstand ihn besser, als irgendjemand – dass es nicht für den Orden war, für den sich Snape immer wieder in Gefahr begab, nicht ausdrücklich. Es war nicht einmal das, der Zauberwelt im Ganzen zu helfen. Mit der Ausnahme von Dumbledore, hatte er keine Liebe für andere Menschen übrig, kein Verlangen nach Auszeichnungen und kein Interesse, was andere von ihm dachten. Seine einzige Motivation war es, den Mann zu zerstören, der Lily Evans umgebracht hatte, und er war so unbeirrbar in dieser Mission als er es war, Lilys Jungen zu beschützen – nicht um des Jungen Willens (den er aus ganzem Herzen verabscheute), alleine nur um Lilys. Snapes Hingabe gleichzeitig beeindruckten Dumbledore und machten ihn traurig, aber Snape hatte kein Verlangen, sich zu ändern.

Ehrlich gesagt passte es Snape, dass nur Dumbledore von seiner Animagus-Leistung wusste… nicht nur verschaffte es ihm einen Vorteil über die Todesser; es schützte ihm auch von den wohlgemeinten Kommentaren vom Orden. Der Orden wusste, dass _irgendwer_ während Snapes gelegentlichen Schichten des Wachdienstes im Ligusterweg da war; sie wussten nur nicht _wer_ , oder nicht mal _was_ und das war ihm nur Recht. Snape bevorzugte es, wie immer, abgesondert zu bleiben. Er wollte keine Freundschaft, die er, so fühlte er, nicht verdienen würde. Lily war seine einzige Freundin; er hatte sie in den Tod verraten. Außerdem war es schon so lange her, dass er mit Lily befreundet war, dass er vergessen hatte, _wie_ ein Freund sein sollte (Todesser außer Acht gelassen – falls man überhaupt einen solchen zusammen gewürfelten Haufen von argwöhnischen, eifersüchtigen, bösartigen Kröten als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn er sich als einer von ihnen fühlte). Für Snape würde die Freundschaft des Ordens so unwillkommen sein wie ihre Beleidigungen. Er wies Molly Weasleys wohlgemeinte Versuche zurück, die ihm zu Einladungen zum Abendessen und netten Nachfragen hinzogen, er fand es schwieriger damit umzugehen, als mit Moodys offenen Verdächtigungen. Der Respekt (so ungewiss, wie er war) war genug. Er wollte nichts weiter.

Dies war also der Grund, warum er sich entschlossen hat, die Wachdienste in seiner Fledermausgestalt durchzuführen. Eigentlich, _brauchte_ die Nummer 4 überhaupt niemanden, der Wache hielt: der Blutverwandtschaftsschutz war stärker als der Fidelius Zauber. Obwohl die genaue Lage der Sommerresidenz Voldemort und seinen Todessern nicht bekannt war, _würde_ Potter ein Geleit brauchen, wenn er diesen Schutz verlassen würde – nämlich wenn er das Grundstück verließe. Zugegeben, das passierte nicht oft – seit dem Dementorenangriff des letzten Sommers war der Junge wachsamer, umherzuwandern, als er es vorher war. Aber die Tatsache blieb, dass er gelegentlich (oh Wunder, oh Wunder, dachte Snape sarkastisch) die örtliche Bücherei besuchte und seine Tante ihn gelegentlich zu Besorgungen schickte. Deshalb brauchte er Begleitschutz, wenn auch ohne Wissen des Jungen.

Potter-Beobachten war eine langweilige Aufgabe, dachte Snape. Der Junge verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Haus, ohne Zweifel von seinen Verwandten von hinten bis vorne bedient werdend, genauso wie es seinem umnachteter Vater gemacht worden war. Wenn er tatsächlich nach draußen kam, war es, um Gartenarbeit zu erledigen – seine Muggelfamilie war offensichtlich geringfügig erfahrener als die Eltern des älteren Potters, wenn es dazu kam, den Jungen Verantwortung anzuerziehen. Nicht, dass sie viel Erfolg dabei gehabt hätten, basierend, auf dessen, was Snape in der Schule gesehen hatte – und Potters übermäßig dickem, unausstehlichem Cousin.

Potter schien weder Muggelfreunde zu haben, noch viel Zeit mit seinem Cousin zu verbringen, den Snape sehen konnte, obwohl sie fast gleich alt waren – vermutlich fühlte Potter sich solchen Bekanntschaften überlegen. Snape verweilte nicht an dieser speziellen Charakterschwäche, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er genauso war, als er in Potters Alter war. Seine Abneigung zu Muggeln jedoch war ein Ergebnis einer brutalen Erziehung. Er musste irgendwie seine Seele besänftigen, die von seinem, alkoholkranken, misshandelnden Vater zerstört worden war, sich deshalb als etwas Besseres als die Muggel-Schüler zu fühlen, die ihn wegen seiner erbärmlichen Kleidung, betrunkenem Vater und elenden Armut hänselten, war ein Weg, es zu tun. Es war auch nicht so, als ob er, Snape, eine Wahl gehabt hätte, wie er in dieser Zeit vor anderen erschienen ist. Potter dagegen, bemerkte Snape, zog sich dürftig an, im Gegensatz zu seinem Muggel-Cousin, der immer wohlgeraten war. Snape folgerte, dass dies entweder dem proletenhaften Geschmack des Jungen zugeschrieben werden könnte oder seinem Verlangen, die Muggel-Gangs nachzuahmen. So oder so ging es ihm nichts an – er musste nur sicherstellen, dass der Junge während seiner wenigen Ausflüge sicher war.

Am Vorabend des Morgens, an dem Potter eine zerknautschte Fledermaus unter einem Kohlblatt fand, hatte sich Snape hoch in einem Ahornbaum vor Mrs. Figgs Haus niedergelassen. Ein großer Vorteil seiner Animagusform war, dass er nicht nahe der Nummer 4 sein musste, um mitzubekommen, was dort passierte. Als eine Fledermaus war sein außergewöhnliches Gehör eine viel größere Reichweite und er konnte leicht die Stimmen der Bewohner aus machen, die im langweiligen, normalen Zuhause in der Küche waren – und sogar zwischen den Stimmen unterscheiden, wenn nicht sogar die Wörter verstehen, wenn sie in anderen Teilen des Hauses waren. Deshalb wusste er, dass Potter wieder nach draußen geschickt worden war; er konnte eine Frau hören, vermutlich Petunia, kreischend, dass ihr eine Zutat fehlt, die sie für das Abendessen bräuchte und es wäre besser, wenn jemand diese in einem Laden ein paar Blöcke entfernt holen würde.

Potter kam durch die Hintertür einen Moment später hinaus, mürrisch dreinschauend – _wahrscheinlich empört, dass er von einem dummen Fernsehprogramm weggeholt worden ist,_ dachte Snape. Als der Junge zum Bürgersteig kam, erschien Petunia selbst in der Eingangstür, eine schattige Silhouette, vom halbdunklen Küchenlicht hinter ihr angestrahlt.

„Und beeil dich", schrie sie, ihre Stimme immer noch so grell, wie Snape sie aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. „Sonst wirst du nichts bekommen!" Die Hintertür knallte zu.

Potter murmelte etwas vor sich hin und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

 _Muss wohl eine Ausnahme-Nacht für diese kleine, glückliche Familie sein,_ grinste Snape zu sich selbst. _Ich muss schon sagen, dass Petunia überhaupt nicht gut gealtert ist._

Er entfaltete seine ledernen Flügel und ließ sich vom Zweig, an dem er sich festhielt, herab und flog leise über Potters Kopf, als die gebeugte Gestalt den Gehweg entlang eilte.

Snape fühlte sich auf einem Besen nie wirklich heimisch – kompetent, aber das war alles. Als eine Fledermaus aber frohlockte er in der Luft, so wie es eine richtige Fledermaus tun würde. Das einzige Problem war das Landen – Fledermäuse waren anmutig in der Luft, hatten aber die Tendenz zur Bruchlandung. Es brauchte eine lange Übungszeit, bevor Snape das Konstrukt der Natur überwunden hatte, so dass er von Baum zu Baum fliegen konnte, während er sich einen Ast zum Festhalten suchte, um im nächstem Atemzug wieder davonzufliegen. So schaffte er es, mit Potter Schritt zu halten.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und die Straßenlaternen flimmerten an. Die kurzlebige Hitze des vorsommerlichen Tages verlor durch das schwindende Licht schnell an Boden. Snape konnte fühlen, wie der Gehweg von der Straße unter ihm seinen Mantel der nachmittäglichen Wärme abwarf, um sich auf die Nacht vorzubereiten. Mit seinem Fledermausgehör konnte er eine Fülle an Geräuschen ausmachen – entfernte Autos, Kinder auf einem Spielplatz eine Straße weiter, Geschirr, das in Häusern, an denen er vorbei flog, gespült wurde. Insekten. Das leise Tappen von Harrys Turnschuhen auf dem Gehweg.

Es schien wie ein normaler, vorsommerlicher Abend in Little Whinging zu sein, und doch fühlte sich etwas… falsch an.

Nicht bevor Potter in den Lebensmittelladen an der Ecke, sieben Häuserblocks von der Nummer 4 entfernt, verschwunden war, sah Snape McNair. Sein Todesserkollege stand, rauchend und in Muggelkleidung, lässig vor dem Zeitungskiosk auf der anderen Straßenseite. Snape fühlte, wie sein Fell am Rücken und im Nacken prickelte, als sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er wusste von keinem Plan, Potter anzugreifen… andererseits erzählte ihm der Dunkle Lord nicht _alles_. Und er wusste seit einiger Zeit, dass es Pläne gab, von denen er nichts wusste. Genau wie Dumbledore bevorzugte Voldemort es, nicht alles auf eine Karte zu setzen – besonders, wenn diese Karte so viel Zeit mit Albus Dumbledore verbringt. Snape lächelte anhand dieser Ironie grimmig zu sich selbst.

Während Snape sich an eine Straßenlaterne klammerte und überlege, was er tun sollte, kam Potter aus dem Lebensmittelladen heraus, eine braune Papiertüte in den Armen. Sie sah schwer aus – _so viel zu Petunias „ein oder zwei" Sachen, die sie vergessen hatte,_ dachte Snape süffisant.

Potter sah vorsichtig umher, leicht die Stirn gerunzelt. Seine Augen streiften McNair. Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken drehte sich der Teenager um und ging heimwärts. Snape hielt sich ruhig am Laternenpfahl, McNair sorgfältig im Auge behaltend.

Als Potter etwa eineinhalb Blocks vor ihm war, streckte sich McNair, schmiss seine Zigarette weg und begann, in dieselbe Richtung wie der Junge zu laufen. Er beeilte sich nicht.

Snape begann langsam, ihm nachzufliegen.

Dies gab Rätsel auf. War McNair alleine? Falls nicht, hatte Snape noch keinen Komplizen entdeckt. Und egal, ob der Todesser alleine war oder nicht, was war sein Plan? Wenn er Potter hätte töten wollen, hätte er es schon tun können, ohne dass die Muggel von seiner Anwesenheit bewusst wären. Snape konnte es sowieso nicht glauben, dass Voldemort eine solche Aufgabe irgendeinem Todesser übertragen würde. Potter gefangen zu nehmen würde aber auch leicht genug sein, dachte Snape. Bei einem Spaziergang wie diesem: er war alleine, es schien keiner in der Nähe zu sein. Also worauf wartete McNair? Er musste wissen, dass Potter vor seinen Augen verschwinden würde, wenn er in die unmittelbare Nähe seines Zuhauses kommt. Er konnte zwar auch schlichtweg versuchen, die Umgebung zu kartographieren, aber Snape würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn dies nicht schon geschehen wäre.

Währenddessen musste Snape eine Entscheidung fällen: bleiben und beobachten, was McNair im Schilde führte oder disapparieren und Verstärkung anfordern. Wenn er bleiben würde und ein Angriff auf Potter verübt würde, würde er alleine damit fertig werden müssen und wenn er dies täte, würde er sowohl seine Position als Doppelagent als auch seinen Status als nicht registrierten Animagus gefährden (da kein Zauberer Magie ausführen konnte, während er in Tiergestalt war). Dies würde ein ernster Schlag gegen seinen Nutzen als Informationssammler darstellen. Aber wie konnte er es riskieren, dass Potter mit einem Angriff alleine zurechtkommen müsste? Er klapperte leicht mit seinen Zähnen, eine Angewohnheit, die seine Fledermausform angenommen hatte, wenn er scharf nachdachte.

Sie kamen näher an den Ligusterweg. McNair behielt eine gleiche Distanz zu Potter ein, er versuchte überhaupt nicht, Potter einzuholen – nur ihn in Sichtweite zu haben. Er bemerkte die Fledermaus nicht, die sich von Baum zum Laternenpfahl zur Telefonleitung über seinem Kopf schwang.

Mit seinem hochsensiblen Gehör hätte Snape hören sollen, was bevorstand, aber er war so entschlossen, McNair zu beobachten und sich der Unfehlbarkeit seiner Tarnung so sicher, dass er unvorsichtig wurde. Ein sehr, sehr schwaches zischendes Geräusch ließ ihn schließlich aufschauen, gerade als er von einer Regenrinne los fliegen wollte.

Er sah etwas, das wie ein Wirbel aussah, ein rundes Sägeblatt aus Feuer, das direkt auf ihn zukam.

Mit einem Quieken ließ sich Snape seitwärts von der Regenrinne fallen, aber konnte der schnellen Flammenklinge nicht mehr ausweichen. Es schnitt in sein geflügeltes Vorderbein, gerade da, wo der Flügel an der Schulter angewachsen war.

Es war keine Zeit, Schmerzen zu fühlen. Der Stoß hatte ihn direkt ausgenockt, hart auf dem Gehweg unter ihm aufkommend bekam er nichts mehr mit.

McNair hörte die Rangelei und drehte sich um, gerade als der Junge hinter dem Blutschutz verschwand. Er starrte erschrocken auf die Fledermaus, und schaute auf, als Bellatrix Lestrange sich näherte.

Bellatraix zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das regungslose Tier. _„Animagus revelio!"_

Nichts passierte. Sie trat näher und hob es mit einem Schaudern auf.

„Bella? Was ist das?" McNair kam näher.

„Nur eine Fledermaus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht ein Auror… naja, das ist jetzt egal. Der Junge?"

McNair zuckte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Sollte jetzt daheim sein."

„Gut. Wir sollten es dem Dunklen Lord berichten." Bellatrix schleuderte den Körper der verletzten Fledermaus von ihr weg, in die Richtung, die Potter gegangen war. Auch er verschwand innerhalb des Blutschutzes.

Die zwei dunklen Zauberer drehten sich auf der Stelle und verschwanden auch.


	3. Chapter 3

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Es tat ihm überall weh. Sehr. Das war das erste, was er mitbekam.

Das Zweite, dessen Snape sich bewusst wurde, was dass er auf eine Art dickem Nest aus weicher, weißer Watte lag. Es war sehr warm und angenehm. Er lag für ein paar Momente still da, die Wärme und Weichheit genießend. Er fühlte sich… friedlich. Es schien keinen Grund zu geben, sich zu bewegen.

Eine Erinnerung zog an der Grenze seines Bewusstseins, versuchte hineinzukommen. Er versuchte sie wegzuschieben, aber dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Potter, wie er durch die Straßen von Little Whinging lief, McNair. Eine Feuerklinge, die auf ihn zukommt.

Ein plötzlicher Stoß von Adrenalin schoss durch Snape und er sprang auf die Füße. Er realisierte, dass dies ein Fehler war, als ein plötzlicher, schneidender Schmerz durch seinen Nacken, seine Schulter und seine Seite schoss, der ihm den Atem raubte – das war das Gute daran, sonst hätte wahrscheinlich aufgeschrien. Aufgewühlt sank er in die Watte zurück. Er blinzelte trüb und zog langsam seine Hand nach vorne, um zu sehen, welchen Schaden sein Arm und seine Schulter genommen hatten. Anstatt eines Arms und einer Hand kam ein pelziges Vorderbein in sein Sichtfeld, mit langen, ledernen, geflügelten Fingern. Also immer noch in Fledermausform.

Snape gab den Versuch der Selbstuntersuchung auf – zumindest für den Moment – und begann, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er drehte sich leicht in seinem Bett und fand heraus, dass es tatsächlich ein Nest aus weißer Watte war, in dem er lag. Jemand hatte einen weißen Pappkarton mit den Sachen ausgelegt und ihn – er schaute auf und sah sich um – in einen, was wie ein Vogelkäfig aussah, gelegt. Für einen großen Vogel, vielleicht eine Eule oder ein Papagei, dachte er. Er schnüffelte – wahrscheinlich eine Eule; obwohl der Käfig vor Kurzem gesäubert worden war, konnte seine sensible Fledermausnase Spuren des ehemaligen Bewohners finden.

Der Käfig war etwa eineinviertel Meter hoch und im Durchmesser breit genug, um die Flügelspanne einer Eule unterzubringen, zumindest teilweise. Etwa dreißig Zentimeter über seinem Kopf formte ein dicker Holzpflock einen stabilen Sitzplatz. Ein Paar Glocken hingen von der Spitze des Käfigs herunter. Gebogene Metallstreifen hielten eine Sepiaschale auf der einen Seite des Käfigs und einen kleinen Spiegel auf der anderen. Futter- und Wassergefäße hingen auch auf der Höhe, dass es der Bewohner des Sitzplatzes mühelos erreichen konnte. Der Boden des Käfigs war mit sauberem Zeitungspapier ausgelegt worden und einige Zentimeter vor seinem Bett sah Snape zwei weitere Gefäße – eines mit frischem Wasser, das andere mit – er schnüffelte – Erdbeeren gefüllt. Er konnte nicht außerhalb des Käfigs blicken – ein dunkelblaues Tuch deckte ihn zu. Er dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich noch Tag war, weil ein sanftes Licht durchschimmerte.

Snape horchte aufmerksam. Er konnte Geräusche von draußen hören – Vogelgezwitscher, spielende Kinder in der Ferne, Reifen auf Asphalt – von einem nahegelegenen, offenen Fenster aus. Er konnte keine Bewegung, kein Atmen, keinen Herzschlag in der unmittelbaren Umgebung hören. Daher, durchdachte er, konnte er seine eigene körperliche Verfassung abschätzen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er gestört werden würde.

Snape konnte eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme seiner Schmerzen machen. Der heftigste Schmerz war in seiner rechten Schulter. Er erinnerte sich, dass die Feuerklinge auf ihn zugerast kam und bog sich herum, um behutsam die Gegend zu inspizieren. Zu seinem Erstaunen war sie ziemlich kompetent bandagiert – ein dickes, weiches Polster war mithilfe eines Verbandes, der kreuzweise an seinem Körper zwischen seiner Brust und seinen Flügeln gebunden war, über der Wunde am Platz gehalten. Seine ausgeprägten Sinne nahmen noch etwas anderes unter den Bandagen auf… ein Hauch von einem zusammenziehendem Mittel, der aus, wenn er sich nicht irrte, Birkenrinde bestand; eine Art Vanille, Fieberkraut und Hagebutte. Seltsam… er hätte beinahe dieses schmerzstillende, infektionsbekämpfende Gebräu selbst hergestellt.

Unter Schmerzen kroch Snape zu den Näpfen, die für ihn dagelassen worden waren. Er war kein bisschen am Essen interessiert, aber verzweifelt durstig. Er roch am Wasser – Lavendel- und Kamillenextrakt waren hinzugefügt worden; nicht viel, aber genug, dass es ihn ruhiger und entspannter machte. Er zögerte, trank dann aber mit langen Zügen, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem selbstgemachten Nest zurückbegab.

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, hockte sich hin und überdachte die Situation. Er war… perplex.

Dem Anschein nach hat, wer auch immer ihn aufgehoben hat, einen Versuch unternommen, ihm zu helfen. Aber wer würde sich bemühen, eine verletzte Fledermaus in einer Muggelgegend aufzuheben? Ein Muggelkind könnte es vielleicht versuchen – viele Kinder, Muggel oder Zauberer, könnten versuchen, ein verletztes Tier zu „retten" und versuchen es zu heilen. Aber ein kleines Kind würde mit Sicherheit mit dem Verband plumper umgegangen sein, selbst wenn es an der wachsamen Mutter mit einem verwundeten Tier vorbeigekommen wäre, ohne abgefangen worden zu sein.

Und während ein erwachsener Muggel genug wissen könnte, Lavendel und Kamille zum Wasser hinzuzufügen, die komplizierte Mixtur aus Kräutern und Mineralien, die auf seine Verletzung aufgetragen wurde, konnte nur von einem Zauberer gebraut worden sein, darauf würde er seinen Abschluss verwetten.

Aber da war noch eine Sorge. Er war sich sicher, dass der Animagus revelio Zauber über ihn gesprochen worden war – selbst wenn man die magische Verletzung und den Sturz mit einbezieht, würde er sich bei Weitem nicht so schlimm fühlen. Für den Fall, dass es so war, schien der Zaubertrank, den er erfunden hatte, um den Zauber entgegenzuwirken (ein Zaubertrank, der ihm allerdings nicht geholfen hätte, hätte er sich durch Verwandlung transformiert), zu wirken, aber die Belastung auf seinem Körper waren genauso heftig, wie er es erwartet hatte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper fühlte sich so an, als ob er sich an seine angenommene Gestalt ums nackte Überleben geklammert hätte und jetzt tat ihm alles weh.

Also… wenn ein Zauberer den Spruch gesprochen hatte und sein Gegenmittel gewirkt hatte, warum würde ein Zauberer ihn heilen wollen, es sei denn, um ihn zu befragen? Und wenn er für eine Befragung gewollt _würde_ , warum wurde er in einem Käfig gehalten, wo er sich nicht zu einem Menschen zurückverwandeln konnte? Und, vor allem, wie konnte ihn überhaupt jemand verdächtigen, ein Animagus zu sein, nachdem der _Animagus revelio_ nichts gebracht hat? Er und nur er wusste von der Existenz dieses Trankes – er hatte seine Erfindung noch nicht einmal mit Dumbledore geteilt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Tarnung in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet war, fühlte er sich aufgewühlt.

Das Kopfweh, das ihm wie einen unheilvollen Vogel umkreist hat, ließ sich nun nieder wie ein besiegender Feind. Der Schmerz aus seiner Wunde und der kürzliche Blutverlust schwächten ihn, aber während er sich in das wollene Nest sinken lies, gab er sich dem entspannenden Kräutergebräu hin.

Als Snape erneut aufwachte, fühlte sich sein kompletter Vorderfuß taub an, und der Schmerz in der Schulter wich einem dumpfen Gefühl. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge das Innere seines Mundes ab und schmeckte die Reste eines fiebersenkenden Trankes, der mit einem Schmerzmittel vermischt worden war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und hob den Kopf aus seinem Nest.

Die Abdeckung war von seinem Käfig weggenommen worden. Es war ziemlich dunkel draußen – er konnte einen Teil des sternenklaren Himmels von einem kleinen, quadratischen Fenster aus sehen. Eine leichte Brise wehte herein, die trostlosen Vorhänge am Fenster aufwirbelnd. Ohne sich zu bewegen, schaute er sich im Rest des Zimmers um.

Es war ein kleiner Raum, in einem langweiligen Beige gestrichen. Es gab keinen Teppich auf dem Boden. Sein Käfig hing von einem Haken, angrenzend zur Tür, in der Decke; in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke war auf derselben Seite ein Einzelbett mit einer dünnen Bettdecke, gemacht, aber zerwühlt, wie wenn kürzlich jemand darin gelegen hätte. Ein ramponierter Nachttisch mit einer kleinen Leselampe, dessen Birne leuchtete, stand neben dem Bett. Abgesehen von der Lampe auf dem Nachttisch war ein ledergebundenes Album, ein halbleeres Wasserglas und ein Buch – Severus konnte gerade noch den Titel lesen: _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten._ An der Mauer über dem Kopfende des Bettes hing eine scharlachrote, goldene Flagge, die einen Gryffindor Löwen zierte. Am Fußende des Bettes stand ein großer Koffer, die Art, die Schüler zum Transport ihrer Schulsachen benutzten.

In der Ecke neben der Tür war ein großer, schäbiger Schrank. Eine Tür des Schrankes hatte eine kaputte Klinke, so dass sie nur leicht angelehnt wurde. Unter dem Fenster stand ein sehr kleiner, klappriger Schreibtisch, eine Anzahl von Zauberbüchern, Pergamentblätter, Federn und einem Tintenfass auf der Oberfläche verteilt. Der einfache, Stuhl mit einer geraden Rückenlehne vor dem Tisch, passte nicht dazu und eine Rolle eines Beines fehlte, so dass ein Bein etwas kürzer war, als die anderen.

Die Tür zum Zimmer war geschlossen. Seltsamerweise hatte sie eine Haustierklappe eingesetzt.

Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um herauszubekommen, in welchem Zimmer er gelandet war – der Ort, an dem er herunterfiel, die Gryffindor Flagge, die Zauberbücher, Pergament und Tinte, _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_. Selbst der Käfig machte Sinn; er wusste, dass die verletzte Eule des Jungen bei Hagrid war. Aber Snape war trotzdem noch verwirrt. Sicherlich, so hatte er sich Harry Potters Zimmer nicht vorgestellt. Es sah aus wie ein… Abstellraum in einem Haus mit keinen weiteren freien Zimmern, für einen unerwarteten Gast, der nicht lange bleiben würde, schnell zusammengetragen. Ausreichend für eine Unterkunft (gerade noch), aber kaum ein Zufluchtsort für einen Schuljungen. Es sah aus, wie sein eigenes Kinderzimmer im Haus in Spinner's End, nachdem er begonnen hat, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Bevor er weiter Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Junge selber trat herein, Snapes Vermutungen bestätigend.

Es war die erste Nahsicht auf Potter, seit die Schule aus war. Der Junge war schon immer dünn gewesen, jetzt schaute er dürrer als je zuvor aus. Er sah auch ein bisschen kränklich aus, mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen, die sein dünnes Gesicht noch blasser als gewöhnlich machten. Seine Schultern waren leicht zusammengesackt, als wäre er sehr müde, oder müsste das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen kleinen Schultern tragen, oder beides. Trauer über Black, nahm Snape an.

Potter schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte sich um, sah die Fledermaus in Hedwigs Käfig und blieb stehen.

„Du bist wach", sagte er sanft.

Nicht mehr seit dem ersten Jahr des Jungen, hatte Snape Potters Gesichtsausdruck mit einer anderen Emotion außer Skepsis, Angst oder Abscheu gesehen, die auf ihn gerichtet war. Jetzt schaute er… neugierig, aber sanft und besorgt. Er kam in Richtung Käfig, sich langsam und vorsichtig bewegend, als würde er sich einem verletzten, ängstlichen Tier nähern – was natürlich genau das war, was er dachte, dass er macht.

„Also du siehst aus, als ob es dir ein bisschen besser geht." Der Junge behielt seine Stimme leise und seinen Ton beruhigend. „Ich hab dir ein bisschen was Frischeres mitgebracht, wenn du Hunger hast. Du solltest versuchen, zu essen… ein bisschen Stärke aufbauen."

Potter öffnete vorsichtig den Käfig, hob den Essensnapf heraus und entleerte die welken Beeren in den Mülleimer neben dem Tisch. Er gab ein paar Apfelscheiben in den Napf und wechselte ihn aus, die Türe wieder zumachend. Snape beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Du solltest sie essen", sagte der Junge aufmunternd. „Ich hab ein Buch aus der Bücherei, so dass ich sehen konnte, welche Früchte du isst… ich bin froh, dass ich das tun kann, anstatt Käfer zu füttern!" Der Junge lächelte ein bisschen.

Potter ging vom Käfig zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an seinen Koffer stieß. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Deckel hin, seine Augen in Faszination immer auf Snape gerichtet. _Wahrscheinlich hat er noch nie zuvor eine Fledermaus aus der Nähe gesehen,_ dachte Snape höhnisch. _Er schaut aus wie ein gaffender Idiot._

„Du hast einen ganz schön schlimmen Riss im Flügel", sagte Potter, immer noch in der gleichen, was er hoffte, beruhigenden, nicht bedrohlichen Stimme sprechend. „Ich hab mein Bestes getan, dich mit dem, was ich habe, zu verarzten, aber ich kenne nur wenige Heilzauber und ich darf sowieso keine Magie außerhalb der Schule anwenden. Das Ministerium würde es mitkriegen."

Er saß ziemlich still auf dem Deckel seines Koffers – _ruhiger, als in meinem Klassenzimmer,_ dachte Snape bitter. Der Junge sah entspannt aus, seine Hände lagen lose über seine Knie auf der geflickten, ausgebeulten Hose.

„Also, ich lass die Abdeckung vom Käfig unten, weil es für dich ja jetzt die Zeit ist, in der du wach bist", sagte Potter endlich, scheinbar entschloss er, dass er die Fledermaus nervös machte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange es braucht, bis du gesund bist – hoffentlich bevor Hedwig wiederkommt. Sie wäre wütend, wenn sie hier ein anderes Haustier finden würde."

 _Potters Haustier!_ dachte Snape wütend. _Merlin, ist es wirklich schon soweit gekommen? Wie komme ich nur aus diesem Schlamassel wieder raus? Ich wünschte, es wären doch die bösen Zauberer, die mich befragen wollen!_

„Ich denke, ich sollte dir einen Namen geben, während du hier bist", sagte der Junge weiter. Er schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Ich könnte dich ‚Snape' oder ‚Severus' nennen – du erinnerst mich an den Widerling von einem Zaubertränkemeister!" grinste er frech.

Snape konnte ein leichtes Fauchen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ja, du hast recht – du verdienst es wahrscheinlich besser. Sieh mal, ich könnte sich so ähnlich taufen – Spartacus. Ich hab den Namen aus einem Geschichtsbuch über die Römer." Der Junge lächelte. „Spartacus war ein Sklave, der zum Krieger geworden ist und eine Menge anderer Sklaven befreite. Ich denke, das würde zu dir passen. Ich werde dich auch frei lassen, sobald es dir gut geht."

Der Junge stand auf, holte einen schäbigen blauen Schlafanzug und eine Zahnbürste aus seinem Schrank und verschwand im Flur.

Snape war bestürzt. Wie sollte er aus dieser Situation herauskommen? Dumbledore war wahrscheinlich schon besorgt, und was sollte er tun, wenn der Dunkle Lord ruft?

 _Vielleicht erwähnt mich Potter, wenn er einem Brief von Lupin oder einen von den Weasleys antwortet,_ dachte Snape. Dann realisierte er, dass das auch nichts brachte, es sei denn, es würde Dumbledore gegenüber erwähnt werden, weil niemand sonst wusste, dass er ein Animagus war. Und mit all dem, was mit dem Krieg los war, war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass bei einem Orden-Treffen jemand zufällig erwähnen würde, dass Potter eine verletzte Fledermaus über die Sommerferien adoptiert hatte.

Es wäre gut möglich, dass, wenn Potter seinen verletzten Flügel behandeln würde, er es riskieren würde, Snape aus seinem Käfig zu holen. Aber was dann? Sollte er die Möglichkeit nutzen, sich zu verwandeln? Falls ja, würde seine Tarnung platzen, aber Snape vertraute Potter nicht, ein solches Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden zu behalten. Es würde nächsten Herbst die ganze Schule wissen – nicht nur war die „übergroße Fledermaus" eine richtige Fledermaus, aber Potter hatte ihn sogar eingesperrt. Snape schauderte. Nein, am Besten wäre es, zu warten, bis Potter ihn aus dem Käfig holt, um dann einen Ausbruch aus dem offenen Fenster zu machen. Wenn es Potter offen lässt. Und wenn sein Flügel stabil genug war, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Snape versuchte, seine verletzte Extremität auszustrecken und zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, gab es auf. _Wunderbar. Ich bin Potters Haustier für Merlin weiß wie lange._

Die Tür öffnete sich – Potter kam zurück. Er schloss die Tür, verstaute die Zahnbürste in seinem Schrank und ging zu Bett. Die Brille legte er auf den Nachttisch und als er dies tat, gab er Snape einen freien Blick auf Lilys brillanten, ausdrucksstarken, grünen Augen, ungehindert von James Potters Brille.

„Gute Nacht, Spartacus", sagte der Junge leise, während er die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ausschaltete. Er machte es sich unter der Bettdecke bequem und war ruhig. Weniger als fünfzehn Minuten später hörte Snape, dass sich sein Atem verändert hatte und wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer, machte „Spartacus" sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Futternapf, um ein Mahl aus Apfelscheiben zu essen. Das würde eine lange Erholungszeit sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

 _Es schien, als bräuchte Sirius eine Ewigkeit, zu fallen: sein Körper bog sich in einem eleganten Bogen, als er rückwärts durch den zerrissenen Vorhang fiel, der vom Bogen herunterhing. Harry sah den Blick aus vermischter Angst und Überraschung auf dem vergeudeten, einstmals attraktiven Gesicht seines Paten, als er durch den antiken Torbogen hinter den Vorhang fiel, der einen Moment lang stark wehte, um dann wieder zurückzufallen._

 _„SIRIUS!" schrie Harry. „SIRIUS, SIRIUS!"_

 _Sirius war da, nur hinter dem Vorhang, er wusste es, er konnte ihn retten, er konnte… aber etwas hielt ihn zurück, etwas wirrte seine Beine ein… eine Schlange, eine riesige Schlange, sich zischend um seine Knöchel und Knie windend, ihn an seinen Bemühungen hindernd, zu seinem Paten zu rennen. Er musste wegkommen, er musste es – er musste Sirius retten!_

 _„Sirius! Harry rief in einer Qual aus Trauer. Sirius,_ Sirius! _Mit einem allmächtigen Ruck riss er sich von dem gewundenen Griff der Schlange frei und lief vorwärts und hinunter-_

und landete hart auf dem blanken Fußboden seines Zimmers im Ligusterweg, die Bettdecke in seine Füße verwickelt.

Langsam setzte sich Harry auf. Er atmete in kurzen, schweren Keuchern, als ob er lang und schnell gerannt wäre. Sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren und Schweiß tropfte sein Gesicht hinunter.

 _Merlin, Onkel Vernon!_ Dachte er. _Wenn ich ihn aufgeweckt habe, bin ich tot-_

Harry kraxelte auf seine Füße und eilte zu seiner Zimmertür. Er traute sich nicht, sie zu öffnen, er lehnte sich nur gegen den Türpfosten, und hörte genau hin.

Nach einem spannungsvollen Moment, beruhigte sich sein Herzklopfen genug, um ihn Onkel Vernons stetige Schnarcher zu hören.

Aus Erleichterung seufzend, ging Harry zurück zu seinem Bett und setzte sich hin. Der leichte Schweiß auf seinem Körper hatte zu Trocknen begonnen und er zitterte ein wenig. Er schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an und setzte seine Brille auf, langte zum Wasserglas auf seinem Nachttisch und trank es aus.

Ein leises, raschelndes Geräusch erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich in Richtung Hedwigs Käfig.

Die Fledermaus, die er früher am Tag vom Garten gerettet hatte, war wach und beobachtete ihn teilnahmslos.

„Hey, Spartacus", sagte Harry leise.

Die Fledermaus starrte ihn nur an, nicht blinzelnd. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten im schwachen Licht der Lampe.

Harry schaute zuerst weg. Er blickte auf die Uhr auf dem Regal, die einmal Dudley gehört hatte, aber dann in diesen Raum abgeschoben wurde, nachdem Dudley ihn eines Morgens an die Wand geschmissen hat. Harry schaffte es, sie zu reparieren und es zeigte 2:30 Uhr.

Harry lehnte sich vorwärts, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien, das Gesicht in den Händen und schob seine Daumen unter seine Brille, um langsame Kreise über seine brennenden Augen zu reiben. Jede Nacht war es das Selbe – wenn es nicht Sirius war, war es Cedric. Wenn es nicht Cedric war, war es Voldemort. Die Albträume rissen ihn allnächtlich aus einem tiefen Schlaf, manchmal schrie er laut genug, um Vernon aufzuwecken, der dann den Flur hinunter stürmte und seinen Neffen mit Drohungen oder Schlägen belohnte. So oder so konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen. Dies war bis jetzt der früheste Zeitpunkt, zu dem ihn ein Albtraum aufgeweckt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er so weitermachen sollte. Er würde mit seinen Aufgaben nicht mehr fertig werden können und das würde Vernon Amok laufen lassen. Geschlagen werden war schlimm, aber, dass ihn die Dursleys beschimpfen und somit aus seiner Trauer herausreißen könnten, war noch schlimmer.

Harry wünschte sich, dass Hedwig hier wäre. Hedwig schien immer… schien immer zuzuhören, wenn er zu ihr sprach, und er brauchte dringend jemanden zum Sprechen.

Vielleicht sollte er Ron oder Hermine schreiben. Ohne Hedwig konnte er den Brief natürlich nicht sofort abschicken, aber er konnte ihn mit der nächsten Eule senden, die einen Brief von ihnen brachte. Sie waren wirklich tolle Freunde… jeder von ihnen hatte schon einmal geschrieben und er hatte sogar eine kleine Notiz von einem sehr abgelenkten Remus bekommen und sogar ein kleines Update (erholt sich gut) von Hagrid. Aber irgendwie wollte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle über Sirius in keinen Brief aufschreiben. Und auch nicht unbedingt seinen besten Freunden beichten, wie besorgt und ängstlich er sich fühlte (sie wussten noch nicht einmal von de Prophezeiung). Wie zerbrechlich und unsicher alles schien und wie schwach er sich fühlte.

Er vermisste Hedwig.

Mit einem Seufzen machte er die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch aus und legte sich auf sein Kissen, die Brille immer noch aufgesetzt. Ein leichter Luftzug teilte die Vorhänge, so dass ein schwacher Lichtstrahl der Straßenlaterne von der Ecke in sein Zimmer schien und Hedwigs Käfig mit der Fledermaus beleuchtete.

Von seinem Bett aus, sah Harry eine Weile dabei zu, wie sich die Fledermaus ihre Krallen der linken Vorderpfote putze. Augenblicklich schien es den Blick zu spüren und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Hey Spartacus", sagte Harry noch einmal, seine Stimme leise. „Ich hoffe, ich hab dir keine Angst eingejagt. Hedwig dreht manchmal bei meinen schlechten Träumen ganz schön durch.

Die Fledermaus schaute ihn nur an.

Harry seufzte und drehte seine Augen zur Decke. Nach einem Moment fügte er, in einer noch leideren Stimme hinzu: „ich hatte einen Albtraum."

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zur Fledermaus. Sie schaute ihn immer noch an.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf und machte es sich in der wirren Bettdecke im Schneidersitz bequem. „Er war… der Traum, mein ich… über meinen Paten. Er ist tot. Er ist umgebracht worden." Harry zwang sich dazu, es zu sagen, während er dabei auf seine Knie starrte. Als er, nach einem langen Moment, aufschaute, blickte ihn Spartacus immer noch an. Der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen war unergründlich, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Harry seltsamerweise getröstet. Nicht wie Hedwig, die, dadurch dass sie ein Zauberergefährte war, eine viel größere Intelligenz wie eine normale Eule besaß, war diese Fledermaus nur ein dummes Tier… aber es war eine lebende Kreatur, die sein Zimmer teilte und, noch wichtiger, sie war kein Dursley.

Er traute sich nicht, im Haus zu bleiben, als er sie früher am Tag nach innen geschmuggelt hatte; wenn Tante Petunia ihn im Haus erwischt hätte, wenn er eigentlich draußen arbeiten sollte, würde er dafür büßen müssen. Harry war nur schnell nach oben gespurtet, während seine Tante unter der Dusche stand, legte die ohnmächtige Fledermaus auf den Boden von Hedwigs Käfig, schloss die Zimmertüre hinter ihm und ging wieder nach draußen. Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem Petunia zum Einkaufen gegangen war, schlich er sich zurück nach oben, um die Kreatur näher anzusehen und um zu sehen, was er für sie tun konnte.

In Wahrheit hatte er halb erwartet, dass sie bei seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr leben würde. Er hatte als kleines Kind schon öfter versucht, für verletzte Vögel oder sogar ein oder zwei Eichhörnchen zu sorgen – und wenn es nur gewesen ist, um Dudley, der genauso grausam zu Tieren sein konnte, wie zu Allem, was schwächer und kleiner war, als er selbst, davon abzuhalten, sie weiter zu malträtieren. Er hatte aber selten Erfolg… besonders mit den Vögeln.

Als er aber zurück in sein Zimmer kam, war die Fledermaus immer noch am Leben, lag immer noch da, wie er sie auf den Boden von Hedwigs Käfig hingelegt hatte, ihre Zunge hing zwischen ihren Zähnen heraus.

Harry erfasste schnell, dass der blutige Schaum an der Schnauze daher kam, dass sich die Zähne der Kreatur durch ihre Zunge gestoßen haben, vielleicht als sie fiel. Es war keine ernste Wunde und überließ sie deshalb sich selbst.

Ernster war der Riss entlang des Gelenkes der rechten Schulter, ein Riss, der unter der Schuler weiterlief und sich entlang der Haut, die den Flügel bildete, ausdehnte. Harry starrte die Wunde eine lange Zeit an. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was eine solche Verletzung verursacht haben könnte. Keine Zähne oder Krallen, sicher – sie war lang und hatte eine glatte Oberfläche, während der gerissene Muskel mit einer gezackten Klinge hätte geschnitten sein können. Die braunen Haare entlang den Seiten der Wunde schienen angesengt zu sein.

Harry gab es auf, herauszufinden, was der Grund für die Verletzungen war und machte sich an die Arbeit, sie zu versorgen. Er säuberte die Wunde sorgfältig mit einem Reinigungstrank, bestrich sie dann sorgfältig mit einer Salbe aus Fieberkraut und Birkenrinde. Er benutzte ein Muggel-Schmetterlingspflaster, um die klaffende Wunde geschlossen zu halten; dann wickelte er Verbandsmull um den Körper der Fledermaus, um damit einen sterilen Tupfer festzuhalten. Er sah sich seine Handarbeit an und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, obwohl er unsicher war, ob die Fledermaus jemals wieder fliegen konnte.

Harry benutze eine Pipette, um dem ohnmächtigen Tier ein paar Tropfen Schmerzmittel einzuflößen und legte es dann in eine kleine Box, in der einmal Schokofrösche waren, aber jetzt mit Watte ausgelegt war. Er stellte den Karton auf seinen Tisch, während er Hedwigs Käfig sorgfältig putze und mit frischem Zeitungspapier auslegte. Er ließ Hedwigs Näpfe leer, aber stellte ein Paar kleinere Schüsseln auf den Boden des Käfigs, eine für Futter (die er mit Beeren auffüllte, die er vom Kühlschrank stibitzt hatte) und die andere mit Wasser. Ins Wasser fügte er ein paar Tropfen eines entspannenden Gebräus hinzu, das dafür gedacht war, die Kreatur gelassen zu halten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie schlafen konnte.

Nachdem die Fledermaus im neuen Zuhause eingerichtet war, bedeckte Harry ihren Käfig. Weil Fledermäuse nachtaktive Tier waren, dachte er, dass er den Käfig tagsüber zugedeckt lassen und die Decke nachts abnehmen würde. Dies würde das Tier ermutigen, ihren normalen Schlafrhythmus beizubehalten, was nicht nur gesünder war, es würde es schwieriger machen, dass sie die Dursleys aus Versehen sehen würden.

Für die Fledermaus zu sorgen, dauerte etwa eineinhalb Stunden. Harry ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen (ein großes Opfer) und arbeitete mit ganzer Geschwindigkeit im Garten, bevor er die anderen Aufgaben erledigte. Zum Glück kam Petunia spät nach Hause und so wurde er von keinem seiner Vormunde aufgefunden, als er keine Arbeit machte. Sie belohnten diese Heldentat, indem sie ihm erlaubten, zu Abend zu essen, wenn es denn eins war (Dudley war wieder auf Diät, was bedeutet, Harry war es auch).

Als Harry an diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer zurückgehrt war, war er angenehm überrascht, dass er die Fledermaus nicht nur am Leben, sondern wach und, anscheinen, etwas aktiv vorfand. Er hatte leise mit ihr gesprochen, sich aber dann dazu entschlossen, ihr etwas Raum zu geben, um sich an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnen zu können. Er war beeindruckt, wie ruhig sie schien – ein Teil von ihm war besorgt, dass sie sich zieren würde und ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Zimmer ziehen könnte.

Jetzt, um fast drei Uhr nachts, beobachtete Harry, als sie Nektar von den Weintrauben nippte, die er früher mitgebracht hatte. Sie trank aus ihrem Napf und fing sich an sorgfältig zu putzen, fast katzengleich.

Als er wieder sprach, flackerten ihre Ohren, schaute aber nicht auf. Irgendwie ermutigte dies Harry, weiterzusprechen.

„Er wurde umgebracht… mein Pate mein ich", wiederholte Harry. Spartacus putze weiter seine Zehen. „Ich denken vielleicht… ich meine, ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass er umgebracht wurde." Harry pausierte, dachte nach. Er legte sich auf seine Kissen.

„Manchmal denke ich… ich denke, ich war… nicht, was er in einem Patenkind gewollt hatte, Spartacus", Harry erzählte weiter. Die Fledermaus hielt in ihrem Putzen inne und schaute auf, aber Harry bemerkte dies zuerst gar nicht. „Es gab letztes Jahr Zeiten, an denen… also, er war… enttäuscht von mir, glaube ich. Weil er denkt – dachte meine ich – ich bin nicht wie mein Vater. Da fühlte ich mich ziemlich schlecht, weil ich wie mein Vater sein wollte."

Die Fledermaus nieste daraufhin etwas, ein Geräusch, das irgendwie spöttisch klang, und machte einen leisen, trällernden Ton. Harry blickte daraufhin auf.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich noch wie mein Vater _sein_ will", sagte er ihr. „Ich…fand letztes Jahr heraus, dass mein Vater nicht das war… jedenfalls nicht immer…was ich dachte… _hoffte_ , dass er gewesen wäre. Es war… es war eine Enttäuschung, um ehrlich zu sein." Harry seufzte, setzte seine Brille ab und drehte sich auf die Seite. Seine Augen waren aber offen und er starrte mit leerem Blick an die Mauer.

Nach einer langen Zeit sagte fast im Flüsterton „Sirius war das engste, was ich an Familie hatte. Ich wollte, dass er – dass er stolz auf mich war." Er hatte beinahe gesagt _mich liebte_ , aber änderte es im letzten Moment ab. Ich denke, Azkaban hat ihn ein bisschen… unstabil gelassen, weißt du, Spartacus?" Er blickte in Richtung Käfig; ohne Brille konnte er nicht viel sehen, aber es schien, dass sich Spartacus in sein Nest niedergelassen hatte und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, als ob etwas von dem großen Gewicht, das ihn oft zu erdrücken schien, etwas nachgelassen hat. Und, oh Wunder, er fühlte sich sehr müde – er dachte, er könnte vielleicht sogar wieder einschlafen.

Es fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass, falls es Spartacus gut genug ging, um sich zu bewegen, sich vielleicht kopfüber schlafen legen wollen würde. Er nahm sich vor, morgen etwas im Käfig zurechtzubasteln, das genau dies erlauben würde. Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ jeden anderen bewussten Gedanken los.

„Nacht, Spartacus", murmelte er.

Lange nachdem er eingeschlafen war, saß die Fledermaus immer noch da und wachte starren Auges über ihn.


	5. Chapter 5

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Snape war wütend. Von allen Dingen, die er im Laufe seiner Karriere als Lehrer _und_ als Spion tolerieren musste, war das die Grenze. Potters Haustier. Ausgerechnet Potters _Haustier_!

Der Gedanke an Dumbledores Gesicht, wenn der alte Zauberer dies herausfand, war unerträglich.

Es war 6:30 Uhr am Morgen. Die Zaubertrankmeister-verwandelte-Fledermaus konnte in einem entfernten Raum Bewegung wahrnehmen, als sich jemand, wahrscheinlich der Onkel des Jungen, für den kommenden Tag fertig machte. Der Junge selbst war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, nachdem ihn der Albtraum früher in der Nacht auf den Boden befördert hatte, Snape aus seiner Grübelei reißend. Das einseitige Gespräch während der frühen Morgenstunden schien ihn sehr zu beruhigen und Potter schlief den Rest der Nacht ohne sich zu regen.

Snape hielt in seinen komischen, kleinen Schritten inne, um zum Bett des Teenagers zu blicken. Ein Busch aus schwarzem Haar war alles, was vom Ende der durcheinandergebrachten Bettdecke zu sehen war.

Snape hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Potter von häufigen Albträumen heimgesucht wurde, aber da er nicht Potters Hauslehrer war, hatte es nie beobachten können. Er war von der Heftigkeit des Zappelns des Jungen beunruhigt und von der Angst, ein anderer Bewohner des Hauses hätte ihn hören können, überrascht.

 _Gryffindor-Stolz,_ dachte Snape beleidigt. _Zu stolz, sich von seiner Familie trösten zu lassen._

Dann erinnerte er sich an das kurze, erbärmliche Aufschreien, das erst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache gelenkt hatte, dass Potter nicht gut träumte und fühlte sich doch ein bisschen beschämt. Der Junge hatte versucht, ihn zu helfen und er, das musste er zugeben, hatte seine Arbeit bewundernswert verrichtet. Wie unangebracht die Trauer sein mochte, er war offensichtlich wirklich über den Tod Sirius Blacks verletzt, obwohl Snape nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum der Junge entschieden hatte, sich nicht von seiner Familie trösten zu lassen.

Ein paar laute Klopfer an der Tür ließen Snape hochschrecken. Er blickte zu Potter und sah, dass auch der Junge aus dem Schlaf geschreckt wurde, da er sich schnell aufsetzte und seine kurzsichtigen, achtsamen Augen die Tür fixierten.

„Bist du noch nicht auf?" schnitt sich die kreischende Stimme Petunias durch Snapes schmerzenden Kopf. „Dein Onkel wird in zehn Minuten unten sein; warum ist das Frühstück noch nicht fertig?!"

Potter kletterte aus dem Bett, griff nach der Jeans, die er in der Nacht zuvor auf den Boden liegen lassen hatte.

„Bin in einer Minute unten, Tante Petunia!" schrie der Junge, während er versuchte (vollkommen scheiternd in Snapes Meinung), wach und bereit zu klingen, während er seinen Schlafanzug auszog.

Petunias scharfe, schnelle Schritte gingen den Flur entlang, zur Tür hinaus. Potter zog schnell seine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu seiner Brille zu greifen, bemerkte er den Käfig.

„Hey, Spartacus", murmelte der Junge abgelenkt. „Ich werde mich bald um dich kümmern… halte noch ein bisschen durch, ok?"

Mit der Brille auf der Nase verließ der Junge immer noch barfuss das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einen Moment später hörte Snape seine Füße die Treppen nach unten tapsen.

Snape setzte sich in seinem Wattebett zurück, er fühlte sich… verwirrt.

War dies ein tägliches Ereignis? Sicherlich nicht… sein überlegenes Fledermausgehör konnte die Schnarcher seines Cousins in einem nahegelegenen Zimmer hören. Vielleicht war es eine Aufgabe von Potter, an bestimmten Tagen das Frühstück für seinen Onkel und seine Tante zu machen. Vielleicht war das Verschlafen zur Gewohnheit geworden und war deshalb der Grund, warum seine Tante so gereizt geklungen hatte (nicht, dass Snape sie _anders_ als gereizt in Erinnerung hatte).

Dennoch war Snape überrascht, dass der Retter der Zauberwelt nicht so verhätschelt war, als er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Seine Vormunde waren anscheinend dazu versucht, wenigstens _etwas_ an Verantwortung in ihm zu verwurzeln, wie erfolglos es sie auch immer waren. _Gut._

Diese Gedanken, einhergehend mit dem knappen Platz seiner beengten Quartiere fegten alle schwachen Gefühle des Mitleids für Potter weg, die sich in seine Brust geschlichen hatten, wie wenn ein Besen lose Spinnweben wegfegen würde. Er fühlte einen plötzlichen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der mit einer brutalen Zufriedenheit einherging, dass der Junge früh aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde und darüber hinaus noch gescholten wurde. Plötzlich schien die vorsichtige Pflege des Jungen auf einen Jungen hinzuweisen, der innerhalb der Familia Chaos verursachen wollte, statt auf einen mitfühlenden, weichherzigen Jugendlichen, der ein Mitgeschöpf heilen wollte.

Vielleicht wenn sich Potter seinen Verletzungen widmet, könnte Snape versuchen, zu entkommen. Er versuchte, seine rechte Vorderpfote zu heben, zuckte aber zusammen und realisierte, dass sie niemals sein Gewicht halten würde. Er hatte keine Wahl außer zu warten, bis er geheilt war… es sei denn, er würde sich verwandeln. Die Idee, den Jungen zu Tode zu erschrecken – und ihn vollkommen mit der Erinnerung ihres „Gespräches" zu beschämen – indem er sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandeln würde, klang verlockend, aber er traute Potter einfach nicht, seine Tarnung nicht aufzudecken. Er fragte sich, ob der Junge irgendjemanden etwas gesagt hatte, was er im Denkarium letztes Jahr gesehen hatte.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste in seiner Form bleiben und Potter erlauben, ihm zu helfen.

 _Es musste ausgerechnet Potter sein, der mich gefunden hat_ , dachte Snape bitter. _Dennoch denke ich, dass es mich schlimmer hätte treffen können._

Er musste plötzlich daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn dieses schwachköpfige Gryffindor-Mädchen, Lavender Brown, ihn stattdessen gefunden hätte. Dieses alberne Mädchen hätte ihm ein Bad in Rosenwasser gegeben und versucht haben, ihn in einen kleinen schachbrettgemusterten Pullover zu stecken.

Dieser Gedanken (mit der Erinnerung des Denkarium-Vorfalls) brachte Snape auf und obwohl Harry Potter keine Tendenz dazu gezeigt hatte, ihn wie eine Puppe anzuziehen, steigerte seine Wut auf den Jungen – und die ganze Situation – irrational. Ihm machte sogar das komfortable Bett, das Potter für ihn angefertigt hatte, wütend und so begann er es mit seinen scharfen, kleinen Zähnen und Krallen auseinanderzureißen.

 _Ich bin vielleicht nicht in der Lage, Punkte abzuziehen, aber wenn Potter versucht, mich wie ein Spielzeug zu behandeln, werde ich ihn beißen,_ dachte Snape bösartig, als er seinen Weg durch die Watte zum Pappkarton biss. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich von der Idee beschämt – _ich bin nicht_ wirklich _eine wilde Fledermaus! –_ aber dann absurderweise daran erfreut.

Es war ein angespannter Morgen. Tante Petunia war geladen, weil er fast verschlafen hatte. Harry war nur dankbar, dass sie ihn beizeiten aufgeweckt hatte… wenn Onkel Vernon vor ihm nach unten gekommen wäre, wäre das Dicke Ende gekommen.

Es war diesen Sommer bis jetzt kein Problem gewesen, jeden Tag für seine Tante und seinen Onkel pünktlich das Frühstück zuzubereiten, noch bevor sein Onkel in die Arbeit musste – seine Albträume hielten ihm vom tiefen Schlafen wach und es brauchte somit nicht viel, ihn aufzuwecken und viel öfter war er sowieso schon wach, zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er die Dusche im Badezimmer aufdrehen hörte. Letzte Nacht war das erste Mal, in der er nach einem Albtraum wieder einschlafen konnte und er hatte tief geschlafen. Daran denkend fühlte er eine unklare Dankbarkeit der lebenden Kreatur gegenüber, die nun sein Zimmer teilte.

Jetzt, als Vernon zur Arbeit gefahren war, war Petunia damit beschäftigt, sich für den Tag fertig zu machen und da Dudley (der selten vor dem Mittagessen aufstand) immer noch schlief, konnte er sich seinem neuen Haustier zuwenden. Je früher, desto besser – er war sicher, dass Spartacus, ein nachtaktives Tier, seinen Schlaf wollen würde, er dachte, dass die Fledermaus sicher Schmerzen hatte… vielleicht auch hungrig war. Also ging er, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in den Garten, bei dem er sich mit ein paar Gegenständen aus dem Schuppen eindeckte und einem Zwischenstop in der Küche für eine kleine Schüssel voll heißem, seifigem Wasser, zurück nach oben.

Harry schlüpfte in sein Zimmer zurück und machte die Tür hinter sich zurück. „Hey Spartacus", rief er sanft „Ich hab dir etwas zum- whoa!"

Spartacus stand in der Mitte eines aufgetürmten Haufens aus zerfetzter Watte und Pappkarton in der Mitte in Hedwigs Käfig. Der Blick auf seinem kleinen, fuchsgleichen Gesicht war ausgesprochen angepisst.

„Also… äh, ich denke, es ist gut, dass ich dir das hier mitgebracht habe", sagte Harry nach einem verwirrten Blick auf die wütende Fledermaus. Er legte die Rolle Hasendraht, die er aus der Scheune mitgenommen hatte, auf seinen Tisch und näherte sich vorsichtig den Käfig.

„Ich denke, ich schau mir erst mal deinen Flügel an… bist du einverstanden, dass ich dich für eine Weile aus dem Käfig nehme?" Behutsam öffnete Harry die Tür des Käfigs und griff zögernd nach innen. Spartacus schien nicht begeistert zu sein, Harrys Hand auf ihn zukommen zu sehen, aber er flüchtete nicht, duckte sich nicht und versuchte auch nicht, ihn zu beißen. Harry nahm dies als gutes Zeichen. Er rutschte seine Hände unter die Fledermaus und hob ihn vorsichtig heraus.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Spartacus total passiv, so dass es Harry erlaubte, ihn zu seinem Bett zu tragen. Harry sah die leichte Kreatur bewundernd an, so groß für eine Fledermaus… er vermutete, dass sie knapp ein Kilo wog und etwa 30 Zentimeter groß war, was etwa einem guten Drittel von Hedwigs Größe entsprach.

Harry setzte Spartacus auf das Fußende seines Bettes ab, und dann, nachdem er an der Tür gelauscht hatte, dass sich niemand davor bewegte, hebelte er das lose Dielenbrett auf, um sein Fach zu offenbaren, in dem er seine wichtigsten Sachen versteckt hielt – sein Umhang, Zauberstab, Fotoalbum und seine Ausrüstung an Heiltränken. Er zog das letztere aus dem Loch hervor, holte dann den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten unter dem Bett hervor, hob die Fledermaus wieder auf und setzte sich auf das Bett, während er die Kreatur aus seinen Schoß setzte.

Während er arbeitete hielt Harry eine stetige Konversation aufrecht, hoffend, dass seine ruhige Stimme das wilde Tier beruhigen und beschwichtigen würde. Er dachte sich, dass es egal war, worüber er sprach; Hagrid hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Tiere auf eine Stimme reagierten, nicht auf Worte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht schlecht in diesen Dingen", sagte er im Plauderton, während er den Verbandsmull mit einer kleinen, scharfen Schere aufschnitt. „Ich bin auch nicht mal schlecht in Zaubertränke, aber wahrscheinlich würde dir mein Professor was anderes erzählen. Es stimmt, dass meine Noten in seiner Klasse ziemlich mittelmäßig sind, aber es fällt mich manchmal schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, weil er mich nervös macht, wenn er einen über die Schulter schaut und so. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in meinem Zaubertränke ZAG schlecht war." Behutsam entfernte er das Wattepolster von der Wunde, sorgfältig darauf achtend, nicht so sehr daran zu ziehen, für den Fall, dass es wieder zu bluten anfinge.

„Ich glaube, meine Mutter war ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke, als sie in der Schule war", erzählte Harry weiter. „Sie war auch gut in Zauberkunst. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Köpfchen wie sie es hatte… meine ZAG Ergebnisse müssten jetzt bald kommen und Snape hat uns schon gesagt, dass er keinen in seine UTZ Klassen lässt, der nicht ein ‚Ohnegleichen' im ZAG erreicht hat." Harry säuberte nun die Wunde mit einem keimtötenden Mittel. „Es tut mir leid, falls das brennt. Du brauchst keine Angst haben; das hab ich nicht gebraut… ich hab es von Snapes Vorräten geklaut."

Die Fledermaus bewegte sich leicht unter seiner helfenden Hand. Harry schloss daraus, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. „Jedenfalls muss ich Zaubertränke nehmen, wenn ich ein Auror werden will, aber dabei würde ich es auch nicht schlimm finden, wenn ich keinen Unterricht bei Snape mehr hätte. Fettiger Widerling! Mein Freund Ron und ich vermuten, dass er schon ewig keine Haare mehr gewaschen hat, bestimmt seit 19–"

SCHNAPP

Harry sprang mit einem Schrei, der teilweise Schmerz, teilweise Überraschung war, auf seine Füße, als die kleinen Fangzähne sich in den Ballen seines Daumens senkten. Er schleuderte grob mit seiner Hand, so dass er die Fledermaus abschüttelte.

Für einen Moment stand er da, schüttelte seine verletzte Hand und fluchte leise aber wild.

„Wieso hast du das denn gemacht?" wollte Harry wutentbrannt wissen, als er sich ruckartig zum Bett umdrehte – und blieb vor Erstaunen wie angefroren stehen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sich die Fledermaus entweder niederkauern oder versuchen würde, wegzukrabbeln, aber sie machte keines von beiden. Stattdessen stand sie auf drei Beinen am Fußende seines Bettes und hielt die verletzte Pfote von der Decke hoch und starrte ihn an. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, dass sie einen ausgesprochenen arroganten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht gezeichnet hatte.

Wie Zwillings-Onyx Steine glitzerten die schwarzen Augen zu ihm hoch und eine kurze Erinnerung berührte Harrys Geist –

 _Schon wieder zu spät, Potter? Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!_

– aber sie war weg, bevor er sich daran fest hielt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen und schaute dann auf seinen Daumen. Die Wunde war nicht tief, aber Bisse konnten schlimm werden, also dachte er, er würde es lieber säubern und sich darum kümmern.

Aber er würde sich zuerst um die Fledermaus kümmern.

„Ich denke, ich hab da wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt, nicht wahr?" Er hob die Fledermaus behutsam auf, für den Fall, dass sie sich plötzlich dazu entscheiden sollte, ihn wieder zu beißen und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück. Er lehnte sich auf eine Seite und durchsuchte seine Zaubertränke.

Seine Hände zögerten kurz, als sie über der Flasche mit Murtlapessenz waren.

Als ihn Hermine letztes Jahr mit diesem Zaubertrank bekanntmachte, um seinen Schmerz durch das sadistische Nachsitzen von Umbridge zu lindern, hatte Harry insgeheim geplant, etwas in den Ligusterweg mitzubringen. Es würde genau das Richtige nach einer ‚Behandlung' mit dem Gürtel seines Onkels sein. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie kühlend sich die Mixtur auf den feurigen Striemen, blauen Flecken und verletzte Haut anfühlen würde, die das Instrument der Bestrafung auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen würde.

Es war allerdings nicht viel in der Flasche – mit dem ZAGs und dem Fiasko im Ministerium hatte Hermine weder die Zeit gefunden, ihm zu zeigen, wie man welches braut noch hatte er die Zutaten in Snapes Vorratsraum finden können.

Er schaute überlegend von der Flasche zur Fledermaus.

Die leidende Kreatur brauchte jetzt Erleichterung. Er auf der anderen Seite war relativ in Ordnung, abgesehen von ein paar blauen Flecken. Vernon war noch nicht besonders hart diesen Sommer und mit ein bisschen Glück, würde Harry ein solches Szenario insgesamt vermeiden (er ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die sagte, dass dies ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war). Aber wer weiß? Er könnte aus dem Ligusterweg befreit werden, lange bevor dies geschehen würde, falls Dumbledore –

Er schob den Gedanken an Dumbledore beiseite. Es verletzte ihn zu sehr, an den Zauberer zu denken, den er verehrte.

Er machte seinen Entschluss fest und zog die Flasche mit der Murtlapessenz heraus. Die Fledermaus würde nicht viel benötigen; es würde noch viel für ihn übrig bleiben. Er träufelte ein paar Tropfen auf ein Wattepad und betupfte die verwundete Schulter.

Einen Moment später war Harry froh, dass er sich dafür entschieden hatte, denn er merkte, dass sich Spartacus' Muskeln in seinen Händen entspannten.

Schnell verband Harry die verletzte Schulter wieder, setzte dann Spartacus wieder auf sein Bett und stand auf. Schnell, aber effizient säuberte er Hedwigs Käfig, tauschte das Zeitungspapier aus und entfernte jedes Stück des zerstörten Bettes. Dann fing er an, den Hasendraht in den Käfig zu passen, machte ihn an einer Seite des Käfigs fest und formte ihn zu einer Art Dach an der Oberseite des Käfigs. Die Fledermaus sah den Fortschritten angespannt von Harrys Bett aus zu.

„Hier bitteschön, Spartacus", rief Harry stolz aus, während er einen Schritt zurück schritt. „Du solltest jetzt keine Probleme haben, da hochzuklettern, selbst mit deiner verletzten Schulter."

Harry tauschte das Wasser in der Schüssel aus, gab dann ein paar Erdbeeren in die Futterschüssel.

„Voller Vitamin C", erklärte er, hob die Fledermaus hoch und trug sie zurück in den Käfig. „Es wird dir helfen, gesund zu werden, also versuch, alles zu essen, ok?"

Er setzte Spartacus innen ab, schloss die Käfigtür und ging etwas zurück und wartete ab, was passieren würde.

Spartacus trank etwas. Er knabberte an einer Beere. Dann, ganz lässig, schlurfte er auf seinen ungeschickten Fledermausflügeln zur Seite des Käfigs, wo Harry den Hasendraht festgemacht hatte und schaute ihn sich sorgfältig an.

„Ja!" rief Harry erfreut aus, als die Fledermaus langsam den Hasendraht hochkletterte, an der Seite des Käfigs entlang bis zum Dach, vom dem sie sich kopfüber hängen ließ, die Flügel um sich herumgefaltet wie ein Mantel.

Harry grinste, als Spartacus ihn anschaute, kopfüber, aus teilnahmslosen schwarzen Augen. Dann griff er zum blauen Tuch, das er als Abdeckung für den Käfig benutzte.

„Du kannst ein bisschen schlafen, Spartacus", sagte Harry ermunternd, als die Fledermaus ihre Flügel über ihren Kopf faltete. Er deckte den Käfig zu. „Ich seh dich heute Nacht."

Harry holte sich frische Kleidung und seine Zahnbürste, ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Zimmertüre hinter sich. Er musste sich beeilen – er lag jetzt schon hinter seinen Aufgaben zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Es war seltsam, dachte Snape, wie eine Position, die so ungemütlich und unbequem sein konnte, wenn man in Gestalt eines Menschen war, so gemütlich und erholsam sein konnte, wenn man die Form einer Fledermaus angenommen hat. Aber das war Teil davon, Animagus zu sein – während die Klarheit des Denkens, das einzigartig menschlich verblieb (wenngleich auch in einer leicht veränderten, weniger komplexeren Form), waren die körperlichen Bedürfnisse, Instinkte, Schwächen und Stärken der Tiergestalt vorhanden. Dementsprechend machte es sich Snape total bequem während er sich kopfüber, mit seinen Hinterkrallen sicher in das Dach des Hasendrahtes, den Potter eingebaut hatte, eingehängt zur Ruhe begab.

Snape hatte vollständig erwartet, dass Potter ihn schlagen würde oder ihn vielleicht packen und aus dem Fenster schmeißen würde, als Snape ihn gebissen hatte. Rückblickend dachte er, dass es nicht… zivilisiert war, den Jungen zu beißen. Hätte Potter so reagiert, wie Snape es erwartet hätte, hätte er Snape noch mehr verletzten oder ihn sogar umbringen können. Snapes Gefühle waren als Fledermaus viel schneller und näher an der Oberfläche und er schwor sich, achtsamer zu sein, sie zu schützen.

Dennoch war alles gut ausgegangen. Der Junge hatte ein bemerkenswertes Niveau an Zurückhaltung an den Tag gelegt. Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nicht annähernd so geduldig gewesen wäre. Er fragte sich mit einem düsteren Vergnügen, wie Potters Reaktion ausgefallen wäre, wenn er genau gewusste hätte, wer ihn da gebissen hatte. Wie dem auch sei war Snape leicht beschämt für sein kindisches Temperament, sowohl für das Beißen des Jungen, als auch für das Zerstören des Bettes, das Potter ihn so sorgfältig gemacht hatte.

Das Tuch, das Potter dafür verwendet hatte, den Eulenkäfig zu verhüllen, passte nicht richtig; die Spitze, die um das spitz zulaufende obere Ende des Käfigs befestigt war, ging ohne Schwierigkeiten zusammen, aber das untere Ende passte nicht genau, so dass es einen kleinen Spalt von etwa zwei Zentimetern ab der Mitte des Käfigs offen ließ – genug, um das meiste Licht abzuschirmen, es ihn aber trotzdem noch erlaubte, nach außen zu blicken. Der durchschimmernden Sonne nach zu schließen vermutete Snape, dass es vormittags sein musste. Der Junge kam einmal wieder, sein Haar nass vom Duschen. Er hatte Snape nicht angesprochen, dachte offenbar, dass sein neues Haustier schlief, sondern zog sich nur an und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Snape schaukelte sanft in der müde machenden Wärme und der Stille des verlassenen Zimmers und genoss die Schmerzlinderung, die ihm durch die liebevolle Fürsorge des Jungen zuteil geworden war. Er fand seine Gedanken immer wieder bei den Umständen, in denen er Potter gefunden hatte – so anders als das, was er erwartet hatte.

Gingen so normale Familien miteinander um?

Snape hatte keine Ahnung. Seine eigene Familie war weit weg vom Normalsein.

Während er seine Flügel bequemer um sich herumzog fühlte er ein leichtes Ziehen in der Schulter, die Potter in Murtlapessenz gebadet hatte. Der Junge war zart und hatte seine Arbeit gut gemacht, musste Snape zugeben. Und ein verwundetes Tier aufsammeln, um es zu pflegen… das war etwas, das Lily gemacht hätte.

Snape fühlte Harry Potter gegenüber Feindseligkeit, lange bevor er ihn überhaupt kannte. Genau wie Snape war Harry ein weiteres unabsichtliches Instrument im Tod seiner Mutter. Wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, wäre Lily immer noch am Leben.

 _Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, wäre Lily immer noch am Leben,_ dachte Snape. Das sagte er in regelmäßigen Abständen zu sich selbst, als eine Art Selbstquälerei. Der Schmerz davon war nach all diesen Jahren so frisch, wie in der Nacht, in der es passierte. Es war sogar irgendwie schlimmer, da er sich in der Nacht unmittelbar nach Lilys Mord nur taub gefühlt hatte.

Harry Potter war eine kontinuierliche Mahnung an Snape und seinen eigenen Verrat. Er beschützte den Jungen um Lilys Willen und hasste ihn wegen James'. Wenn er vielleicht Lily ähnlicher gesehen hätte… andererseits brachte es Snape so viel Schmerz, in die grünen Augen des Jungen zu blicken, dass es schwer zu sagen war. Harry anzusehen verwirrte ihn, da gab es keine Zweifel, einerseits sehnte er sich nach dem Schmerz, den diese Augen hervorriefen, selbst wenn er davor zurückwich, andererseits hasste er es, dass der Junge seinen Vater in so vielen anderen Arten so sehr ähnelte, sein unordentliches schwarzes Haar, dünn gebaut und die Brille als kontinuierliche Erinnerung an den Tyrann, der seine Schultage zur Hölle machte.

Lily hatte ihn immer gesagt, dass er viele Schwierigkeiten vermeiden könnte, würde er Dinge nicht so ernst nehmen, wenn er weniger dünnhäutig sein würde. Es stimmte, dass er ein sehr abwehrender, mürrischer Junge war – war tatsächlich ein abwehrender Mann, skeptisch der Aufrichtigkeit der meisten Menschen gegenüber. Aber als Junge hatte er jedes neue Gesicht als potentiellen Feind angesehen; jedes Lachen war ein möglicher Witz auf seine Kosten. Außer Lily hatte er jeden, von Dumbledore bis zum jüngsten Erstklässler, mit Argwohn und Misstrauen betrachtet. Lily war die Einzige, die ihn unbeschwert necken konnte und damit durchkommen konnte, wie ein Freund.

Sogar seine Todesserkollegen waren keine Freunde.

Es gab nur drei Menschen in der Welt, die Snape je geliebt hatte und zwei davon waren tot. Lily Evans und seine Mutter. Seinen Vater hatte er nicht geliebt. Er hasste Tobias Snape für seine Trunkenheit, seine Trägheit und seine Grausamkeit. Er schämte sich seiner wegen seiner Grobheit, Intoleranz und Ignoranz. Er fürchtete die hässliche Wut des Mannes, die sich immer und immer wieder sich selbst und seiner Mutter in grausamen Worten und brutalen Schlägen zeigte. Sein Vater, Tobias Snape, war der erste Tyrann, den Severus je gekannt hatte.

In der ganzen Zeit, in der er in Hogwarts war, hatte Snape alles getan, um sich von seinem Vater zu distanzieren. Aus Angst, dass er so werden würde wie er, stürzte er sich dahingehend, das Gegenteil dieses Mannes zu werden. Tobias Snape war ignorant und sprach grob; sein Sohn widmete sich seinen Studien, sprach sanft, wenn er überhaupt sprach und arbeitete daran, seine Sprache weiterzuentwickeln und seinen Wortschatz zu erweitern. Tobias Snape hatte primitive Manieren und zog sich schlampig an; sein Sohn benahm sich mit einer sorgfältigen Korrektheit und hielt seine Kleidung düster und makellos. Tobias Snape war ein brutaler Mann, der Stolz auf seine körperliche Fähigkeiten war; sein Sohn verachtete Athletik, perfektionierte stattdessen Duelliertechniken, erweiterte seinen Geist mithilfe von Büchern und verachtete Schläge (allerdings hatte er keine Gewissensbisse, seine Opfer verbal in Stücke zu schneiden).

Snape lernte früh, alles Hässliche in seinem Vater mit Muggeln zu assoziieren. Dass er nach Slytherin sortiert wurde, war vielleicht unvermeidlich: sein Vater war ein Muggel, seine Mutter eine reinblütige Hexe. Er hasste den einen und liebte die andere; deshalb war es besser, ein reinblütiger Zauberer als ein Muggel zu sein. Er wuchs arm und misshandelt in einer Muggelnachbarschaft auf, wo die Muggelkinder ihn drangsalierten und verachteten; als einen Verteidigungsmechanismus hatte er gelernt, sich auf seine Magie zu verlassen, als Beweis dafür, dass er besonders war; nein, eigentlich, sich vom Sohn eines Taugenichts abzusetzen, weil er der Sohn einer reinblütigen Hexe war.

Zu der Zeit, in der der junge Snape in die Muggel-Grundschule eingeschult war, hatte er das Benehmen eines geschlagenen Köters, der nichts außer grausame Tricks und Schläge erwartet und reagierte auf jede Freundlichkeit mit Misstrauen. Außer natürlich von Lily. Lily, mit ihrer Schönheit, ihrem Feuer, ihrem Mut und Mitgefühl schien für Snape immer wie ein Engel zu sein, ein idealisiertes Sein über allen anderen Sterblichen Seine Gefühle für sie waren eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Besessenheit, Zärtlichkeit und Eifersucht. Es war Liebe, ganz recht, aber keine jungenhafte Liebe, oder selbst Liebe, die viele Erwachsene teilten. Snapes Liebe war auf sehr wenige Ventile geteilt und wo er ihr zu fließen erlaubte, flutete sie über.

Letztendlich hatte jedoch nicht einmal die Liebe für Lily die Macht über ihn, wie es das Verlangen nach Stärke und Macht hatte – ein Verlangen, das aus der Schwäche, die er vor seinem Vater fühlte, geboren worden war. Lily konnte ihn viele Sachen machen lassen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen, die Todesser zu verlassen, und trotz ihrer vergebenden Natur kam der Tag, an dem sie auch nicht länger seine Zugehörigkeit zu ihnen hinnehmen konnte. Ihre Freundschaft war am Ende und Snape wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Ob sie seine Liebe auf die Art, die er sich gewünscht hätte, erwidert hätte, hätte er einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, würde er niemals wissen, und auch das quälte ihn…der Gedanken, dass er sie unabsichtlich in Potters Arme getrieben hätte.

Und ein Todesser zu sein, gab Snape kein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, nach dem er sich immer sehnte. Sie waren von Anfang an verschieden: während er es genoss, an seinen früheren Peinigern Rache zu üben (Potter und Black, beispielsweise), genoss er nie, andere in der sadistischen Art zu verletzen, in der es seine Gefolgsleute taten. Die Schreie der Opfer erinnerten ihn zu sehr an die Schreie des misshandelten Jungen, der er gewesen war und während er sie nicht wirklich bemitleidete, nahm er an solchen dunklen Sportivitäten so wenig teil, wie er sich traute. Auch sehnte er sich nicht nach Macht nur um des Machtes Willen: sein Verlangen nach Macht hörte da auf, wo er niemanden hatte, der ihn beherrschen konnte, wie es sein Vater einst tat.

Das Paradoxe war, dass jetzt jemand Macht über ihn hatte – und es war nicht Voldemort, immerhin gab Snape vor, ein Verbündeter zu sein. Selbst als er ein wirklicher Todesser war, hatte Snape nie wirklich zu Voldemort gehört. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord bewundert, schaute zu ihm auf wie zu einem Symbol aus Freiheit und Stärke, fürchtete ihn, aber schwänzelte nie um ihn herum, wie es die anderen taten. Er hatte ihn nie geliebt.

Nein, die einzige Person, die wirkliche Macht über Snape hatte, war Albus Dumbledore und Dumbledore war nur in dieser Position, weil er die dritte Person war, die Snape je geliebt hatte. In seiner frühen Jugend hatte der den älteren Zauberer bewundert und gefürchtet, sogar als er Voldemort bewundert und gefürchtet hatte. Nachdem er auf die gute Seite zurückgekehrt war, war er für die Akzeptanz und sein Eingreifen, das ihn vor Azkaban bewahrte, dankbar gewesen, aber er schrieb es dem zu, dass ihn Dumbledore noch brauchte. Als die Jahre vergingen realisierte er, dass in Wahrheit Dumbledores Integrität es nicht erlaubt hätte, dass der große Zauberer Snape eine Arbeit gab, ihn beschütze und sich auf ihn verließ, wenn er ihn gehasst und verachtet hätte. Er realisierte, dass der alte Mann ihn, Snape, liebte, als einen Sohn, genauso wie er war, mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen. Dieses Wissen entzündete Snapes Respekt zu einer heftigen Liebe eines Sohnes für einen Vater, den er bewunderte und idealisierte, einen Vater, mit dem er sich niemals würde messen können. Niemand außer Dumbledore konnte Snape wehtun, ihn beschämt fühlen lassen oder ihn tadeln und damit ungestraft davonkommen und der alte Zauberer wusste dies.

Dumbledore hatte die Macht, andere Menschen dazu zu bringen, ihn zu lieben. Und die Tatsache, dass der alte Mann diese Liebe nutzen würde, andere dazu zu bringen, was er wollte wie es ein gutartiger Diktator vermag, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er diese Liebe den Menschen gegenüber erwiderte, die es ihm mit völliger Ehrlichkeit und sogar Enthusiasmus gaben. Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn benutzte und während er es ihm manchmal etwas übelnahm, wusste er auch, dass ihn der Mann wirklich liebte und sich um ihn sorgte wie um einen Sohn, und das war genug, dass Snape alles und noch mehr machen wollte, um was ihn der alte Mann bat.

Dies war vielleicht ein Grund mehr – obwohl er es sich selbst niemals eingestehen würde – dass Snape Potter nicht leiden konnte: Eifersucht. Dumbledore liebte auch Potter, mit einer Ehrfurcht, die einer Ehrfurcht ähnelte, wie sie ein altertümlicher italienischer Seemann hatte, der ein Bild vom Jesuskind ansah, mit derselben liebevollen Intensität. Aus diesem Grund konnte Snape sich nicht davon abhalten, bei jeder Gelegenheit Dumbledore die Mängel des Jungen aufzuzählen. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, es zu tun, auch wenn der ältere Zauberer sehen konnte, was es wirklich war – die hämische, geschwisterliche Rivalität eines älteren Bruders gegenüber eines neuen Mitglieds der Familie. Und es war so einfach, das Schlechteste von Potter zu denken – vom ersten Tag, an dem er Potter in seinem ersten Jahr begegnete, hatte er gesehen, was er als Reinkarnation von James glaubte: einen Jungen, der genauso wie sein drangsalierender Vater aussah und der jetzt schon von seinen Klassenkameraden für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, als Held bejubelt wurde.

In Wahrheit aber erinnerte ihn Draco Malfoys Verhalten mehr an den älteren Potter, als es der eigene Sohn seines ehemaligen Peinigers je getan hat, abgesehen von der Reinblütigkeitsmanie. Harry selbst, trotz dass er Gryffindor war, bewahrte ein Zögern in seinem Benehmen, eine Art sehnsüchtiges Verlangen nach Anerkennung und Eifer, jemanden zufrieden zu stellen, das sein Vater nie gehabt hatte. Snape weigerte sich, diese Eigenschaften von Lily kommend zu sehen und wählte stattdessen den Gedanken, dass der Junge ein perfekter Schauspieler war. In der Tat waren seine Klassenzimmer-Verfolgungen teilweise das Resultat eines fast verzweifelten Verlangens in sich, dass er Potter so in die Ecke trieb, dass er Snapes Erwartungen erfüllte, dass er die Rolle annehmen sollte, die Snape ihn zu spielen bedachte.

Dieses Haus war jedoch…schwer zu ignorieren. Das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer, die scharfzüngige Tante, der mürrische Onkel, der tyrannische Cousin…nein, gar nichts entsprach dem, was er erwartet hatte. Gar nichts bekräftigte seine Überzeugung im Geringsten.

Snape grübelte darüber nach. Die Antwort lag vor ihm, so einfach wie Zwei und Zwei Vier ergaben…aber er in diesem Fall wollte er nicht, dass Zwei und Zwei Vier ergaben. Gab es keine andere Antwort?

Immer noch Grübelnd schlief er ein.

Er wurde von lauten Stimmen, die durch die Tür und die Distanz gedämpft waren, aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen.

Snape drehte seinen Kopf nach oben und zögerte, kletterte dann über den Hasendraht nach unten zum Boden des Käfigs und spitzte durch den Spalt in der Abdeckung.

Die Dämmerung war hereingebrochen; der Raum war in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht. Er konnte den Geruch von Essen vom Erdgeschoss wahrnehmen – Schweinekotletts, dachte er.

Es gab ein plötzliches Poltern, es könnte ein Stuhl gewesen sein, der auf einen gekachelten Boden umfiel, dann entwickelte sich Dursleys Stimme zu einem lauten Schreien:

„Nutzlos…wertlos…unnormal… _Freak_ -!"

Snape zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein plötzliches krachendes Geräusch zu hören war, als wenn etwas Schweres auf den Küchentisch gekracht wäre; er konnte die Teller klappern hören.

Es gab einen Augenblick Stille, dann ein plötzliches Stampfen von Füßen, die die Treppen hinaufliefen. Vom unteren Treppenabsatz konnte er Dursleys Stimme hören, die sich jetzt näher anhörte.

„Und bleib da oben! Morgen gibt es kein Essen für dich und übermorgen auch nicht!"

Die Tür flog auf und Potter platzte in das Zimmer, sein Gesicht gerötet. In seiner linken Hand hielt er seine Brille. Seine rechte Hand bedeckte seine Nase, während Blut durch die Finger sickerte. Der Junge atmete schwer und stieß seinen Schreibtischstuhl aus dem Weg und schmiss sich auf das Fußende des Bettes. Seine grünen Augen zeigten Wut.

Bevor Snape die Situation genau erfassen konnte, kamen noch mehr Fußtritte die Treppe hoch – leichtere dieses Mal. Potter stand auf als sich die Tür öffnete und seine Tante kam, mit einem Lappen, der mit etwas gefüllt war – es sah wie Eis aus, ins Zimmer.

Petunia übergab den Eisbeutel ihren Neffen, der seine Brille hinlegte, um ihn nehmen zu können.

„Hier. Benutze das, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Lass das Blut nicht auf den Boden tropfen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme abgehackt und hart, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein wenig zitternd.

„Danke", sagte Potter eintönig, etwas undeutlich hinter seiner Hand.

Petunia zögerte, ihre Hand an der Tür, drehte sich dann um, um ihren Neffen anzusehen.

„ _Warum_ musst du ihn reizen?" verlangte sie in einem rauen Flüstern, das auch irgendwie flehend klang. Ihre grauen Augen blickten gleichzeitig unglücklich, wütend und aufgebracht.

Potter protestierte. „Ich habe gar nichts _gesagt_ , kein einziges Wort!"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Es war der _Blick_ und du weißt das! Du kannst es nicht so lassen wie es ist-"

Potters Stimme wurde auch lauter. „Er hat angefangen, hat meine Eltern mies gemacht, hat mich kritisiert, wie ich meine Aufgaben mache und du weißt, dass ich nicht trödle und ich soll nur leise sein und-"

„Das ist genug!" schrie Petunia. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe und sagte dann ruhiger „mach einfach nur das, was dir befohlen wird, keine Widerrede und keinen Trotz und um Himmels Willen versuche Vernon aus dem Weg zu gehen!"

Sie drehte sich zur Zimmertüre um, hielt noch einmal inne und fügte ohne Ton hinzu, während ihr Rücken immer noch zum Jungen hinzeigte.

„Es ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst, nach alldem was wir für dich getan haben, meinst du nicht auch? Es ist nicht so, als ob wir eine Wahl gehabt hätten, dich aufzunehmen."

Sie ging und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Snape hörte, wie abgeschlossen wurde.

Potter stand für einen Moment still und ging dann zum Bett zurück. Er setzte sich, lehnte sich vorwärts und presste behutsam den Eisbeutel auf die Nasenwurzel. Er legte seine andere Hand hinten in den Nacken – offensichtlich ein Experte was das Stoppen von Nasenbluten anbelangt, dachte Snape.

Für vielleicht zwanzig Minuten war das einzige Geräusch im Raum Potters Atem, der stetig ruhiger wurde.

Letztendlich stand der Junge auf. Das Bluten hatte aufgehört. Er schmiss das Eis in den Plastikeimer, den er unter seinem Tisch hervorzog, wischte sich sein Gesicht und seine Hände mit dem feuchten Lappen sauber und legte ihn dann über den Rand des Eimers. Als er sich mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster drehte, konnte Snape sehen, dass seine Nase geschwollen war und sich ein blauer Fleck in Form einer Hand auf seinem Wangenknochen formte.

Nach einem Moment der Stille schien Potter plötzlich den Käfig wahrzunehmen. Er ging hinüber und zog die Abdeckung weg.

„Hey Spartacus", sagte er sanft.

Lange Zeit blickten sich Snape und der Junge an. Schließlich sprach Potter.

„Es tut mir leid, Spartacus…leider hab ich heute Nacht nichts für dich zum Essen. Ich hoffe, dass du vorhin genug bekommen hast."

Er pausierte für einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu „morgen… ich werde dich morgen füttern, irgendwie."

Dann ging er zum Bett und legte sich die Wand anblickend hin.

Er gab keinen Ton von sich.


	7. Chapter 7

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Jetzt, endlich, die Wahrheit.

Petunias Worte hatten der Hoffnung, die Snape noch gehabt hatte, die blutige Nase könnte ein Ergebnis einer jungenhaften Auseinandersetzung zwischen Potter und seinem überdimensionalen Cousins, ein Ende gemacht.

Er konnte sich nicht länger selbst täuschen.

In der Tat fragte sich Snape, die Beweise genau vor seinen Augen, wie er es geschafft hatte, es so lange nicht zu sehen. Freilich gab es nie Beweise einer Brutalität wie dieser. Dumbledore hatte angedeutet, dass der Sprechende Hut überlegt hatte, Potter nach Slytherin zu sortieren _(James hätte sich im Grabe umgedreht, wäre das passiert!)_ und getreu der Slytherin Tradition wusste Potter offensichtlich, wann er seinen Mund halten sollte, wenn es zählte…oder wo der fehlgeleitete Junge jedenfalls _dachte_ , dass es zählte.

Snape hatte den festen, missbilligenden Ausdruck auf Molly Weasleys Gesicht im Hauptquartier gesehen, wenn das Thema von Potters Familie, wir kurz auch immer, aufkam. Er hatte gehört, dass sie Minerva McGonagall als die _„schlimmsten Muggel vorstellbar"_ bezeichnet hatte. Er hatte die Tatsache bemerkt, dass Potter zwischen September und Juni niemals nach Little Whinging zurückkehrte. Er hatte sogar Potters Mangel an Eulen in der Großen Halle während des Frühstücks bemerkt. Mit einem beunruhigten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte Dumbledore einmal gesagt, als Snape dabei war, dass er es bereuen würde, dass der Junge weder „so gesund noch so glücklich in der Obhut von Lilys Schwester war, als ich gehofft hatte."

Und dann war da der gemeine, gekünstelte Kommentar von Draco Malfoy im ersten Jahr des Jungen in der Zaubertrankstunde:

 _„_ _Es tut mir ja so Leid für all die Leute, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, weil sie daheim nicht erwünscht sind."_

Der elfjährige Potter hatte wegen dieser Stichelei nicht im Mindesten verstört ausgesehen und Snape hatte es ohne einen weiteren Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis geschoben.

Vernachlässigt, sicher…das ist es, was die anderen erwachsenen Zauberer in Potters Leben zu denken schienen. Angst, vielleicht sogar Abneigung. Zu viele Aufgaben und zu wenig Essen. Zu wenig Liebe. Snape hatte alle diese düsteren Kommentare des Lehrpersonals und der Ordensmitglieder gleichermaßen abgetan, schrieb es dem unfassbaren Verlangen der hoffnungshungrigen Zauberern zu, den Jungen-der-lebte zu verwöhnen und beschützen.

Und jetzt wusste er, so genau, wie sie den Jungen beobachtet hatten, ihm nachgegeben und verehrt hatten und abwechselnd einen Wirbel um ihn veranstalteten, niemand hatte körperliche Misshandlung vermutet: nicht Molly mit ihrer Fülle an mütterlicher Besorgnis, nicht Minerva, seine Hauslehrerin, nicht Filius mit dem scharfen, durchdringenden Geist, nicht einmal Poppy Pomfrey, die Potter mindestens einmal pro Jahr im Krankenflügel behandeln musste.

Nein, nicht einmal Dumbledore, der so viel um die Ohren hatte und so schrecklich wollte, dass alles richtig ist, so dass er das Offensichtliche nicht sah.

Snape dachte, dass er es vielleicht hätte sehen können, hätte er hingeschaut – seine eigene Erfahrung als Kind und als Lehrer machten ihn zu einem guten Kandidaten – und die Tatsache, dass er es nicht getan hatte, verstörte und bestürzte ihn.

Der Gedanke, was Lily fühlen würde, wenn sie ihren Sohn vor einer Stunde gesehen hätte – stoisch eine blutige Nase versorgend, mit einer ruhigen, ermattenden Gleichmütigkeit, die in ihren Auswirkungen Angst einflößend war, fühlte sich an, als wenn sich stumpfe Krallen um sein Herz legen würden, die Blut verströmende Furchen in hinterlassen würden.

 _Warum_ hatte er so etwas nie in den Erinnerungen des Jungen im letzten Jahr gesehen?

Es gab natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass eine solche Gewalt eine kürzliche Entwicklung war. Vernachlässigung und Strenge, ja, aber wenn Potter die ganze Zeit misshandelt worden wäre, wäre er sicherlich in Snapes eigenes Haus sortiert worden oder vielleicht in Filius' oder Pomonas? Von allen vier Häusern war Snapes' das wahrscheinlichste, angeschlagene Kinder zu erhalten, die schon früh die Kunst der Selbsterhaltung gelernt haben. Flitwick und Sprout teilten sich in etwa den Rest auf – diese, die dazu tendierten, der Realität mithilfe von Büchern zu entkommen, fühlten sich zu Ravenclaw hingezogen, während die gebrochenen nach Hufflepuff kamen. Es war sehr selten, dass ein misshandeltes Kind in Gryffindor einsortiert wurde.

 _Aber das ist immerhin Potter,_ dachte Snape sauer, _der Junge der als Ausnahme für jede Regel lebte._

Sogar seine inneren Spötteleien dem Jungen gegenüber waren nur halbherzig, so geschockt war er von dem, was er gesehen hatte.

Er schaute zum Bett hinüber. Potter schien zu schlafen, seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. Ohne seine Brille war seine Ähnlichkeit zu Lily ausgeprägter, die hohen Wangenknochen setzten sich von James' dünnem Gesicht ab. Das gute Blut in seiner Linie zeigte sich und wurde irgendwie durch den hässlichen blauen Fleck, der seine Wange wie einen Rabenflügel zeichnete, hervorgehoben.

Snape wollte verzweifelt glauben, dass die grobe Behandlung von Dursley etwas Neues war – der Dementorenangriff auf seinen Sohn im letzten Sommer hatte ihm vielleicht den Verstand verlieren lassen. Möglicherweise hatte er sich dem Alkohol zugewandt, wie Snapes eigener Vater. Oder vielleicht gingen seine Geschäfte nicht mehr so gut und Potter war ein willkommener Sündenbock, an dem er seine Frustration auslassen konnte.

Aber wie sehr er es auch glauben wollte, brachte das Verhalten des Jungen die Lüge dieser Theorie zum Vorschein. Er war natürlich aufgebracht, aber nicht so aufgebracht, wie er es hätte sein sollen, wenn es neu gewesen wäre, dachte Snape. Und anstatt Angst zeigte er nur Wut und Frustration. Es war kein Schock oder keine Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er sich sauber machte; nur eine systematische Behandlung, die Blutung zu stoppen und alle Spuren des Blutes verschwinden zu lassen, ohne etwas auf den Boden oder das Bett tropfen zu lassen.

Kurzum, er hatte sich genau so verhalten, wie sich Snape selber in seinem Alter verhalten hatte, nachdem er eine Dosis von den Fäusten seines Vaters zu spüren bekommen hatte: als wenn dies Teil der Routine wäre, daheim zu sein.

Was die katastrophalen Okklumentikstunden im letzen Jahr anbelangt – es gab auch hier eine Antwort, wenngleich keine glückliche: selbst ein natürlicher Okklumentiker kann nicht alles verstecken, wenn er genug intensive Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Selbst Snape, neben Dumbledore und Voldemort einer der mächtigsten Okklumentiker, hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass Potter ein paar seiner Erinnerungen an diesem unvergesslichem Ereignis (dies war der Grund, warum er die schmerzhafteren Erinnerungen in das Denkarium gelegt hatte) flüchtig sehen konnte. Konnte es sein, dass Potter es geschafft hatte, die Erinnerungen der körperlichen Misshandlungen zwischen der Intensität seiner Erinnerungen von Black, der von Dementoren angegriffen wurde und Diggory, der am Friedhof ohne Gnade abgeschlachtet wurde, zu vergraben?

Eine plötzliche und vollkommene unerwartete Welle aus Mitleid dem Jungen gegenüber kam für Snape überraschend. Er schaute wieder in Richtung Bett. Genau jetzt war da etwas Herzzerreißendes in Potters Gesicht. Oftmals schaute er viel jünger als seine fünfzehn Jahre aus, aber in diesem Moment konnte man auf jedem Zentimeter erkennen, zu welchem ernsten, gesetzten Mann er werden würde; Belastungen tragend, schwerer als sie die meisten Männer trugen – als sie die meisten Männer jemals tragen _müssen_ , noch dazu die meisten Jungen – Belastungen auf seinen schmalen Schultern, für die ein Schlag seines Onkels das geringste Problem darstellen, vermutete Snape.

Falls Potter die Misshandlungen jahrelang ertrug, tat er dies ohne eine einzige Beschwerde und ohne es preis zu geben. Weasley, so wusste Snape, hätte es niemals vor Granger verheimlichen können und Granger hätte es für ihre Pflicht gehalten (wie es auch tatsächlich gewesen wäre), einen Lehrer zu informieren. Potter schwach? Da war eine größere Stärke, als Snape je vermutet hätte.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden des Käfigs hin, fühlte sich sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich verletzt und gebrochen – seine vorgefassten Vorstellungen über Harry Potter wurde einer nach der anderen zerschlagen.

Die Frage war…was würde er deswegen tun? Was jetzt?

Für jetzt konnte er nichts tun, außer zusehen, abwarten und verheilen.

Apropos verheilen…er fragte sich, ob es Dursley ernst gemeint hatte, dem Jungen für zwei Tage Essen vorzuenthalten. Wenn ihn Potter nicht füttern konnte, würde Snapes Gesundheit leiden. Er war an die physischen Gesetze des Körpers, in dem er gefangen war, gebunden und Fledermäuse benötigten ziemlich viel Essen, um ihren schnellen Stoffwechsel anzutreiben. Er würde im Moment nicht so schnell sein, weil er keine große Menge an Energie für das Fliegen benötigte, aber er war immer noch schnell genug…besonders wenn sein Körper sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen musste.

Potter hatte versprochen, ihm Essen zu besorgen und von dem, was Snape von den Händen des Jungen erfahren hatte, glaubte er fest daran, dass er es versuchen würde.

Er hoffte nur, dass Potter für den Versuch nicht leiden musste.

 _Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

Snape wurde aus seinen Träumereien durch ein anhaltendes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe gerissen. Potter setzte sich auf, weil er durch das Geräusch aufgewacht war und blickte in Richtung des Geräusches. Ein winziger, fluffiger Ball aus grauen Federn starrte ihn an und gab aufgeregte Laute von sich.

Potter sprang auf die Füße, sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, sodass die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, so schnell verschwanen, sodass die Illusion der frühen, düsteren Männlichkeit gebrochen war und Snape stattdessen einen ungeduldigen Jungen sah.

„Das ist von Ron!" rief Potter und beeilte sich, zum Fenster zu kommen. Er machte das Fenster weit auf und die fedrige, kleine Eule flog fröhlich zwitschernd in den Raum, froh, die Mission erfüllt zu haben.

„Schau mal Spartacus…Errol ist auch hier!" Potter griff in die Äste des Baumes, der genau außen am Fenster stand und holte eine große, sehr alte, müde aussehende Eule herein, kein Wunder – ein großes Paket war an ihre Füße gebunden. Potter setzte die Eule ab und begann sie vom Paket zu befreien. Sie gab schwache, dankbare Laute von sich.

Währenddessen kollidierte die kleine, hyperaktive Eule mit Snapes Käfig mit einem lauten Klirren und begann, um ihn herumzutänzeln wie eine Biene um eine Blume, immerzu Laute von sich gebend. Snape blickte sie verärgert an, seine Lippen waren gekräuselt.

„Hier! Komm her Pig, hör damit auf. Mach Spartacus nicht verrückt; er hatte eine schwere Zeit. Lass mich mal sehen, was Ron dir mitgegeben hat." Potter fing die kleine Eule in seiner Hand und löste den Brief von ihren Füßen.

 _Pig?_ Dachte Snape ungläubig. _Warum würde der Schwachkopf Weasley eine Eule wie diese „Pig" nennen?_

Potter machte den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen. Snape konnte nicht sagen, warum der freudige Ausdruck auf Potters blauem Gesicht sein Herz so schmerzen lies, aber es tat es.

Mit immer noch einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht legte Potter den Brief auf seinen Tisch und drehte sich zum Paket, das er mit einem Taschenmesser öffnete.

„Whoa, danke Mrs. Weasley!" Er grinste und drehte sich zu Snape. „Spartacus, wir haben eine Galgenfrist bekommen…Mrs. Weasley hat Essen gesendet. Für die Fleischpasteten wirst du keinen Nutzen haben, das weiß ich, aber hier sind ein paar Früchtekuchen, die deinen Namen tragen!"

Es war in der Schachtel auch eine Karte, nahm Snape wahr – die Art, die innen weiß und außen mit Blumen verziert war, auf die die Hexen kleine Notizen machten. Potter öffnete sie und während er las blieb sein Lächeln beständig, aber änderte sich irgendwie zu traurig und wehmütig. Ohne ein Wort legte er sie beiseite.

„Ok Pig, ich hab hier einen Brief fertig, den du zu Ron bringen kannst. Willst du hier übernachten oder willst du gleich wieder zurück?" fragte Potter, der einen Umschlag aus der Schreibtischschublade zog.

Pig flatterte sofort auf Potters Arm und der Junge knotete den Brief an ihre Füße. Mit einem schnellen, liebevollen Kneifen in das Handgelenk des Jungen, flog sie zum Fenster hinaus.

„Errol, ich frag gar nicht, ob du hier bleiben willst, weil ich denke, dass du solltest", sagte der Junge, während er die ältere Eule auf seinen Tisch hob. Er goss den Rest von seinem gewohnten, nächtlichen Wasserglas in eine von Hedwigs Schüsseln, die er aus dem Käfig herausgenommen hatte, um Snape mehr Platz zu geben. In die andere Schüssel gab er ein paar Eulenkekse. Die Eule gab dankende Laute von sich und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Als sie fertig war fragte Potter „meinst du, du könntest im Baum da draußen schlafen? Spartacus benutzt momentan Hedwigs Käfig und irgendwie denke ich nicht, dass er Gesellschaft gut finden würde!" Der Junge blickte mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Käfig.

 _Allerdings!_ Dachte Snape gereizt.

Vorsichtig hob der Junge die gebrechliche Eule aus dem Fenster nach draußen und setzte sie auf einen dicken Ast. Sie gab noch einen kleinen Laut von sich und legte gleich ihren Kopf unter ihre Flügel. Snape war sicher, dass er das gefiederte Fiasko fast sofort schnarchen hören konnte.

Potter nahm den Brief von Ron Weasley, schmiss sich aufs Bett, wie Teenager das machen, wenn sie ausspannen wollen und las ihn ein zweites Mal. Dann faltete er ihn und legte ihn in Reichweite auf den Nachttisch, legte sich mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt zurück und sah an die Decke. Snape war überrascht, wie glücklich er aussah.

Nach einem Moment senkte er seine Augen wieder und blickte zu Snape.

„Ein dreiseitiger Brief…das ist ziemlich gut für Ron, Spartacus", gab der Junge mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. „Er würde der erste sein, der dir erzählt, dass er kein guter Briefeschreiber ist. Aber ich höre von ihm den Sommer über vielleicht einmal die Woche. Er gibt sich Mühe, weil er weiß, dass…naja, es mir nicht unbedingt Spaß macht, hier zu sein. Hermine schreibt sogar mehr, so jeden zweiten Tag. Ich werde wahrscheinlich morgen von ihr hören."

Er hielt eine Weile inne und dachte hart nach, seine Augenbrauen waren so kraus, dass sie Snape an Lily erinnerten, wie sie über einem besonders schwierigen Verwandlungsaufsatz saß.

„Ich hab großartige Freunde" sagte Potter endlich. „Ich kann wirklich auf sie zählen, weißt du?"

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, immer noch Snape im Blick.

„Und Rons Mutter…sie ist auch genial. Als Dudley vorletzten Sommer auf Diät war, hat sie angefangen, mir Essen zu schicken. Sie macht das bis jetzt. Ich bin dafür wirklich dankbar, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht wirklich viel Geld haben und so. Sie weiß es, denke ich…ich habs ihr nie gesagt, aber ich denke, sie weiß, dass Essensentzug ein Lieblingsweg meines Onkels und meiner Tante ist, mich zu bestrafen."

Er war einen Moment still, setzte sich dann plötzlich auf, Füße auf dem Bett und die Knie zu sich hingezogen. Er wickelte seine Arme um die angewinkelten Beine und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie ab. Seine ruhelosen Augen sahen wieder zu Snapes ruhigen hinüber.

„Weißt du, Spartacus…Ron ist ein wirklich toller Freund, auf viele Arten. Das einzige Mal, dass irgendwas zwischen uns kommt, ist wenn…naja, wenn er…manchmal auf mich eifersüchtig ist."

Potter stockte, dachte nach.

„Ich wünschte, er wäre es nicht", sagte er langsam. „Er sollte nicht, ich meine…ich habe Geld, aber was bringt mir das." Seine Augen flackerten im Raum umher, besahen sich die heruntergekommenen Möbel und die blanken Wände. „Ron hasst es…sich arm zu fühlen. Und er hasst es, der jüngste von so vielen Brüdern zu sein."

Er war wieder still, flüsterte dann: „Ich würde allerdings mit ihm tauschen. Jederzeit."

Potter lehnte sich wieder gegen das Kopfende und atmete in einem langen Atemzug aus. Das Laternenlicht ließ seine blauen Flecken nicht ganz so schlimm aussehen.

„Es ist komisch, Spartacus", sagte er nachdenklich, seine Stimme war leise, zögerlich. „Es gibt viele Menschen, die mich mögen…denken, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin…ohne mich jemals getroffen zu haben und aus gar keinem Grund. Ich denke, dass Ron am Anfang auch ein bisschen so war."

Seine Lippen verschoben sich zu einem trockenen Lächeln.

„Es gibt auch genug Leute, die mich nicht ausstehen können, ohne mich getroffen zu haben und aus keinem Grund! Snape war so, denke ich."

Im Eulenkäfig bewegte sich Snape ruhelos.

„Für die längste Zeit im ersten Jahr hab ich nicht mal gewusst, warum er mich so sehr hasst", grübelte Potter. „Keiner wollte mir etwas sagen, außer Dumbledore am Ende vom Jahr als ich im Krankenflügel war. Und das war auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit."

Der Junge seufzte. „Dumbledore ist gut darin, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Das…macht mir manchmal Sorgen."

Das machte auch Snape Sorgen.

„Jedenfalls", redete Potter nach einer weiteren langen Pause weiter. „ _habe_ ich erfahren, warum Snape mich nicht mag…aber es ist nicht wegen _mir_ , verstehst du? Er hasst mich, für wessen Sohn ich bin und wie er denkt, dass ich bin." Potter grübelte für einen Moment. „Das hat mich…auch nicht gut über ihn fühlen lassen, verstehst du was ich meine?

Snape dachte, er würde.

Potter drehte sich wieder auf seine Seite, klammerte das Kissen gegen seine Brust und sah die Wand an.

„Letztes Jahr", begann er und Snape dachte, er nahm nicht mal wahr, dass er laut sprach „bin ich in Dumbledores Denkarium gegangen, in dem Snapes Erinnerungen drin waren. Ich dachte… ich dachte, dass er was im Schilde führte, etwas Schlimmes. Er war ein Todesser, weißt du. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum Dumbledore ihn vertraute! Er wollte mir nicht sagen, warum…er hat mich letztes Jahr gar nichts gesagt. Also bis zu der Nacht im Ministerium. Die Nacht…in der Sirius gestorben ist.

Potter fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar.

„Ich dachte, er war wütend auf mich", sagte er mit einer leisen Stimme. „Dumbledore mein ich. Wegen…du weißt schon, er ist aus dem Zaubergmott geflogen und all das…das Zeug im _Propheten_. Er wollte mich gar nicht sehen oder mit mir sprechen." Der Junge schloss gequält die Augen.

Snape seufzte zu sich selbst. Es war dumm, kindisch, so zu denken – aber Potter _war_ immer noch ein Kind. _Albus, für einen so brillanten Mann wie du es bist, bist du in der Lage, ganz schön extreme Fehlurteile zu machen._

„Jedenfalls", redete Potter weiter, „ich dachte, dass er wegen Snape Recht hatte und ich die ganze Zeit im Unrecht war, weil Snape nach Sirius geschaut hatte, als ich ihm gesagt hab, was ich in meiner Vision gesehen hab und er hat den Orden nach mir ins Ministerium gesendet…und er hasst uns beide, Sirius und mich, also hat er das Richtige getan, ob er wollte oder nicht. Das ist auch was, denke ich."

 _Naja, danke für die zweifelhafte Empfehlung,_ dachte Snape sauer.

Dieses Mal dauerte die Stille so lange, dass Snape dachte, dass Potter wieder eingeschlafen war. Er verlor sich gerade selber in seine Gedanken als der Junge noch einmal sprach – tatsächlich überhörte er beinahe, was er sagte:

„Das war die Nacht, in der ich von der Prophezeiung erfuhr."

Hierbei rann ein Schütteln entlang Snapes Wirbelsäule und spitzte seine Ohren. Er hatte noch nie die gesamte Prophezeiung gehört, aber es schien so, als ob Potter es hätte…sicher von Dumbledore.

Der Junge spannte sich sichtbar an und legte dann seine Hand ungeduldig vor seine Augen.

„Ich will aber darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken", sagte er knapp.

Er stand abrupt auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, wo er einen Schlafanzug herausholte. Als er sein T-Shirt auszog, war Snape bestürzt, dass er blaue Fingerabdrücke auf seiner linken Schulter sehen konnte: er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Dursley den Jungen ergriff und ihn zur Treppe schob, nachdem er ihn früher am Abend geschlagen hatte.

 _Wir müssen hier raus_ , dachte Snape und er bemerkte nicht, dass er jetzt von _wir_ dachte und nicht von _ich_.


	8. Chapter 8

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Vor fast fünfzehn Jahren stellte sich Severus Snape selbst die Aufgabe, der er sich dem Rest seines Lebens mit seinem besten Können vollkommen widmen wollte – Harry Potter beschützen. Es war, so fühlte er, der letzte, beste und einzige Dienst, den er Lily Evans, die die Liebe seines Lebens war – und blieb, erweisen konnte.

Dass er den Jungen wegen seiner Vaterschaft verabscheute und wegen der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die dies hervorrief, einen Groll gehen ihn hegte, machte keinen Unterschied. Snape war ein unbeirrbarer Mann, der nach seinem eigenen, moralischen Kodex lebte, komme was wolle. Das was der Grund, aus dem er der Sache nachgegangen war, als Potter die „Gefangennahme" von Sirius Black in einer Vision gesehen hatte. Snape hatte genug Tote in seinem Leben gesehen und wünschte nicht noch mehr auf der guten Seite zu sehen und er würde niemals einen Kollegen aus dem Orden zurücklassen, ob er ihn nun mochte oder nicht.

Mit der Ausnahme von Dumbledore war es Snape egal, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Kollegen, die Mitglieder aus dem Orden, die Schüler und ein großer Teil der Zauberwelt ihm generell Misstrauen, Abneigung und Argwohn entgegenbrachten. Das passte ihm zu genüge. Er wollte sich bei niemandem beliebt machen. Keine Auszeichnungen, die er verdienen hätte können, würden es wiedergutmachen können, was er Lily angetan hatte. Er hatte weder Bedarf an Freunden: das Leben hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Liebe oft in Verlust endete; noch wollte er in seiner Aufgabe als Spion abgelenkt werden. Er war auf seine Slytherins Stolz und versuchte nicht einmal, seine bevorzugende Behandlung zu verbergen, aber das war nicht um deren Willen sondern darum, dass er ihre Todesser-Verwandten nicht verärgern wollte. Aber auch wann immer er einen Slytherin unterstützen konnte, besonders gegenüber einem Gryffindor, linderte es den wunden Punkt seiner unglücklichen Erfahrungen mit den Rumtreibern.

Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore hoffte, dass er, Snape, anfangen würde, sich um Lilys Kind zu sorgen. Der Zaubertrankmeister war sicher, dass dies nie passieren würde. Trotz seines persönlichen Schwurs, den Jungen um jeden Preis zu beschützen, hätte er es vorgezogen, ihn von der Schule zu werfen, damit er nicht mehr immerzu unter Snapes Augen herumlief. Abgesehen vom Nachsitzen (während dieser ihn der Zaubertrankmeister begeistert schikanierte), verbrachte Snape so wenig Zeit wie möglich in der Anwesenheit des Balges. Und sogar das Nachsitzen hinterließ Snape mit einem ernüchternden, frustrierenden Gefühl.

Snape hatte kein Verlangen, etwas über das Leben des Jungen zu erfahren, abgesehen davon, was er in der Schule beobachtete und er beobachtete so wenig, wie er konnte (außer, natürlich, was er verwenden konnte, um Potter in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen). Er erlaubte Potter in seiner Gegenwart so wenig als möglich zu sprechen; er würde keine Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen für sein Benehmen dulden. Wenn andere Erwachsene von dem Jungen sprachen, entfernte sich Snape so schnell wie möglich von dem Gespräch.

Dementsprechend war die jetzige Situation vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, in der Snape etwas über den _echten_ Harry Potter lernen konnte, den, den er weigerte zu sehen…und sogar lernen konnte, sich ihm gegenüber anders zu fühlen.

Die nächsten drei Wochen nahmen eine Routine an: jeden Morgen um 6:30 Uhr (an Wochenenden eine Stunde später) würde Petunia an der Tür ihres Neffen pochen. Der Junge würde in die nächstgelegenen Kleidungsstücke schlüpfen und schnell die Treppe hinunter verschwinden, um das Frühstück für die Familie vorzubereiten. Etwa eine Stunde später würde er zurückkommen, um nach den Bedürfnissen seines „Haustieres" zu sehen. Jeden Tag nahm er Snape treu aus seinem Käfig und versorgte sorgfältig seine verletzte Schulter. Dann würde er den Käfig saubermachen, den Futter- und Wassernapf austauschen und den Käfig bedecken, bevor er seine eigene Morgenwäsche durchführte.

Snapes Wunde verheilte langsam; er dachte, dass Bellatrix ihre wirblige, feurige Klinge auf Dämonsfeuer aufgebaut hatte. Falls dem so wäre, war ihre Kontrolle bewundernswert. Jedenfalls würde sich die verfluchte Wunde weiter in seinen Muskel fressen, vielleicht sogar permanent geschädigt bleiben – ihn vielleicht sogar umbringen. Ein Heiler wäre in der Lage gewesen, Snape schneller Fortschritte machen zu lassen, aber Potter war in Bezug auf Heilen auch kein Versager…und die Tatsache, dass er Zaubertränke hatte, die ihm erlaubten, die Verletzung zu behandeln, war die Rettung für seine Schulter, Muggel-Hilfsmittel würden keinen Effekt haben.

Jeden Tag würde Snape auf Potters Knie sitzen und sich dazu zwingen, still zu halten, während der Junge die schmerzhafte Stelle säuberte, sie versorgte und wieder verband. Potter schien zu wissen, wie schmerzhaft es für Snape war, denn trotz seiner sanften Berührung versuchte er, die Fledermaus mit seiner Stimme zu beruhigen, indem er aus dem _Tagespropheten_ vorlas, während er arbeitete. Dadurch lernte Snape, wie sich die öffentliche Meinung in Bezug auf den „Auserwählten" änderte; er war amüsiert, dass Potter noch angewiderter war, als Snape selbst.

Wenn der Junge es satt hatte, aus dem _Propheten_ zu lesen, würde er stattdessen manchmal seinem Haustier etwas vorsingen. Obwohl er für keine Gesangskarriere infrage käme, sang Potter ziemlich melodisch (er gab freimütig zu, dass er niemals den Mut hätte, seine Fähigkeit „im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu zeigen, wo die anderen mich einweisen lassen könnten") und Snape musste zugeben, dass er die einfache Interpretation ziemlich…entspannend fand.

Sobald Snape versorgt und das Zimmer aufgeräumt war, würde Potter sich für den Tag fertig machen und dann bis in den Abend hinein verschwinden. Snape wusste, dass er von morgens bis abends mit Hausarbeiten beschäftigt war – der scharfe Geruchssinn der Fledermaus konnte den Schweiß der körperlichen Arbeit am Jungen riechen, wenn er zurückkam, gemeinsam mit dem Geruch von gemähtem Gras oder Möbelpolitur oder Reinigungsmittel oder Gartendünger oder Silberpolierpaste oder Farbe und Terpentin. Sehr oft roch er auch nach Essen.

Potter würde sich etwas waschen, würde dann die Abdeckung des Käfigs entfernen und Snape mit seinem gewöhnlichen, sanften „Hey Spartacus" begrüßen. Dann würde er an seinem Tisch sitzen und eine oder zwei Stunden mit Schularbeiten beschäftigt sein. Wenn er fertig war, würde er seine Bücher wegschieben, sich ausstrecken und zum Bett hinüber gehen.

Dann würde er zu Snape sprechen – manchmal bis zu zwei Stunden – bevor er sich schlafen legte. Wenn ihn ein Albtraum in den frühen Morgenstunden aufweckte (was zwei- oder dreimal die Woche passierte), würde der Junge zu seinem verwandelten Zaubertrankmeister für eine weitere halbe Stunde oder länger sprechen.

Die Ironie der Situation war natürlich, dass es Potter unendlich bevorzugen würde, sich anstatt Snape lieber Argus Filch anzuvertrauen. Und Snape seinerseits würde sich niemals aussuchen, ausführlich die Teenagerängste und deren jugendliche Entbürdung anzuhören, noch dazu Potters – der bloße Gedanke daran, dies zu tun, würde gewöhnlicherweise dazu führen, dass seine Augen mit reiner Langeweile für fünf Minuten ins Nichts blicken würden. Aber der Junge dachte, er würde zu einem dummen Tier sprechen und der grübelnde Zaubertrankmeister war ein gefangenes Publikum, das nicht sprechen konnte – also war er _gezwungen_ ausnahmsweise zuzuhören und während des Zuhörens lernte er mehr darüber, was sich in Harry Potters Gedanken und Herzen abspielte, als jede andere lebende Kreatur auf der Erde – abgesehen vielleicht von Potters Eule, die immer noch bei Hagrid in Hogwarts war.

All die Sorgen, Beklemmungen und Ängste, bei denen Potter sich nicht durchringen konnte, sie mit seinen Freunden zu teilen, berichtete er Snape. Dadurch lernte Snape von der Prophezeiung mit all ihren schrecklichen Konsequenten, über die Aktivitäten von Dumbledores Armee, über Dolores Umbridge und ihre schneidende Schreibfeder, über die Potter zu stolz war, um sich bei McGonagall zu beschweren, von der Liebe zu Dumbledores und der Angst, den alten Mann im Stich zu lassen. Er lernte von Potters Enttäuschung, wie die kurze Romanze mit Miss Chang endete, seine wachsende Anziehung zu Miss Weasley und seine Sorgen, wie ihr Bruder reagieren würde, wenn er von ihnen erfahren würde und von seinen Zweifeln, ob er überhaupt auf ein normales Leben mit normalen Beziehungen führen könnte. Er lernte von den Ambitionen des Jungen, ein Auror zu werden und seiner Sorge vor den Ergebnissen seiner ZAGs. Er lernte, die immense Angst des Jungen vor Verlust zu verstehen, eine Angst, die daraus entsprang, dass die Menschen, die er liebte getötet werden könnten oder sich von ihm abwenden könnten. Er realisierte sogar das Bedauern des Jungen über das Aufsuchen von Snapes Erinnerungen im letzen Jahr – und auch nicht nur aus dem Grund, was er dabei über seinen Vater erfahren hatte, sondern weil er die Privatsphäre eines Mitglied des Ordens aus seinem eigenen Misstrauen heraus verletzt hatte.

Die Situation hatte den Jungen in die ungewöhnliche Position gebracht, sich ausgerechnet Snape anzuvertrauen, sie hatte aber auch Snape in die ungewöhnliche Position gebracht, Potter mit ganzem Herzen zuzuhören – _richtig_ zuzuhören. Nicht in der Lage zu Sprechen, sich zu Bewegen oder zu Handeln hatte Snape seine eigenen Ängste, mit denen er umgehen musste, mitsamt Schmerzen und Langeweile. Sein Verschwinden wurde anscheinend totgeschwiegen, sonst hätte es Potter erwähnt – _wahrscheinlich mit einer Trompetenfanfare_ , dachte Snape sauer. Und die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht gefunden wurde, hieß, dass Dumbledore noch eine zusätzliche Sorge hatte, die er auf die Liste seiner Belastungen hinzufügen konnte.

Dann war da noch die konstante Spannung, die von der Befürchtung kam, dass ihn der Dunkle Lord rufen könnte und er nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihm nachzufolgen. Soweit hatte er Glück – Voldemort vermied es, ihn zu oft zu sich zu rufen, aus Angst, Dumbledore würde Verdacht schöpfen – aber sein Glück würde nicht für immer währen, wusste Snape. Und er war tief beunruhigt, was McNair und Bellatrix Lestrange an dem Tag im Schilde führten, an dem sie ihn angegriffen hatten. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Voldemort nicht jeden Plan in seinen Anhängern anvertraute, aber diese Nichtberücksichtigung beunruhigte ihn nichtsdestotrotz.

Was die Langeweile betrifft…Snape hatte nichts zu tun, sich von seiner Abgeschiedenheit abzulenken, außer die Seiten des _Tagespropheten_ zu lesen, mit dem Potter den Käfig auslegte und begierig zuzuhören, wenn der Junge ihm von der Zeitung oder von seinen persönlichen Briefen vorlas (besonders jene Briefe von den Ordensmitgliedern). Er schlief fast den ganzen Tag (wie es Fledermäuse tun), meditierte einen Großteil der Zeit, überdachte Zaubertränke in seinem Kopf, rezitierte Gedichtszeilen seiner Zeit, in der er mit Lily gelesen und gelernt hatte, und sorgte sich.

Es war aber zunehmend Potter selbst, der seine Hauptquelle in Ablenkung wurde – das verwöhnte, arrogante Balg, das dachte, dass es zu gut war, um die Regeln zu befolgen. Oder so hatte er gedacht.

Snape hatte sich immer etwas auf seine Einsamkeit eingebildet und darauf, mit seiner eigenen Gesellschaft zufrieden zu sein. Aber sogar Pettigrew, der sich über ein Jahrzehnt als das Haustier des Weasley Jungen ausgab, hatte mehr Gesellschaft als es Snape jetzt hatte. Die einzige Stimme, die er jetzt hörte (jedenfalls mit Klarheit) war Potters und Snape begann sich auf die Rückkehr des Jungen jeden Abend mit einem Eifer und einer Erleichterung, die er nicht mal sich selbst zugestehen wollte, zu freuen.

Durch Potters Träumereien über seine Freunde, seine Feinde, seine Ideen und seine Bestrebungen konnte Snape erkennen, zunächst widerstrebend, mit der Zeit aber sehr eifrig, was Dumbledore ihn die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, ihn bewusst zu machen – dass der Junge mit James Potters Leichtsinn, Dickköpfigkeit, fehlender Feinheit und Neigung zum Regelbrechen aber auch Lilys Mitgefühl, Loyalität, vergebende Natur und im Angesicht von schlechter Behandlung trotzdem eine überwältigende Kapazität zu lieben besaß.

Snape mutmaßte aber auch etwas, das nicht einmal Dumbledore geraten hätte, vielleicht…dass die Neigung zur Geheimniskrämerei und Regelbrechen nicht durch Arroganz oder einer überheblichen Haltung, wie er es dachte, zustande kam, sondern von einem tief gesätem Misstrauen gegenüber Erwachsenen – die ihm, in der Tat niemals Grund für Vertrauen gegeben hatten.

So durchsichtig er auch schien, Harry Potter hätte es niemals in Slytherin geschafft.

Schwäche? Vielleicht. Als Snape Potters Gedanken über Draco hörte, wie er seinen Erzfeind aus der Schule verachtete, ihn aber gleichzeitig Verständnis entgegenbrachte, wusste er dass der Malfoy Junge zu einem Feind niemals so großzügig sein würde. Aber er wusste auch, dass Potter, ohne es zu wissen, Dumbledores Fähigkeit teilte, dass Menschen ihn lieben – eine Macht, die ihn, falls er sie nutzten würde, dazu bringen könnte, das Leben der anderen zu lenken. Und doch war es so klar, dass der Junge zu viel Demut besaß, eine solche Tat zu begehen, selbst wenn er von dieser Fähigkeit wüsste. Dies machte ihn angreifbar, könnte sogar generell töricht sein – zeigte aber eine Rechtschaffenheit weit über Dumbledores.

Kein Wunder, dass der alte Zauberer den Jungen so über alle Maßen liebte. Snape realisierte, dass er selbst als misshandelter Junge gelernt hatte, sich nicht in die Karten schauen zu lassen, um eifersüchtigerweise sein Herz zu beschützen. Potter konnte oder wollte nicht lernen, dies zu tun. Anstatt dass dies ein Beweis für Schwäche war, wie es Snape zu Beginn dachte, war das die Macht, die zum Schluss Voldemort zerstören würde?

Aber von all den Dingen, über die Potter zu „Spartacus" sprach, bemerkte Snape, dass er niemals mehr über die Dursleys sprach, als ein paar Bemerkungen zu Zeiten: „ich beeile mich besser, dass ich das Frühstück mache, sonst kommt Petunia hier rauf;" „Ich muss die Hecke noch fertig schneiden bis Onkel Vernon nach Hause kommt oder ich krieg es mit ihm zu tun;" „Ich bin froh, dass Mrs. Weasley die Fleischpasteten geschickt hat – ich hab beim Abendessen nicht genug bekommen, weil Dudley Extraportionen genommen hat"

Snape fand diese Auslassungen besonders verstörend, da der Junge immer wieder mit kleineren Verletzungen auftauchte: ein blauer Fleck um sein Handgelenk an einem Tag, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe am nächsten Tag. Einmal tauchte er mit einem roten Handabdruck auf seinem Gesicht auf. Der Abdruck verdunkelte sich nicht zu einem blauen Fleck, aber Snape dachte, dass Petunias lange, dünne Finge ihn gemacht hätten. An diesen Tagen war Potter nicht annähernd so gesprächig in den Abenden, und doch würde er gewöhnlich einen Albtraum in derselben Nacht haben. Seine Unterhaltungen, die diesen Träumen folgte, waren ausnahmslos mürrisch.

Sein eigener Mangel an Einblick in die brutale Behandlung (mitsamt der anscheinenden Akzeptanz des Jungen von dieser Behandlung) ließen Snape sich fragen, ob Vernon und Petunia Dursley ihrem Sohn gegenüber genauso hart waren, wie sie es mit ihrem Neffen waren…es war möglich, dass Potter nicht der einzige Minderjährige in diesem Haushalt war, dessen Privatleben sich näher angeschaut werden musste. Erst als die dritte Woche anbrach, in der Snape in Potters Pflege verbrachte, bekam Snape den bisher endgültigsten Beweis der Ungleichheit zwischen Potter und seinem Cousin, soweit es die Dursley Eltern anbetraf.

Es war Sonntag – Snape wusste dies, weil es einerseits Potter erlaubt war, ein bisschen länger als normal zu schlafen und andererseits hatte er das Datum auf dem _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, in den Potter vertieft war, nachdem er die Verletzungen seines Haustieres versorgt hatte und bevor er sich für den Tag fertig machte. Dursley, von der Arbeit zu Hause, schaute anscheinend irgendeine Muggelsportveranstaltung am Fernseher an (Snape dachte, dass er die Geräusche eines gerade laufenden Spieles hören konnte, als Potter die Tür öffnete, um das Zimmer zu verlassen).

Potter hatte anscheinend am Nachmittag etwas getan, was seinen Onkel aufgebracht hatte, weil Snape plötzlich aus einem festen Schlaf gerissen wurde, als er die Stimme des Muggel-Manns hörte, die fürchterlich überreizt klang.

So erschrocken, dass er fast den Halt am Maschendraht, an dem er hing, verlor, hielt sich Snape mit seiner nicht verletzten Vorderpfote fest und lauschte angespannt. Durch die Abdeckung, eine geschlossene Tür und die gesamte Etage hörte er Dursleys Worte, die er schon in der letzten Nacht gesprochen hatte, als er die Nase seines Neffen blutig geschlagen hatte: _unnormal. Freak._

Snape fragte sich unbehaglich, was Potter getan hatte, um den Mann wütend zu machen. Er wartete besorgt auf das Geräusch eines Polterns, wie letztes Mal – aber diese Mal hörte er nur die Füße des Jungen, die die Stufen nach oben kamen.

Er ließ sich auf den Boden des Käfigs fallen, als der Junge in das Zimmer stürmte. Potter kam direkt zum Käfig, zog die Abdeckung beiseite und öffnete die Käfigtür.

Snape war zu erstaunt, um sich zurückzuziehen oder zu protestieren, als ihn Potter ergriff, ihn schnell durch das Zimmer trug und ihn kurzerhand in einen lang verlassenen Hamsterkäfig legte, der leer auf einem Regal voller kaputter Spielsachen, Modelle und Elektroniksachen neben einem Schrank stand.

Snape starrte Potter mit Erstaunen an, als der Junge die Käfigtür schloss. Er war viel kleiner als der Eulenkäfig, sein Flughund-Körper hatte fast keinen Platz, sich umzudrehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Spartacus", sagte der Junge grimmig. Er war ziemlich blass und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte Angst, und grimmige Resignation auf einmal. Er hob den Käfig mit dem Griff auf der Oberseite an. „Mein Onkel kommt hier rauf, um…um mit mir zu sprechen. Ich will nicht, dass du dabei bist und ich will nicht riskieren, dass er dich bemerkt. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde oder wie du reagieren würdest und ich will es nicht ausprobieren."

Bevor Snape die Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, bewegte sich Potter auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer und in den Flur hinaus. Snape hatte einen kurzen, benommenen Eindruck von einem breiten, mit Teppichboden ausgelegten Flur mit geschlossenen Türen auf jeder Seite, von einem Dachfenster am Ende dunkel beleuchtet. Potter ging schnell zum Ende des Flurs, öffnete leise die Tür und durchquerte einen hellen Raum voller Sonnenschein, in dem Snape schmerzhaft mit den Augen blinzelte.

Potter setzte den Käfig ab.

„Du wirst hier sicher sein, Spartacus", flüsterte der Junge. „Das ist das Zimmer von meinem Cousin und er verbringt heute den Tag mit seiner Gang. Ich werde dich später wieder holen."

Er ging durchs Zimmer und schlüpfte durch die Tür, schloss sie hinter sich und ließ Lautlosigkeit zurück.

Für einen Moment saß Snape vollkommen ruhig in der Stille des Raumes, sein Herzklopfen hämmerte in seinen Ohren. Er wurde aus einem festen Schlaf und aus dem Zimmer, in dem er die letzten zwei Wochen und mehr verbracht hatte, herausgerissen. Er fühlte sich komplett verwirrt.

Ein paar Momente tiefer Atemzüge und Beruhigungstechniken später, hatte sich Snapes Gehirn soweit geklärt, dass er sich seine neue Umgebung ansehen konnte.

Er war ein einem großen, luftigen Raum, mindestens zweimal so groß wie Potters Zimmer. Die Wände waren in einem tiefen, aber fröhlichen blau gestrichen. Sie schauten frisch gestrichen aus und Snape fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie Potter gestrichen hatte…er hatte früher in diesem Monat einen Geruch von Terpentin und Farbe an den Händen von Potter entdecken können und hatte Flecken von derselben Farbe auf der ausgewaschenen, ausgeleierten blauen Jeans gesehen.

Ein Doppelbett mit einer dicken Matratze dominierte eine Wand, das Bett war mit einer flauschigen, blau-grau gestreiften Steppdecke bedeckt. Vorhänge aus demselben Material flatterten an drei großen Fenstern, von denen zwei zum Garten hinaus gingen, das andere zur Seite des Hauses. Ein dicker, grau gefleckter Teppich bedeckte den Großteil des Holzbodens. In der Ecke zwischen den Fenstern war ein großer, ledergepolsterter Lehnstuhl.

Auf der schweren, großen Walnusskommode gegenüber des Kopfende des Bettes war ein riesiger Fernseher, der durch ein Medienplayer und einer Spielekonsole vervollständigt wurde. Die Regale direkt links daneben waren voll bepackt mit Filmen und Spieledisketten.

Auf der rechten Seite des Tisches, zwischen den beiden Fenstern stand ein großer Walnuss-Tisch, auf dem Potter seinen Käfig gestellt hatte. Ein gepolsterter Bürostuhl mit einer teuer aussehenden Lederjacke, die über der Lehne hing, stand vor ihm. An der Wand links daneben, unter dem dritten Fenster war eine zweite Kommode; diese war breiter als sie hoch war. Ein Spiegel war an ihr angebracht. Zu ihrer rechten Seite war eine Reihe an fünf Regalenbrettern, die bis zur Decke gingen. Die Regale, zwei Nachttische, der Tisch und die Kommoden waren überfüllt mit Dingen: eine große Stereoanlage, Musik CDs, handliche elektronische Spiele, ein tragbarer CD Player, Uhren, gerahmte Bilder, Magazine und anderer Plunder verteilte sich überall. Um Snapes Käfig stapelten sich auf dem Tisch Textbücher und andere Bücher, keine von ihnen schaute benutzt aus. Eine zuverlässige Tischlampe, eine große Bodenlampe und Lampen auf jeder Seite der Nachttische versicherten, dass das Zimmer so gut beleuchtet war, wie es der Besitzer wünschte, wenn es dunkel wurde.

Auf der ganz rechten Seite des Bettes führte eine Tür in einen großen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, zu dem die Tür angelehnt war. Es schien so, als ob er vollgestopft mit Kleidung wäre. Ein Blick auf die Größe dieser zeigte Snape sofort, welche abgelegten Sachen Potter gezwungen war zu tragen.

Fast jeder verfügbare Zentimeter der Wand war mit Muggel-Postern, Fotos und Schulwimpel, auf denen „Smeltings" zu lesen war, zugeklebt.

Snape ließ seinen Atem langsam entweichen und begab sich auf den Boden des Käfigs. Nun hatte er seine Antwort, ob die Jungen gleich behandelt werden oder nicht.

Potters Stimme, in einer tiefen und sanften Tonlage, weckte ihn kurz nach Sonnenuntergang.

„Hey Spartacus."

Langsam stand Snape auf. Das Zimmer war in ein halbdunkles Licht gehüllt. Er war überrascht, dass er es geschafft hatte, zu dösen – er fühlte sich in diesem luxuriösen, reichlichen Zimmer nicht wohl, als ob jeden Moment etwas kommen und ihn holen würde.

Aber es war nur Potter, der im Dämmerlicht geisterhaft blass aussah.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher geholt habe, Spartacus", murmelte der Junge. „Komm mit…wir gehen in mein Zimmer." Er hob den Käfig hoch und bewegte sich sorgfältig aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang bis zu seinem Zimmer auf dem Treppenabsatz.

Snape, obwohl er in seinem Erwachsenenalter sehr penibel war, fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl tiefgründiger Erleichterung, wieder in dem beengten, schäbigen kleinen Zimmer zu sein.

Potter stellte den Hamsterkäfig auf seinen kleinen, klapprigen Tisch, langte dann hinein und hob Snape heraus. Der Junge lächelte ein bisschen, als die Fledermaus zu ihm krabbelte, anstatt darauf zu warten, herausgehoben zu werden.

„Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass dieser Nachmittag vorbei ist", sagte er der Fledermaus. Seine Stimme klang leicht heiser, bemerkte der Zaubertrankmeister.

Wieder im größeren Käfig zurück, drehte Snape sich, um Potter genauer anzusehen.

Außer zwei erröteten Flecken auf jede seiner Wangen war das Gesicht des Jungen kreidebleich. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen rotumrandeten, wässrigen Augen, aber keine Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. Seine Unterlippe schaute wund aus, als ob er sie durch seine Zähne gezogen hätte.

Mit einem langen Seufzen sank Potter auf den Stuhl an seinem Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. Er versteifte sich plötzlich, zog seinen Atem durch seine Zähne ein und setzte sich schnell mit einem Zucken nach vorne. Er veränderte die Position, so dass er nach vorne lehnte, seine Ellbogen auf den Knien abstütze und sein Gesicht in seine Hände stützte.

Nach vielleicht fünf Minuten erhob sich der Junge erneut. Er lächelte die Fledermaus schief an.

„Iss und trink ein bisschen was, Spartacus und mach, was auch immer du machst, wenn ich schlafe", sagte Potter sanft. „Ich hab genug für heute."

Als er sich zum Bett bewegte, rutschte das übergroße T-Shirt, das er trug, leicht über eine Schuler und Snape sah eine breite, dunkelrote Strieme, die die blasse Haut verunstaltete.


	9. Chapter 9

Ein liebes Dankeschön an mimaja für ihre Reviews! Du hast Recht, Einblick bekommt Snape ja. Und bald bekommt er sogar _noch_ mehr Einblick!

.

.

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

 _Harry saß im Garten, um sich eine dringend benötigte Pause vom Gras mähen zu gönnen. Es war ein düsterer, kühler, wolkiger Tag und der trocknende Schweiß auf seinem Körper hatte ihn durchgekühlt. Plötzlich kam die Sonne durch die Wolken und fühlte sich so wundervoll warm an, so dass er sein Shirt auszog, um seine feuchtkalte Haut den wohltuenden Sonnenstrahlen auszusetzen. Zuerst fühlte er sich wundervoll…er wärmte sich schnell auf. Zu schnell…plötzlich brannte sein Rücken, als ob ein glühend heißes Bügeleisen auf seine Haut gepresst würde. Er schaute nach unten und sah zu seinem Erstaunen Schnee zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden liegen. Er dachte, wie gut sich der Schnee auf seinem verbrannten Rücken anfühlen würde und senkte sich sofort in das verschneite Gras und rollte sich hinein –_

– nur, um mit einem Jaulen aufzuwachen, als die kratzigen Bettlaken auf seinem Bett in Kontakt mit dem misshandelten Fleisch kamen.

Sofort vollkommen wach, setzte sich Harry schnell auf. Er war in seinen Kleidern auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Er blickte auf die reparierte Uhr auf dem Regal und sah, dass es 2:24 Uhr in der Früh war. Er schaute mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf das Wasserglas auf seinem Nachttisch, aber es war leer – er hatte es vor Stunden ausgetrunken. Er wollte nicht riskieren, seinen Onkel aufzuwecken, indem er mehr holte und wählte stattdessen, durstig zu sein.

Harry stand seufzend auf. Sein Rücken brannte und seine Haut fühlte sich zu eng an, als ob sie auf seinem Körper geschrumpft wäre, als er geschlafen hatte. Er bewegte sich langsam, um seine steifen Muskeln und sein gequältes Fleisch nicht noch mehr zu beeinträchtigen, zu seinem Kleiderschrank, zog vorsichtig seine Jeans aus und zog sich eine blaue, ausgewaschene Schlafanzughose an. Dann schälte er sich sehr, sehr behutsam aus seinem T-Shirt heraus. Er lange nicht nach seinem Schlafanzugoberteil, weil alleine der Gedanke an das Gewicht der leichten Schicht an abgenutzter Baumwolle auf seinem Rücken unerträglich war.

Es gab einen leicht krummen Spiegel auf der Innenseite einer Schranktüre, aber Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, um den Schaden, den Onkel Vernon verursacht hatte, zu inspizieren. Er konnte einen Teil einer breiten, roten Strieme, die über seine linke Schulter über sein Schlüsselbein verlief, sehen, während mehrere weitere Striemen sich um seinen Oberkörper und um seine Rippen zogen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er vom Nacken bis zur Taille mit diesen Malen bedeckt war, die kreuz und quer seinen Rücken zierten und an ein paar Stellen blaue Flecken hinterließen. Aber größtenteils waren es dunkle, rote Striemen, die im dämmrigen Licht seiner Nachttischlampe Schatten erzeugten, so geschwollen waren diese. Er hatte es bereits früher gesehen. Er hatte nicht den Wunsch, es noch einmal zu tun.

Hinter ihm hörte er ein fast verzweifeltes Scharren.

Harry drehte sich um. Spartacus schien sehr aufgewühlt, er kletterte am Hasendraht entlang, den Harry an Hedwigs Käfig gebunden hatte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" frage Harry die Fledermaus neugierig.

Er ging zum Käfig. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich die Fledermaus auf das ausgelegte Zeitungspapier fallen und schaute mit einem komischen, fragenden Blick zu ihm auf –

 _Was kann ich für dich tun? Gibt es irgendetwas?_ Schien es zu sagen.

Harry beobachtete die Kreatur für einen langen Moment und überlegte. Dann, ohne es zu realisieren, was er dabei war zu tun, öffnete er plötzlich die Käfigtür, langte nach innen und hob Spartacus heraus. Er trug die Fledermaus zum Bett hinüber und setzte sie nahe des Kissens ab. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf seine Seite, und schaute sie an.

Für einen Moment schien die Fledermaus starr vor Schock und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie davonkrabbeln würde. Dann schien ihr ein Instinkt zu sagen, dass sie sich entspannen sollte und sie ließ sich wieder auf dem Bettlaken nieder und erwiderte Harrys Blick ohne zu zwinkern.

Nach ein paar Momenten sprach Harry.

„Ich denke manchmal", begann er langsam, „über das nach, was die Leute über mich denken würden, wen sie über…das Bescheid wüssten." Er winkte mit seiner Hand zum Zimmer und dem Haus als Ganzem. „Wie mein Leben hier wirklich ist, meine ich. Ich könnte es keinem sagen."

Er war einen Moment still.

„Ich denke, Hermine vermutet es manchmal", sprach er schließlich weiter. „Sie sah meine Zaubertränke, die ich vorletztes Jahr mitgenommen habe und stellte ein paar Fragen…hat auch ziemlich misstrauisch ausgesehen."

Harry schmunzelte, aber sowohl in seinem Herzen als auch in seinem Lächeln war Schmerz. „Ron ist ziemlich unwissend. Er hat keine Ahnung."

Seine Augen blickten wieder die Wand an und er war für lange Zeit still, es schien so, als ob er die Fledermaus fast vergessen hätte. Als er wieder sprach, war es mehr zu ihm selbst als zu Spartacus und seine leise Stimme sank noch mehr ab.

„Ich frage mich, ob es Dumbledore vermutet. Er weiß, dass er hier für mich schwer ist. Er hat es selbst am Ende des letzten Jahres gesagt."

Eine weitere lange Pause.

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass er nicht weiß, dass mich mein Onkel schlägt", redete Harry weiter. Er schluckte schwer. „Außer…er weiß so viel."

Eine weitere Pause, die bisher längste. Dann,

„Vielleicht…vielleicht denkt er, dass ich es brauche." Seine Stimme war jetzt ein Flüstern und er blickte die Wand an, er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, während dieses Geständnisses die Fledermaus anzusehen. Er schluckte erneut. „Oder vielleicht…vielleicht denkt er, dass ich…dass ich es verdiene. Manchmal…manchmal denke _ich_ , dass ich es verdiene."

Mit lange dagewesener Gewohnheit schaffte es Harry, den Schmerz dieser Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und einen mentalen Deckel darüberzustülpen. Er verlagerte seine Gedanken stattdessen zu seinem Vormund.

„Er…mein Onkel mein ich…wird wütend, weil ich nicht schreie oder weine", erzählte er Spartacus leer. Sowohl seine Augen als auch seine Stimme verhärteten sich. „Ich werde ihm diese Befriedigung nicht geben."

Dann seufzte er und presste seine Finger auf das Nasenbein. „Aber ich könnte es nicht mal, selbst wenn ich es wollen würde, Spartacus. Es ist wirklich lustig…als ich klein war, wurde ich für das Weinen bestraft…'Jammern und Winseln' hatten sie es genannt. Sagten, dass sie mir etwas geben würden, weshalb ich weinen konnte. Jetzt wird er wütend, wenn ich _nicht_ weine."

Er nahm seine Hände von seinem Gesicht und schaute in die Augen der Fledermaus.

„Ich weine gar nicht mehr, Spartacus. Nicht mehr seitdem ich ganz klein war. Ich hab lange bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam aufgehört. Ich kann nicht weinen." Die grünen Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment und öffneten sich wieder. „Ich war kurz davor…zweimal, denke ich. Das erste Mal, als Cedric starb…naja, Mrs. Weasley hatte mich gehalten und…niemand hat mich jemals so gehalten." Seine Stimme war einem Flüstern gewichen.

„Jedenfalls", sprach Harry weiter, „dachte ich da, dass ich weinen müsste. Ich hab mich jedenfalls so gefühlt. Aber etwas…Hermine denke ich…hat mich abgelenkt. Ich war irgendwie erleichtert. Ron hat zugesehen und…naja, ich wollte nicht vor ihm weinen. Oder die Skeeter-Frau, die vorgegeben hat, dass sie ein Käfer wäre, so dass sie heimlich lauschen konnte. Ich wünschte, dass Hermine sie zerquetscht hätte, diese Petze…zumindest hat sie sie davon abgehalten, es in den _Propheten_ zu setzen!"

Harry seufzte, wurde wieder still und sagte dann „ich hab nicht einmal um Sirius geweint."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, tat er etwas, das er oft mit Hedwig tat: er langte hinüber und begann ganz sanft den Hinterkopf und entlang des Rückens der Fledermaus zu streicheln. Sie versteifte sich zunächst und Harry dachte für einen Moment, dass er mit dem wilden Tier zu weit gegangen wäre – dass es ihn wieder beißen würde oder zu flüchten versuchen würde oder zumindest versuchen würde wegzukommen. Dann schien es sich entschieden zu haben, die Berührung zu erdulden, weil es sich langsam entspannte. Harry war froh darüber. Dem Tier Trost zu spenden gab ihm Trost, ließ ihn in dieser fürchterlichen, außer Kontrolle geratenen Situation _vorausschauender_ fühlen. Sicherlich konnte er nicht so hilflos sein, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er einer anderen lebenden Kreatur ein klein bisschen gute Zuwendung geben konnte, auch wenn es nur eine Eule war…oder, in diesem Fall, eine verletzte Fledermaus?

Harry streichelte Spartacus sanft für eine lange Zeit.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte", flüsterte er endlich. „Weinen, meine ich. Ich habe einen Knoten…hier". Er berührte seinen Bauch.

Die Fledermaus war still.

Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte Harry, stand auf und trug die Fledermaus zurück in den Käfig.

„Jedenfalls", sagte er als er zurück zum Bett ging und sich bäuchlings auf die Matratze legte, „habe ich nur noch einen Sommer nach diesem hier und dann bin ich volljährig und ich kann den Ligusterweg für immer verlassen. Falls ich solange lebe."

Als Snape den Schaden sah, den der Bastard eines Muggels an seinem eigenen Neffen angerichtete hatte, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, aufgewühlt zu werden. Es gab fast keinen Zentimeter auf den Rücken des Jungen, der unbeschädigt war – manche der Hiebe hatten sogar seine Oberarme getroffen. An ein paar Stellen hatte der Gürtel sogar eine blutende Wunde geschaffen.

Snape wollte… _irgendetwas_ …tun, aber er war eingesperrt, stumm und hilflos. Auch wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht sicher gewesen, was er hätte tun können, außer den Muggel zu vernichten und den Jungen zu heilen. Er war erstaunt, als der Junge ihn aus seinem Käfig geholt hatte und ihn auf das Bett gelegt hatte und hatte kurz überlegt, sich auf der Stelle zu verwandeln. Seine lebenslange Gewohnheit der Vorsicht, sein Handeln nicht von seinen Emotionen beeinflussen zu lassen, war jedoch eingesprungen…der Instinkt sagte ihm, still zu halten und das war es, was er tat.

Als Potter anfing, ihn zu streicheln, war Snape nahe daran, wegzukriechen. Er mochte es nicht, berührt zu werden. Seine Mutter war die einzige, die ihn liebevoll berührt hatte, als er ein kleiner Junge war, und von jedem anderen war er es nicht gewohnt, herzlich berührt zu werden. Sogar Lilys Umarmungen hatten ihn unsicher und verwirrt zurückgelassen. Und wie sehr er auch Dumbledore liebte, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, sich zu versteifen, wenn der alte Zauberer gelegentlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm oder seine Schulter legte. Aus diesem Grund, das wusste er, tat der scharfsinnige alte Zauberer dies nur sehr selten.

Letztendlich aber zwang er sich dazu, still zu halten, weil er wahrnahm, dass der Junge durch die wiederholende Bewegung anscheinend beruhigt wurde. Und Snape musste zugeben, dass es nicht gerade…so abscheulich war, als er gedacht hatte.

Sein Herz schmerzte mehr, als er zugeben wollte, bei Potters Geständnis, nie jemanden gehabt zu haben, der ihn gehalten oder getröstet hat. Snapes Mutter hatte ihn immerhin gehalten, als er klein war. Sie starb während seines zweiten Jahres in Hogwarts, aber wenigstens _kannte_ er tröstende Umarmungen, und es schien so, als ob Potter dies nie gekannt hätte. Snape würde den Jungen nie so trösten können, wie seine eigene Mutter ihn nach den Bestrafungen seines Vaters getröstet hat, also war es vielleicht das Beste was er tun konnte, den Jungen zu erlauben, Trost aus dem Streicheln einer Fledermaus zu erlangen.

Nachdem Potter eingeschlafen war, dehnte Snape vorsichtig seine Schulter und seinen Flügel. Sie heilten langsam, aber gut. Wenn er sich jetzt verwandeln würde, wäre er in der Lage, beide zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Er würde es aber vorziehen zu warten, bis Potter ihn für geheilt genug erklären würde und ihn entlassen würde; dann könnte er sich vom Haus entfernt verwandeln und den Jungen abholen, ohne dass Potter über Snapes Animagus-Fähigkeiten herausfinden würde.

Es war nicht länger Misstrauen, das Snape seine doppelte Identität vor Potter verbergen ließ, obwohl natürlich Potters Wissen darüber ihn bei Voldemort in Gefahr bringen konnte, sollte der Dunkle Zauberer versuchen, wieder in den Geist des Jungen einzudringen. Jetzt fühlte sich Snape…fast schuldig wegen seines neuerworbenen Wissens über das Leben des Jungen. Er schreckte vom Gedanken zurück, dass Potter herausfinden könnte, dass sein neues Haustier, dem er seine heimlichsten Gedanken anvertraute, sein Zaubertrankmeister gewesen war. Er stellte sich mit Schmerz vor, wie groß die Besorgnis wäre, dass Snape diese niemals heilig halten würde.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wusste aber, dass er vielleicht keine Wahl hatte. Falls der Muggel den Jungen noch einmal weh tun würde, müsste Snape sicherlich seine nächste Gelegenheit der Freiheit nützen, um sich zu verwandeln.

Der nächste Morgen war ein Montag. Trotz der Prügel, die Potter den Tag zu vor erhalten hatte, stand er schnell wie immer auf, um seiner Tante und seinem Onkel Frühstück zu machen. Danach brachte er Snape eine Schüssel Kiwi, so dass der Zaubertrankmeister annahm, dass ihm nicht wieder Essen vorenthalten wurde.

Der Junge hatte gerade den Eulenkäfig zugedeckt, als Petunia ohne anzuklopfen das Zimmer betrat. Snape sah sie durch den Spalt in der Abdeckung, als sie Potter eine Liste gab.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen," sagte sie dem Jungen. „Ich will, dass du derweil zum Supermarkt gehst und ein paar Dinge holst. Duddys Geburtstagsessen ist morgen Abend und ich will, dass alles perfekt ist."

„Ja, Tante Petunia," sagte der Junge tonlos und nahm die Liste.

„Ich will auch, dass du die Hecken am Haus entlang kürzt," sprach Petunia weiter. „Duddys Freud Piers kommt heute, um den Nachmittag hier zu verbringen und Abend zu essen. Du machst deine Aufgaben und gehst ihnen aus dem Weg, hast du mich verstanden?"

Snape hörte den Jungen schnauben und lächelte grimmig zu sich selbst. _Ja, ich bin sicher, dass Potter sehr enttäuscht ist, dem kleinen Schwätzchen nicht beizuwohnen,_ dachte er grinsend.

Petunia beschloss anscheinend, dies zu ignorieren und mit einer abschließenden Warnung, seine Aufgaben bis zu der Zeit, zu der sie wiederkam, was etwa fünf Uhr sein würde, erfüllt zu haben, ging sie. Ein paar Momente später ging auch Potter und Snape hing sich kopfüber an das aus Maschen bestehenden Vordach am Käfigdach und bereitete sich zum Schlafen, wie es Fledermäuse machen.

Es war etwa ein Uhr nachmittags als er von lautem Krach, dieses Mal aus dem Flur, aus seinem tiefen Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Er kringelte sich in eine einigermaßen aufrechte Position und dachte nervös _Merlin, was jetzt?!_

„Komm schon Big D, hör schon auf zu Essen, wollen wir Videospiele spielen, oder nicht?!"

Die Stimme war nah, genau außerhalb Potters Türe. Von unten hörte man die Stimme von Potters Cousin:

„Warte kurz Piers, ja? Lass mich noch meinen Kuchen zu Ende essen!"

Der andere Junge – Piers – stöhnte außerhalb der Tür. „Fetter Klumpen", murmelte er leise. Snape hörte ihn, wie er sich gegen die Tür lehnte. Anscheinend hatte Potter sie nicht richtig einschnappen lassen, weil sie plötzlich aufschwang und der Junge hineinstolperte.

Snape blieb regungslos wo er war, er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, indem er irgendein Geräusch oder eine Bewegung machte.

„Whoa…Dudley. Hey Big D!" schrie der Junge.

Einen Moment Später hörte Snape den Dursley Jungen die Treppen heraufkommen. Er stoppte im Flur außerhalb Potters Zimmer, anscheinend zögernd, einzutreten.

„Piers, das ist das Zimmer von meinem Cousin…komm da raus!"

„Dein freakiger Cousin schläft _hier_ drin?" schnaubte der zweite Junge. „Was für eine Bruchbude."

„Komm schon Piers, komm da raus!" Dudley Dursley hörte sich tatsächlich nervös an.

„Was ist mit dir los Big D, du benimmst dich, als hättest du vor dem dürren, kleinen Zwerg Angst!" forderte Piers. „Hast du unsere ‚Harry Hunting' Tage vergessen oder was?"

Jetzt hörte sich Dudley mürrisch an.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor diesem Freak, ich will nur Videospiele spielen. Komm schon!"

Aber Piers ging nicht und Snape versteifte sich, als er Fußtritte hörte, die sich dem Käfig näherten.

„Dud…was ist das? Hat Harry einen Papagei oder so was?"

Dudley hörte sich zurückhaltender als jemals zuvor an.

„Nein…das ist eine Eule. Komm schon Piers, ich will _Megadeath IV_ spielen."

„Nein, warte mal…das ist so cool; ich will da mal nachschauen!" Der Junge hörte sich aufgeregt an. „Eine _Eule_ , wirklich? Wo hat er sie denn her?"

Jetzt war auch Dudley mit im Zimmer.

„Nein, lass sie in Ruhe; ich weiß es nicht. Von seiner freakigen Schule, ok? Sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht mal da; er benutzt sie, um seinen freakigen Freunden Briefe zu schicken und so."

„Wie eine Brieftaube? Warum würde ihn dieses St. Brutus oder wie auch immer eine _Eule_ haben lassen?"

Und dann, mit einem plötzlichen Ruck, das den Käfig anschubste, riss Piers die Abdeckung herunter.

Snape war entsetzt und starrte schockiert auf die zwei Jungen, einer dick und nervös blickend und der andere mager, mit pickligem Gesicht und fasziniert, die ihm mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Der Magere gluckste plötzlich.

„Hey Dud…ich sag es dir nicht gerne, mein Freund, aber das ist keine Eule. Das ist eine _Fledermaus_!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

 _Murtlapessenz,_ dachte Harry. _Ich muss mehr Murtlapessenz machen, die ich nächsten Sommer mitbringen kann. Ich frage mich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis ich hier raus komme?_

Die Tüten in seinen Händen waren schwer, zum Bersten gefüllt mit Dingen für Dudleys Geburtstagsessen, die Tante Petunia vergessen hatte.

 _Alles muss für Duddys Geburtstag perfekt sein,_ dachte Harry höhnisch.

In Wahrheit machte es Harry nichts aus, zum Einkaufen geschickt zu werden. Solche Aufgaben gaben ihm die Möglichkeit, ein bisschen von den Dursleys wegzukommen und eine Pause von den nicht endenden Aufgaben im Haus, die er nicht mochte, zu bekommen.

Heute hinauszukommen war aus zwei Gründen extra angenehm: erstens hatte er so weniger Zeit zur Verfügung, die er mit Dudley und Piers streiten müsste; zweitens gab ihm der Spaziergang zum Laden und zurück eine Chance, seinen Kopf nach dem gestrigen Zwischenfall mit Onkel Vernon zu klären – etwas, das schwieriger zu tun war, wenn er im Haus festsitzen und dort Aufgaben erledigen würde.

Er war erleichtert, dass sein Onkel keine Spuren an den Stellen, die nicht mit Kleidung bedeckt werden konnten, hinterlassen hatte. Wenn er ihn beispielsweise ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte oder auf die Unterarme, wäre es Harry nicht erlaubt gewesen, das Haus zu verlassen, bis die Flecken verschwunden gewesen wären. Aber da das T-Shirt die Verletzungen ausreichend kaschierte, konnte die Nachmittagssonne unangenehm warm auf seinen Rücken scheinen, so dass die Haut kribbelte und ihn an seinen Traum von der letzten Nacht erinnerte.

Viel zu früh erschien die Nummer 4 in seinem Blickfeld. Harry seufzte, aber verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht – er hatte vor dem Geburtstagsessen des geschätzten Diddykins noch viel zu tun und es würde sich nicht lohnen, seine Tante und seinen Onkel noch mal aufzuregen. Außerdem sollte er keine Schwierigkeiten haben, seine Arbeit auszuführen – jetzt, wo sie älter waren und Dudley wusste, was er für einen Cousin hatte, gehörte „Harry Hunting" der Vergangenheit an.

Und die zwei Idioten würden sowieso ohne Zweifel in Dudleys Zimmer verkrochen sein und den schönen Tag innen verbringen, um gewalttätige Videospiele zu spielen. Was für Harry in Ordnung war, weil das hieß, sie würden Harry _nicht_ beim Arbeiten zusehen, Eis essen und nachgrübeln, was für eine Schande es ist, an einem solchen warmen Sommertag überhitzt zu werden.

Als Harry die Grenze zum Blutschutz überquerte schlenderte ein Mann auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite entlang, beobachtete ihn einen Moment und löste sich dann in Luft auf, nachdem Harry außer Sichtweite verschwunden war.

Snape klammerte sich immer noch regungslos, da geschockt, mit seinen Krallen von drei seinen Pfoten an das Gitter, das Potter über ihn an das Dach des Käfigs gebunden hatte und starrte kopfüber auf die zwei überraschten Jugendlichen, die vor ihm standen. Ihr identischer Ausdruck von Verwirrung trug nichts daran bei, ihre dummen Züge zu verbessern.

Dudley erholte sich als erster und blickte auf seinen Freund.

„Ich _weiß_ , dass das eine Fledermaus ist, Piers! Ich bin kein Idiot, weißt du!"

„Ich dachte, dass du gesagt hast, Harry hätte eine Eule?" wollte Piers wissen, seine Augen blieben die ganze Zeit auf Snape gerichtet.

„Hat er auch. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, wahrscheinlich irgendwo Nachrichten hinfliegen oder so was. Ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Ding kommt."

Piers ging langsam um den Käfig. „Schau mal – sie hat einen Verband um."

Dudley schaute hin und schnaubte dann. „Das erklärt es – sie war wahrscheinlich verletzt oder so was und mein freakiger Cousin hat sie gefunden und beschlossen, Doktor zu spielen. Er hat das immer gemacht, als wir jünger waren." Der dicke Junge kicherte. „Die Hälfte seiner kleinen Haustiere habe ich von ihrem Leiden erlöst während er nicht hingesehen hat; er hat nie herausgefunden, warum sie nicht wieder gesund geworden waren!"

Piers ging unterdessen um den Käfig, hin und her und schaute sich die Fledermaus von allen Seiten an. Snape verdrehte seinen Körper, um ihn im Blickfeld zu haben.

„Das ist _so_ cool", hauchte Piers, seine Augen erwartungsvoll. „Schau dir bloß mal ihre Größe an! Ich schwöre, hier in Großbritannien gibt es keine heimischen Fledermäuse, die so groß sind."

Dudley war beunruhigt. „Meinst du…meinst du es ist eine Vampirfledermaus oder so was?"

Das ist mal wieder typisch für seinen hexenartigen Cousin, ein solches gefährliches Tier wie dieses zu haben. Papa würde ihn _umbringen_.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Piers, während er ziemlich nah an den Käfig ging und an die Gitter über der Türe griff und seine Finger – nur leicht – durch den Draht steckte. „Schau mal seine Zähne an. Sie schauen nicht groß genug für das aus."

Dudley schaute die offensichtlich unbehagliche Fledermaus an, die sich auf den Boden fallen lassen und zurückgezogen hatte, während sie ihre Zähne fletschte als Piers drohte, in seinen Freiraum zu dringen. „Ich weiß nicht…für mich schauen sie groß genug aus."

 _Frag Potter, er wird dir was über meine Zähne erzählen!_ Dachte Snape gereizt. Er zog sich so weit es ging zurück, bis sein Rücken an das Gitter am Ende des Käfigs stieß und ihn so davon abhielt, noch weiter zurückzuweichen.

„Schau mal, Big D – sie hat hier eine Schüssel mit Früchten. Das ist ein Flughund!" Piers zeigte auf die Schüssel auf dem Boden des Käfigs. Dudley sah es sich genauer an.

„Hey, das ist meine Frühstückskiwi! Meine Mama hat sie für meine Diät gekauft!" Dudley sah die Fledermaus ärgerlich an. „Der Freak durfte heute nicht mal was essen, weil er bestraft wird!"

„Dudley, wir müssen das den anderen Jungs zeigen! Komm, wir holen sie da raus!"

Snapes Herzklopfen wurde noch einen Ticken schneller.

 _Nicht gut…überhaupt nicht gut._

Was würde er tun, wenn diese Jungs versuchen würden, ihn anzufassen? Beide schauten ungeschickter, tollpatschiger und weniger zart und rücksichtsvoll aus als Potter. Falls er dazu gezwungen würde, sich zu verwandeln, um sich selbst zu retten, würde er das Gedächtnis der Jungen löschen, um ihretwillen und seinetwillen. Aber das Haus stand unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums und jedwede Magie, die vor Ort durchgeführt wurde – selbst jetzt, wo Potter ein hohes Ansehen der Menschen genoss, würde es der Minister benutzen, sich auf den Jungen zu stürzen. Die Chancen, das Snapes Cover unwiederbringlich aufgedeckt war, bis zu dem Punkt, nie mehr zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren zu können, würden sehr hoch sein.

Der Hochseilakt, der sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben war, hatte Snape gezwungen, ein Experte zu sein, schnell und entschlossen zu reagieren, drastische Entscheidungen in lebensgefährlichen Situationen kurz entschlossen und ohne zu zögern zu fällen, immer und immer wieder – aber jetzt, zu seiner Entrüstung und Bestürzen wusste er nicht, wie er mit den beiden tyrannischen Muggelteenagern umgehen sollte. Ob es die unergründlich bizarre Situation war oder der Fakt, dass es Teenagertyrannen waren, die die schlechten Erinnerungen wieder ins Gedächtnis riefen, die ihm regungslos machten, machte keinen Unterschied.

Snape versuchte, sich so groß wie möglich zu machen, sträubte das Fell in seinem Nacken, zeigte seine Zähne, zischte bedrohlich und durchbohrte die beiden Jungen mit seinem Blick.

Dudley Dursley schien zumindest etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Komm schon Piers…sie schaut nicht zu freundlich aus."

„Sei kein Trottel, Dud…sie muss zahm sein, sonst hätte dein Cousin keinen Verband dranmachen können." Piers öffnete die Käfigtür und langte zu Snape.

Snape schnappte nach den näherkommenden Fingern und wich nach rechts aus, aber der Muggeljunge war zu schnell, er wich den aufblitzenden Zähnen aus und ergriff Snape am Genick. Seine gnadenlosen Finger gruben sich rücksichtslos in seine verwundete Schulter und er zog Snape grob durch die Käfigtür und drückte den Zaubertränkemeister sofort an gegen seine Brust.

Snape wand sich, um freizukommen.

„Aber, aber, kleine verrückte Fledermaus", summte der Junge in einer von Lachen durchzogenen Sing-Sang-Stimme. Er klopfte mit seinen Fingern gegen Snapes Kopf, so dass dieser Sterne sah.

„Zu cool", schrie Piers. „Komm schon Dud…lass sie uns den Jungs zeigen. Wir sollten sie behalten, wirklich…um die Leute zu erschrecken!"

Dudley war von Piers Erfolg, die Kreatur zu bändigen, ermutigt und wollte nun beweisen, dass er auch keine Angst hatte.

„Hier, lass sie mich mal nehmen!", sagte er eifrig.

Rückblickend dachte Snape, dass er das Ganze besser hätte timen sollen. Der große Klumpen von Jungen war schneller als er erwartet hatte – ohne Zweifel von seinem Boxtraining in der Schule.

Als Piers Snape übergab, sank Snape seine scharfen kleinen Zähne in den fleischigen Zeigefinger des Dursley Jungen – seine Hoffnung war, dass der Junge ihn fallen lassen würde, so dass er Zeit haben würde, unter das Bett und ihn eine Abwehrposition zu huschen. Der dicke Junge heulte vor Schmerz auf, aber anstatt Snape fallen zu lassen, packte er ihn mit einer Hand grob am Genick, fest genug, um an Snapes Haut zu ziehen und Druck auf seine Luftröhre auszuüben. Dann griff die Hand mit dem verletzten Finger Snape um den Bauch, und legte sich um seine Rippen und drückte zusammen, so dass der Atem aus ihm herausgepresst wurde.

Piers lachte aber Dudley war wütend.

„Dreckiges kleines Ding, sie hat mich wahrscheinlich mit Tollwut infiziert!" knurrte er.

Die Hand um den pelzigen Bauch der Fledermaus wurde fester und Snape wurde schwindelig.

Als seine Sicht grau wurde, war sein letzter Gedanke ein ironischer.

Anstatt von der Hand Voldemorts zu sterben, was er mehr als halbwegs gedacht hatte, dass er so sein Leben lassen würde, würde er von einem verwöhnten, übergewichtigen, launischen Muggeljungen zerdrückt werden.

Er hatte eine plötzliche, verrückte Vision von Potter, wie er ihn im Garten in einer Schuhschachtel beerdigen würde, vielleicht sogar eine kleine Beerdigungszeremonie abhalten würde und fühlte ein ungezügeltes Verlangen zu Lachen.

Wahrscheinlich niemand würde jemals erkennen, was aus Severus Snape geworden war.

Die Finger des Jungen waren resolut. Seine Rippen knarrten und er wand sich vor Schmerz, seine Vorderpfoten griffen ins Leere.

Harry betrat die Küche durch die Hintertür, stellte die Einkaufstüten auf den Küchentisch ab und begann, das Essen wegzuräumen. _Okay, Essen wegräumen, nachsehen, ob Dudley und Piers Mittagessen wollen und dann mit der Hecke anfangen-_

Er hörte ein schrilles Tierkreischen von oben, dann Piers Stimme:

„Dudley, pass auf, bring ihn nicht um!"

 _Spartacus!_

Harry ließ die Packung Kotletts fallen, die er in der Hand hielt und rannte die Treppen nach oben.

Er rutschte, als er in seinem Zimmer zum Stehen kam, starrte mit Horror auf die Fledermaus in den dicken Händen seines Cousins. Ihre Augen waren hervorgetreten und Schaum war an ihrer Schnauze.

„Dudley _hör auf!_ Dudley, setz sie _runter_!"

Dudley drehte sich um, um ihn anzublitzen.

„Sie hat mich _gebissen_!" ächzte er. „Du hältst jetzt gefährliche Tiere hier oben? Warte, bis ich es Papa erzähle!"

Seine Hand spannte sich stärker um Spartacus, der wieder das Kreischen anfing.

Aus purem Instinkt tat Harry etwas, was er seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hat: er schmiss sich auf den größeren Jungen, zielte dabei tief, um seinen Schwerpunkt aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Harrys Kopf rammte in Dudleys gewaltigen Bauch. Der Atem des größeren Jungen kam mit einem _wusch_ heraus und er stolperte rückwärts, die Fledermaus ließ er auf den Boden fallen. Harry hatte gerade genug Zeit, Spartacus aufzuheben und seine regungslose Gestalt in Sicherheit unter sein Bett gleiten zu lassen.

Seine Brille flog zu Spartacus unter sein Bett, als Dudley in aufs Auge und dann mit einem rechten Haken auf den Mund schlug. Harry trat Dudley hart gegen beide Schienbeine, schlug ihm gegen den Bauch und, als er sich nach vorne lehnte, atemlos auf die Nase. Piers trat Harrys Beine nach vorne, Dudley landete hart auf ihm und es kurz loderte ein greller heftiger Schmerz auf, als zwei seiner Rippen brachen.

Die drei Jungs fielen auseinander und Harry setzte sich schwer atmend auf. Er konnte schon fühlen, wie sein Auge anschwoll und sein Mund blutete. Aber als er auf Dudley blickte setzte sein Herz fast aus. Die Nase seines Cousins blutete auch und begann auch schon, anzuschwellen.

„Piers, geh runter und hol mir etwas Eis, ja?" sagte Dudley kalt und starrte Harry an. „Ich komm gleich nach."

Piers erkannte Ärger, wenn er ihn sah und war nicht scharf darauf, auch etwas davon abzubekommen. Es gab keinen Weg, dass die Beweise von den Erwachsenen im Haus verborgen blieben konnten und er entschied, dass es das Beste war, auszusteigen, bevor die Dursley Eltern wieder zurückkommen würden.

„Natürlich Dud", sagte er. Dann ging er nach unten, zur Tür hinaus und ging nach Hause.

In der Zwischenzeit starrte Dudley weiter Harry an.

„Papa wird deine Haut von dir abpeitschen", sagte er dem kleineren Jungen ausdruckslos.

Harry wusste es nur zu genau. Die schlimmsten Prügel, die er in seinem Leben bekommen hatte – und zufällig das letzte Mal, wo sein Onkel ihn dazu gebracht hatte zu weinen – war, als er sieben war und es gewagt hatte, eine Hand gegen Dudley zu erheben. Es machte nichts, dass, seit dem Tag, an dem er auf Dursleys Türschwelle abgelegt worden war, kein Tag verging, an dem ihn Dudley nicht in irgendeiner Weise körperlich weh getan hat, sei es ein Zwicken, ein Stoß, ein Quetschen, ein Schlag, ein Fausthieb oder ein Tritt – oder alles zusammen. Eines Tages, als Dudley Harry auf seinem Rücken liegen und hatte, auf ihm saß und ihn enthusiastisch schlug, hatte Harry wild um sich geschlagen und Dudley im Gesicht erwischt, so dass er ein blaues Auge hatte. Onkel Vernon hatte Harry ohne Gnade verprügelt; er war beinahe ohnmächtig, bevor Tante Petunia eingegriffen hatte – das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie so gehandelt hatte.

Harry fühlte seinen Magen kalt werden, als er daran dachte, dass er erst gestern eine Dosis des Gürtels spüren musste. Es war selten, dass er noch einmal verprügelt wurde, bevor alles wieder verheilt war, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dies eines dieser Male war.

Dudley sprach wieder.

„ _Und_ er wird den Hals dieses _Dings_ umdrehen!"

 _Spartacus_!

„Dann sag es ihm nicht." Harry plapperte hervor, bevor er wusste, dass er sprach. Ein leichtes Zittern war in seiner Stimme.

Dudley war ungläubig. „Machst du Witze? Ich kann es nicht erwarten, es ihm zu sagen! Ich hoffe, dass er mich zusehen lässt, wie er dich halb umbringt, du kleiner Freak!"

„Ich meine die Fledermaus", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich weiß, dass er über…über die blutige Nase bescheid wissen muss. Sag ihm, du warst in meinem Zimmer und das war der Grund, warum ich auf dich losgegangen bin. Aber erzähl ihm nichts von der Fledermaus. Du hast sie vielleicht sowieso schon umgebracht", Harry schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken und zwang sich, nicht unter das Bett zu schauen, „aber falls nicht, werde ich sie freilassen."

Dudley schien es zu überdenken.

„Was wirst du mir geben, wenn ich es Papa nicht sage?" fragte er schließlich.

Harry war überrascht. Was konnte er möglicherweise haben, das Dudley wollen würde?

„Was willst du?"

„Diesen Umhang von dir", sage Dudley. „Der, der dich unsichtbar macht."

Harrys Blut gefror.

„Wie weißt du von ihm?" flüsterte er.

Dudley grinste. „Das ist egal. Wie ist es? Gib mir den Umhang und ich werde Papa nichts von deinem kleinen Haustier erzählen."

Harrys Herz pochte. Sein Vater hatte ihm den Umhang hinterlassen. Er half auf so vielen Wegen, hatte sogar sein Leben gerettet. Dumbledore hatte ihn gesagt, dass er ihn immer in seiner Nähe behalten sollte, jetzt wo Voldemort zurück war.

Dann dachte er an Spartacus, Spartacus, der nie jemanden verletzt hatte, aber selbst verletzt war. Spartacus, der in den langen, einsamen Wochen ohne Hedwig sein Gefährte war.

Harry konnte den Gedanken, jemand anderen zu verlieren, nicht ausstehen, nicht wenn er etwas tun konnte, es zu verhindern. Nicht einmal, wenn dieser jemand nur eine Fledermaus war.

„Deal. Aber du kannst ihn erst haben, nachdem ich die Fledermaus freigelassen habe."

„Ok.", grinste Dudley. Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry wartete, bis er die Fußtritte seines Cousins weggehren hörte und krabbelte zum Bett. Er zog die batterielose Taschenlampe, die ihn Remus letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte unter seiner Matratze hervor und richtete den Strahl unter sein Bett.

 _Bitte, bitte sei nicht tot!_

Vielleicht war es der kürzliche Verlust von Sirius, aber Harry fühlte, wie Panik aufstieg und immer größer wurde. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust und er hätte nicht mehr Angst haben können, wäre es Hedwig gewesen, die Dudley und sein brutaler Freund gequält hatten.

 _Komm schon, wo bist du?!_

Seine suchenden Finger spürten Fell und mit rasendem Herzen zog er die regungslose, Fledermaus schnell aber sorgsam unter dem Bett hervor.

Für einen Moment wiegte Harry die bewegungslose Kreatur mit zitternden Händen gegen seine Brust, sicher, dass sie tot sei. Dann fühlte er den flatternden Herzschlag durch ihre Brust.

Sie lebt noch, aber die Augen der Fledermaus waren nur noch Schlitze, die Pupillen waren in den Schädel zurückgerollt. Sie keuchte schnell, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er für sie tun konnte. Äußere Wunden waren eine Sache, aber falls Dudley eins ihrer Organe gequetscht oder ihre Rippen zersplittert hätte (seine eigene Seite brannte schmerzlich bei dem Gedanken) wusste Harry nicht, was er tun konnte. Wenn er in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, würde er Spartacus direkt zu Hagrid bringen, aber Hogwarts war weit entfernt und ohne Hedwig hatte Harry keinen Weg, den Hüter der Länderein um Rat zu fragen.

Kurz dachte er daran, seine Sachen zu packen und mit Spartacus abzuhauen, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zum Grimmauldplatz zu fahren. Er ließ den Plan fast so schnell wie er ihn in Erwägung gezogen hatte, wieder fallen – ein ähnliches Unterfangen war nicht gut ausgegangen, als er in seinem dritten Jahr das Gleiche versucht hatte, und jetzt, wo Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und seine Todesser frei herumliefen, war der Einsatz viel höher. Onkel Vernon würde ihn verprügeln, aber das war nichts im Gegensatz, was Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute tun würden und es wäre unendlich besser als andere Leute zu involvieren und deren Sicherheit zu riskieren.

Also gut. Kein Hagrid, auf den er zurückgreifen konnte und nirgendwo zum Hingehen. Er war auf sich allein gestellt.

Harry setzte Spartacus behutsam auf das Bett, dann öffnete er das lose Dielenbrett, unter dem er seine Zaubertränke verstaut hatte. Er hatte einen ziemlich starken Schmerztrank, einen Entzündungshemmer und eine Blutergusssalbe. Er würde für Spartacus tun, was er tun konnte und das Beste hoffen. Er würde ihn auch ein neues Bett machen, in das er sich hinlegen könnte, weil er nicht sicher war, ob die Fledermaus in der Lage war, sich an den Hasendraht zum Schlafen hinzuhängen.

Harry bewegte sich vorsichtig, aber schnell, er wollte mit Spartacus fertig sein, bevor irgendjemand ins Haus Nummer 4 zurückkehrte. Er bemühte sich nicht einmal, mit den anderen Aufgaben auf der Liste, die Tante Petunia ihn gegeben hatte, fertig zu werden. Ob die Arbeiten erledigt sein würden oder nicht, Onkel Vernon würde ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er heim kommt.

Harry wollte nur zuerst sicher gehen, dass Spartacus aus dem Weg war.

Snape kam langsam zu sich, ein furchtbarer Kopfschmerz pochte an seinen Schläfen. Er versuchte, sich auszustrecken und fühlte einen Schmerz durch seinen Bauch stechen, der seinen Atem abhackte. Er zwang seine Augen auf und musste dann warten, bis sich seine Sicht klärte.

Als er sah, dass er auf dem Käfigboden in einer wattierten Box lag, dachte Snape fast, dass er immer noch der erste Tag mit Potter war und er alles, was danach passiert war, geträumt hatte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die zwei Muggeljungen.

Er schätze kurz seine Verletzungen ein. Die verletzte Schulter war leider ausgekugelt und sein Brustkorb hämmerte schmerzvoll. Es schien nicht so, als ob er gebrochene Knochen hätte, allerdings hatte er eine erhebliche Anzahl an blauen Flecken. Ohne Zweifel hatte wurde er durch das Fehlen der Luft, als der riesige Junge ihn gedrückt hatte ohnmächtig – das würde auch die Kopfschmerzen erklären.

 _Potter!_

Er erinnerte sich vage, dass Potter die beiden Jungen konfrontiert hatte, erinnerte sich an die Rauferei und…hat Potter wirklich seinen Tarnumhang dafür getauscht, dass er, Snape, im Gegenzug sicher war?

 _Nicht ich. Spartacus._ Der Gedanke ließ ihn seltsam traurig und wehmütig fühlen.

„Wie geht es dir Spartacus?"

Snape schaute auf. Potter lehnte über ihm, sein blasses, dünnes Gesicht voller Besorgnis. Er hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und ein geschwollenes blaues Auge.

 _Wie spät ist es? Wie lange war ich ausgeknockt?_ Snape versuchte sich aufzusetzen, um einen besseren Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Regal zu bekommen, aber seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach.

„Spartacus."

Snape schaute wieder zu Potter. Der Junge war wirklich sehr blass.

„Hör zu, Spartacus", sagte Potter dringlich. „Ich kann dich nicht wie letztes Mal rausbringen…Dudley ist zu Hause und es ist keine Zeit dafür." Er schluckte hart.

„Du…du musst leise und ruhig sein Spartacus, ok?" Sogar mit seinem außergewöhnlichen Gehör musste Snape sich beinahe anstrengen, um den Jungen zu verstehen, so leise flüsterte er. „reg dich nicht auf wie es Hedwig immer macht…es gibt nichts, worüber du dich aufregen musst. Alles wird gut."

Fernab Snape zu beruhigen, wurde der Zaubertrankmeister immer alarmierter – weil er spürte, das Potter, während er aufrichtig versuchte, die Fledermaus in seiner Obhut zu beruhigen, ebenso aber auch sich beruhigen wollte.

Snape verspannte sich, als er eine Tür zuschlagen hörte, dann eine Stimme von unten herauf schrie:

„Junge! Komm runter! JETZT!"

Potter verspannte sich und schaute auf, einen verfolgten Blick in seinen Augen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stand auf, seine Schultern straffend. Er schaute wieder auf Snape.

„Alles wird gut, Spartacus", flüsterte der Junge. „Halt dich nur ruhig und leise, ok?" Er deckte den Käfig zu und beeilte sich, die obere Schnalle zuzumachen. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer, um Dursleys Aufforderung nachzukommen, während er hinter sich die Tür schloss.

Ein plötzlicher Adrenalinstoß brachten Snape, obwohl er so verletzt war, auf seine Füße. Er kreiste verzweifelt an der Umzäunung des Käfigs entlang und versuchte eine schwache Stelle zu finden, gegen die er drücken konnte. Er knirschte aus Frustration wütend mit seinen Zähnen.

 _Merlin! Warum konnte ich nicht früher zu mir kommen, bevor mich Potter hier zurückgesetzt hat? Ich hätte mich verwandeln und uns wegapparieren können, das ganze Theater beenden können und zur Hölle damit, dass Potter herausfinden könnte, dass ich ein Animagus bin!_

Er hielt einen Moment inne. Das Haus war unheilvoll still. Das würde nicht so bleiben, wusste er. Dursley würde wutentbrannt sein, dass sein Neffe einen Schlag gegen Dudley getan hatte.

 _Der Muggel wird ihn halb umbringen!_

Der Gedanke spornte ihn an, weiterzumachen, und er versuchte wieder verzweifelt und erfolglos, einen Weg nach draußen zu finden.


	11. Chapter 11

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Snape versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, und bemühte sich, ruhiger zu werden und die Situation sorgfältig zu beurteilen. Es war schwierig – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so hilflos und frustriert gefühlt hatte.

Doch, er konnte…das letzte Mal war, als er realisiert hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord Lily angreifen wollte.

Jetzt war Lilys Kind in Schwierigkeiten, das Kind, das sich um ihn, Snape, wochenlang gekümmert hatte und alles seine Gedanken über Verbitterung und Feindlichkeit James' Sohn gegenüber verflüchtigten sich, zumindest zeitweise, in der Dringlichkeit der Situation.

Zugleich sahen seine Augen etwas, das anders war. Die Käfigtür schaute irgendwie…anders aus. Er schaute es sich genauer an. Ja…der Riegel war verbogen. Er war vorher definitiv anders gewesen. Der Muggel mit den plumpen Fingern, der Freund des Cousins, muss ihn verbogen haben, als er nach innen griff, um Snape zu ergreifen. Vielleicht, mit ein bisschen Druck–

Sein blindwütiges Denken wurde von einem Geräusch von ungeordneten Fußstapfen, die die Treppen hochgingen, erschüttert. Es klang wie eine Herde angreifender Hippogreife.

Snape sah die Zimmertür mit einem Krachen auf fliegen, als er durch den Spat zwischen der Abdeckung des Eulenkäfigs blickte und dann flog Potter durch den Raum und landete unsanft gegen das Bett.

Vernon Dursley schritt nach seinem Neffen in das Schlafzimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte sich, um den Jungen anzusehen, der auf seine Füße krabbelte. Der große Mann nahm überhaupt keine Notiz vom Käfig, konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf den Fünfzehnjährigen vor ihm.

Als Snape sie so nahe beieinander sah, war er abermals von den Unterschieden zwischen dem Muggel und seinen Neffen getroffen. Dursley überragte Potter mindestens um 17 Zentimeter und überwog ihn um gut 35 Kilo oder noch mehr. Mit seinem lila Gesicht und seinem stacheligen Schnurrbart sah der Mann fast verrückt aus. Potter auf der anderen Seite war weiß, aber beherrscht, seine kleinere, schlanke Gestalt aufrecht und leise neben dem Bett, während er seinen Onkel mit einem Ausdruck ansah, der zugleich ernsthaft und fatalistisch war.

Für einen endlosen Moment betrachteten sich die beiden still. Dann langten Dursleys Hände zu seiner Taille und er begann, seinen Gürtel aufzumachen.

Snapes Magen drehte sich bei diesem Anblick und sein Herzklopfen beschleunigte sich noch mehr. _Sicher nicht schon wieder, nicht so bald,_ dachte er erschrocken, als Erinnerungen seines eigenen Vaters ungebetenerweise in seine Gedanken krochen. Er schaute schnell zu Potter, aber die Augen des Jungen folgten der Bewegung der Hände seines Onkels, als der ältere Mann den dicken Lederstreifen durch die Gürtelschlaufen zog, die beiden Enden zusammenbrachte und ihn sich einmal um seine rechte Hand schlang. Zu Snapes Fassungslosigkeit schien der Junge weder panisch noch überrascht zu sein. Sein Aussehen war das von ruhiger, aber erschöpfter Akzeptanz.

„Also?" bellte der Muggelmann plötzlich, erschreckte Snape und zog somit seine und Potters Augen zu seinem kochenden Gesicht. „Du weißt, wie es läuft, Junge…fang an!"

Potter betrachtete seinen Onkel misstrauisch, schien sich dann dazu zu entschließen ein Gesuch um Gnade zu machen.

„Ich hab noch nichts gesagt, noch nie", begann der Junge mit einer leisen Stimme.

Snape dachte, dass er vorsätzlich mit einer tieferen Stimme sprach, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es niemals tun werde", sprach Potter weiter, jetzt mit ein bisschen mehr Nachdruck. „Wenn mein Schulleiter das erfahren wir–"

Der Gürtel flog plötzlich nach vorne und brachte Snape dazu, heftig zusammenzuzucken, und Potter, einen Überraschungsschrei auszustoßen, als ihn der Lederstreifen über das Gesicht schlug und seine Brille durch die Luft wirbeln ließ.

Dursley trat nach vorne, er schaute absolut wahnsinnig aus.

„Du _wagst_ es, mich zu bedrohen, Junge!", knurrte er. Dann schien er sich bemühen, sich zu beruhigen.

„Hör mir zu, Junge, hör mir gut zu", sprach Dursley in einem leicht ruhigeren Ton, mit einem gerissenen Blick in seinem Auge, den Snape überhaupt nicht mochte. „Du denkst, dass der verrückte alte Trottel, der dir magische Tricks beibringt eingreift und mich davon abhält, dich zu disziplinieren, ja? Wer denkst du, hat dich hier ursprünglich zurückgelassen?"

Potter starrte wie gelähmt zu seinem Onkel hinauf.

„Dieser Schulleiter von dir hat dich auf unserer Türschwelle zurückgelassen, das weißt du verdammt noch mal genau", sprach Dursley kalt weiter. „Warum denkst du dass, er das getan hat? Ich sag dir warum – er wollte uns nicht die Chance geben, dass wir dich verweigern. Er wusste verdammt genau, dass sich niemand mit dir herumschlagen wollte und er wusste, dass ich eine bessere Chance als jeder andere haben würde, dass ich dich dazu bringen kann, dass du dich benimmst, nicht dass ich mich um den Job gerissen hätte!"

Potter war so weiß, dass Snape dachte, er würde tatsächlich schwanken.

„Das ist nicht wahr", erklärte der Junge und jetzt zitterte seine Stimme etwas.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, ja?" Das Grinsen des Muggelmannes war das eines Snapes würdig. „Ich sag dir was…schick diesem Schulleiter von dir einen Brief, sag ihm, was ich mit meinem Gürtel mit dir tun werde und ich warte, bis ich höre, was er uns zu sagen hat. Wenn du von ihm hörst, dass er es nicht akzeptabel findet, dann lass ich es bleiben. Aber du wirst nichts von ihm hören, das garantiere ich dir. Und du weißt es auch."

Der Bluff war gut gespielt, musste Snape zugeben. Der Muggel klang grob, selbstbewusst und sogar großherzig. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren _musste_ Potte wissen, dass die Worte seines Onkels nicht wahr waren, aber er starrte den Mann einfach weiterhin an, seine grünen Augen riesig und ernst wie die eines viel jüngeren Kindes.

„Na komm schon Junge, mach es! Hol deinen verdammten Vogel und schick ihn los. Ich warte", sagte Dursley und erhöhte den Einsatz noch mehr. „Tu es, wenn du so sicher bist, dass Dumble-wieerauchimmerheißt auf deiner Seite ist. Wenn du es nicht bist, dann zieh das Shirt, das ich dir Undankbaren zum Anziehen gegeben habe, _aus_ und nimm an, was auf dich zukommt!"

Snape schaute Potter wieder an. Die Augen des Jungen waren auf seinen Onkel gerichtet als er zögerte. Er schluckte einmal. Dann, ohne Bitten oder Protest zog er langsam sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf, legte es sorgsam zusammen und legte es auf das Bett. Ohne es gesagt zu bekommen durchquerte er den Raum bis zur nackten Wand und stellte sich vor ihr auf. Er war jetzt etwa eineinhalb Meter vor dem Käfig, in dem, ohne sein Wissen, sein Zaubertrankmeister gefangen war und alles mit ansah, was passierte.

Potter schaute einen Moment lang die Wand an, seine Arme hingen herab. Er machte einen tiefen Atemzug, hob dann beide Hände bis sie in Schulterhöhe waren und etwa schulterbreit auseinander waren, lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und platzierte seine Handflächen an die Wand vor ihm. Er biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander und starrte geradeaus nach vorne, als ob vor ihm keine Wand sein würde, sondern ein Fenster zu einem fernen Ort, den nur er wahrnehmen konnte.

Dursley schritt vorwärts und hob seinen Gürtel weit nach oben – und erst als der große Mann den Lederriemen hart über Potters Schultern zog glaubte es Snape wirklich, dass der Mann es tun würde.

Das starke _Knack_ spaltete die Totenstille des Zimmers. Potter biss in seine Lippe und versteifte sich fester auf der Stelle. Dem Schlag folgen zwei mehr in schneller Folge, dann mehr – aber während seine Finger ein- oder zweimal krampfhaft zuckten, bewegten sich die Handflächen des Jungen nicht einmal von der Wand weg und abgesehen von einem einzigen, schnellen Luftholen machte er kein Geräusch.

Es brauchte nicht lange, dass Snape beim Zählen der Schläge durcheinander kam. Der Muggel schlug seinen Neffen schnell und hart, den Gürtel mit stärkerer Kraft schwingend, so schien es für Snape, als es sein eigener Vater jemals getan hatte. Einerseits war Tobias gewöhnlich sternhagelvoll wenn er seinen Sohn mit seinem Riemen verprügelt hatte und Dursley war andererseits ziemlich offensichtlich stocknüchtern. Snape konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob dies besser oder schlechter war.

Der Zaubertränkemeister wich von der Lücke in der Abdeckung zurück; kletterte zur Seite der Käfigtüre und begann mit seinen Zähnen, Druck auf den verbogenen Riegel auszuüben. Aber trotz, dass er nicht mehr sehen konnte, was passiert, gab es nichts, was ihm die Geräusche ausblenden ließ: Dursleys Grunzer der Anstrengung, Potters schnelles, leichtes Atmen und gelegentliches Zischen vor Schmerz, der schreckliche Klang des Leders, das sich ins Fleisch grub. Es schien endlos so weiterzugehen, viel länger als die Bestrafungen, die Snape als Junge in Spinners End erlitten hatte…obwohl sie für ihn natürlich endlos geschienen hatten. Seine eigene „Disziplinierung" endete für gewöhnlich immer mit seiner Mutter, die ins Zimmer rannte, sich selbst zwischen ihn und seinen Vater stellte, ihre Arme von hinten um ihn hüllte und ihn vor weiteren Schlägen schützte. In den meisten Fällen brachte diese Handlung Tobias Snape zu Besinnung, er würde den Gürtel fallen lassen und wegtaumeln, manchmal betrunken voller Reue schluchzend, die aber bedauerlicherweise niemals bis zur Nüchternheit andauerte. Aber Petunia Dursley weder kam, um zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Sohn ihrer Schwester einzugreifen, noch schien der Junge einen solchen Eingriff zu erwarten. Er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und hielt die Bestrafung fast lautlos aus.

 _Dummer junger Narr!_ Dachte Snape wütend, während er so hart an dem metallernen Riegel zog, dass er dachte, seine Zähne würden abbrechen. Sein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ließen ihn wütend auf den tyrannischen Muggel und auf Potter selber werden. _Idiotischer, sinnloser Gryffindorstolz… er könnte es eher zum Ende bringen, wenn er sich erlauben würde, aufzuschreien. Dieser Gleichmut wird den Grobian nur verärgern…Merlin, schrei wenigstens nur einmal!_

Und wirklich, Dursley schien wütend, weil er keine Reaktion aus seinem Neffen hervorrufen konnte. Seine Frustration nährte seine Wut – und die Kraft seines Armes. Aber, so übergewichtig und nicht in Form wie er war, müsste seine Kraft bald nachlassen, dachte Snape. Er keuchte schon und wurde erschöpfter, Schweiß tröpfelte an den Seiten seines dicken Gesichtes herunter.

Es gab eine Pause. Snape zögerte und fragte sich, ob es endlich vorbei war. Dann hörte er ein Klingen, ein plötzliches Sausen, das irgendwie schwerer als bevor klang, ein fleischiges dumpfes Geräusch und diese Mal schrie Potter wirklich auf, sein Geräusch, das gleichzeitig Schmerz und Überraschung war.

Snape spähte wieder durch den Schlitz in der Abdeckung. Potter hatte seinen Oberkörper nach hinten gebogen und starrte mit weiten, geschockten Augen auf seinen Onkel. Snape bemerkte mit einem Stich, dass er Junge darauf bedacht war, auf seinem Platz zu bleiben. Diese Unterwerfung des unstillbaren Gryffindors ließ ihn fragen, welche Methoden Dursley angewandt hatte, um diese Schulung durchzusetzen… und was der Junge wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er diese Position verlassen würde.

Dursley grinste seinen Neffen sadistisch an. Er hielt den Gürtel für einen genauen Blick des Jungen hoch und Snape realisierte, dass der Bastard Potter mit der Gürtelschnalle geschlagen hatte.

Für einen Moment starrten der Mann und der Junge sich an. Dann verhärteten sich Potters Augen, er biss seinen Kiefer zusammen und bewegte sich trotzig ruckartig nach vorne, um wieder die Wand anzuschauen, sein Ausdruck wütend und herablassend. Snape schrak zurück und nahm an, dass dies den Muggel erzürnen und augenblicklich verschwand das Grinsen aus Dursleys Gesicht, nur um mit einem Zornesblick ausgetauscht zu werden. Er hob abermals den Gürtel, die Schnalle frei in der Luft baumelnd.

Als der Mann den Jungen weiter schlug, dieses Mal mit dem Schnallenende des Gürtels, griff Snape die Käfigtür mit seinen handgleichen Vorderpfoten, ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Schulter und hielt sie fest, als er fanatisch mit seinen Zähnen arbeitete, um den Riegel zu verbiegen.

Potter schrie immer noch nicht auf, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, mit jedem harten Schlag seinen Atem einzuziehen. Snape dachte an die Flecken und Schnitte, die die stählerne Gürtelschnalle hinterlassen würde und machte einen allmächtigen Ruck mit seinen Zähnen. Er fühlte, wie er etwas _gab_.

 _Hab es!_

Als Potter schwer auf seine Knie fiel, immer noch hielt er irgendwie die Hände an der Wand, rammte Snape seine unverletzte Schulter entschlossen gegen die Käfigtür. Sie sprang so plötzlich auf, dass er mit einem Quietschen herauskullerte und in Richtung Boden fiel. Er drehte seinen pelzigen Körper richtig herum, konzentrierte sich–

Und anstatt Pfoten kamen schwarze Lederstiefel in Kontakt mit dem harten Holzfußboden.

Snape wirbelte herum, ignorierte den schneidenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter und seinen Rippen, griff mit einer Hand in seinen Umhang und holte in einer Bewegung, die so fließend war, dass sie Flitwick, der einmal die britische Freistilduelliermeisterschaft gewonnen hatte, vollkommen bewundert hätte, seinen Zauberstab hervor. Seine Finger umschlossen den Zauberstab, und als Teil derselben Bewegung zog er ihn hervor und zielte auf Dursley und ohne einen Spruch laut zu sagen, ließ er ihn durch das Zimmer und durch die Tür mit solch einer Gewalt fliegen, so dass sie in Splitter zerbarst und er weiter die Treppe hinunter flog.

Es gab einen schrillen Schrei und Petunia kam in den Flur gerast, hysterisch „Vernon" schreiend.

Ein weiterer Schwenk von Snapes Zauberstab und ihr Mund verschwand und hinterließ eine blanke, glatte Haut, die irgendwie fürchterlicher anzusehen war, als es irgendeine Missbildung gewesen wäre. Hinter dem mundlosen Gesicht wand sich ihre Zunge und sie machte gedämpfte Schreie voller Horror, ging von der Treppe weg und wedelte hilflos mit den Armen.

Der Dursley Junge kam hinter seinen Eltern her. Dudley stoppte an der Tür zu Potters Zimmer und starrte schockiert auf das Chaos: sein Cousin, der Rücken mit blutigen Striemen überzogen, lehnte der Ohnmacht nahe gegen die Mauer und ein sehr großer und Angst einflößender Fremder in schwarz schwang einen Zauberstab. Bevor er schreien oder rennen konnte, konnte er etwas sehen, was wenige gesehen hatten – und diese, die es in der Vergangenheit gesehen hatten, hatten nicht den Wunsch, es noch einmal zu tun.

Snape grinste.

„ Wir treffen uns im Mondlicht, mein junger Freund", flüsterte der Zauberer seine ersten Worte seit Wochen in einer Seiden-und-Granit-Stimme, die in ihrer sorgfältigen Raffinesse abschreckend war und mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes, stand ein dickes, blondes Meerschweinchen dort, wo Dudley einen Moment zuvor gestanden hatte.

Snape zuckte gelangweilt mit seinem Zauberstab und ein quietschendes Meerschweinchen flog in das Zimmer auf den Hamsterkäfig auf dem Regal zu. Die Tür flog auf und schloss sich wieder als Dudley hindurchgeflogen war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge", summte Snape kalt. „Ich bin sicher, dein Freund wird so gut sein und zu dir kommen und mit dir spielen, wie er es freundlicherweise mit mir getan hat."

Die Muggel waren annehmbar abgefertigt ( _wenigstens für jetzt_ , dachte Snape rachsüchtig) und so drehte sich Snape zu Potter zurück.

Aus seiner neuen Größe wirkte der schäbige kleine Raum kleiner als je zuvor. Und auch Potter schien…so viel _kleiner._ Totenblass war er aufgestanden und starrte völlig schockiert Snape an.

Snape fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise unbehaglich. Alles hatte sich für ihn geändert und er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Die Lippen des Jungen bewegten sich.

„Träume ich?" flüsterte er endlich.

„Nein", sagte Snape ruhig.

Potter hob eine Hand zu seiner Stirn und versuchte, mit all dem fertig zu werden. Snape sah mit einem Stechen, dass über seine Schultern Blut tropfte. Er hatte Angst, den Rücken des Jungen anzusehen.

„Spartacus", sagte der Junge plötzlich. Er schaute auf. „Sie waren…er…die ganze Zeit?"

Die grünen Augen flehten komischerweise.

Snape wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass er die richtigen Worte finden würde.

Aber alles, was er zustande brachte, war „Ja."

Snape hatte bei dieser Feststellung einen Ausdruck von Horror erwartet – oder sogar Beschämung. Wenn er mit sich komplett ehrlich gewesen wäre, würde er zugeben, dass ein kleiner, engherziger Teil von ihm sich darauf gefreut hatte, einen solchen Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht zu sehen.

Auf was Snape aber _nicht_ gefasst war, war der Ausdruck hochgradigen Verlustes, verwundeten Verrats und heftigem Leid in den grünen Augen, die ihn zu dem schrecklichen Tag am See zurückversetzten als er Lily für immer verloren hatte. Es dauerte einen Herzschlag, dann zwei…dann verloren die Augen an Tiefe, an die sich Snape gewöhnt und erwartet hatte, als Potters Ausdruck blank wurde.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, dass es nun doch so lange gedauert hat, aber das wirkliche Leben hat mich eingeholt. Ich werde diese Geschichte aber auf jeden Fall zu Ende übersetzten!

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Es war, als ob er zurück ins vierte Schuljahr transportiert worden wäre.

Harry erinnerte sich an das Gefühl unglaublicher Fassungslosigkeit, das ihn umhüllt hatte, als er endlich verstanden hatte, dass der Mann, den er zu vertrauen gelernt hatte und auf den er sich verlassen konnte, _nicht_ Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody war, sondern ein grausamer Betrüger, der ihn auf Schritt und Tritt benutzt und manipuliert hatte. Die fast zehn Monate, die er damit verbracht hatte, ihn respektieren und schätzen zu lernen und sogar den Mann als einen älteren, weiseren Onkel anzusehen, bedeutete nichts. Der Schock und Verrat war abscheulich gewesen.

Irgendwie war dies schlimmer.

Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, hätte Harry wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, sich um ein Haustier mehr zu sorgen als er sich um Hedwig sorgte. Sie war der zweite richtige Freund, den er je gehabt hatte (Hagrid war der erste) und seine einzige Begleiterin während der einsamen, beschwerlichen Monate bei den Dursleys.

Spartacus kam jedoch gleich an zweiter Stelle.

Nicht so wie Hedwig, die liebevoll war, aber auch temperamentvoll sein konnte, war Spartacus immer kühl, reserviert und ruhig. Harry fand das ruhige Auftreten beruhigend, sogar tröstend. Er hatte angefangen, seine ruhige Anwesenheit nach einem harten Tag voller Aufgaben, Nörgeleien und Misshandlungen zu schätzen. Er war zu einem Teil der Zuflucht geworden, die sein schäbiges, kleines Zimmer war. Seine gleichmütige Akzeptanz seiner ungeschickten medizinischen Versorgung hatte ihn berührt und inspiriert. Zu der Fledermaus zu sprechen hatte sich normal angefühlt und hatte eine große Last von Spannungen von Harry genommen. Die Anwesenheit der Fledermaus hatte Harry ein Gefühl der Stabilität gegeben.

Jetzt erfuhr er, dass das alles nicht wahr war. Spartacus war nicht echt – tatsächlich war er jemand gewesen, der ihn hasste, der sich nicht darum kümmerte, ob er, Harry, verletzt war. Harry fühlte sich, als ob der feste Boden, auf dem er stand, plötzlich das Schwanken anfing.

Er frage sich, ob Ron sich so gefühlt hatte, als er erfuhr, dass Krätze in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew war.

Ein Schwall plötzlicher Übelkeit fuhr durch Harry und er schwankte auf seinen Füßen. Die schreckliche Szene mit Dudley und Piers, die heftige Angst um die Fledermaus in seiner Obhut, die furchtbare Vorahnung von Vernons Zorn, die Bestrafung an sich und die Nervosität darüber, gefolgt von der entsetzlichen Wahrheit über Spartacus trafen ihn alle auf einmal.

„Mir…mit wird schlecht!" keuchte er und Snape, der groß und riesig und irgendwie _falsch_ in Harrys kleinem Zimmer aussah, beschwor schnell einen Eimer herauf und platzierte ihn vor ihm – keinen Moment zu früh, als Harry auf seine Knie fiel und sich heftig übergab, seine gebrochenen Rippen beanspruchend.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie beschämt, dass ihn Snape so sehen sollte, fühlte dann ein hysterisches Verlangen zu lachen – was für einen Unterschied machte es, ob Snape sah, wie er sich übergab? War das erniedrigender als zu wissen, dass der Mann alle seine tiefsten Gedanken gehört hatte und Zeuge seiner dunkelsten Geheimnisse war?

Das Verlangen zu lachen wich plötzlich einem Verlangen zu weinen. Er erinnerte sich, Spartacus gesagt zu haben ( _Merlin! War das erst letzte Nacht?_ ), dass er wünschte, er _könnte_ weinen, er errötete schmerzlich und zwang unwirsch das verräterische Gefühl weg. Derselbe grimmige Stolz, der Harry davon abgehalten hatte, aufzuschreien als Vernon ihn verprügelte, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich McGonagall über Umbrigdes sadistischen Nachsitzstunden zuzuwenden, kam ihm jetzt zu Hilfe.

Es war aber schwer…das schreckliche Stechen in seinem Rücken war nichts gegen den Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

„ _Accio_ Beruhigungstrank", hörte er Snape irgendwo über seinem Kopf sagen, und das lose Dielenbrett drehte sich um, als zwei Trankflaschen von dem Platz darunter in die Hand des älteren Zauberers flogen.

„Ich brauche ihn nicht", hörte sich Harry kalt sagen und zuckte weg, als Snape versuchte eine unterstützende Hand unter seinen Ellenbogen zu schieben.

„Nimm ihn, Potter", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich selbst werde ihn auch nehmen. Ich habe hier Magie ausgeführt und das Ministerium wird ohne Zweifel jemanden zu einer Untersuchung hierher schicken. Wir müssten von hier fort sein und es ist essenziell, dass wir unseren Kopf bewahren und schnell handeln."

Harry zögerte; dann, er sah die Logik darin, akzeptierte er widerwillig eine der Flaschen. Er trank sie schnell aus und fast sofort spürte er, wie sein hämmernder Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren verstummte und sein Atem sich vertiefte (er war näher am Hyperventilieren als er realisiert hatte). Er wurde einfacher, seine aufgewühlten Gedanken in eine mentale Box zu stecken, die er in einer dunklen Ecke seines Geistes versteckte. Als seine Gefühle aus seinen Gedanken und seinem Herzen zurücktraten, wie die Wellen an einem Ufer taten dies seine Sinne gleich und er fühlte sich, als ob er alles um ihn herum aus einer Distanz sehen und hören würde.

Als Harry zu Snape hoch blickte, sah er die schwarzen Augen des Mannes fest auf ihn gerichtet. Sein Ausdruck war seltsam unlesbar, ohne der gewöhnlichen Verachtung und Feindlichkeit.

 _Großartig_ , dachte Harry bitter, _jetzt bemitleidet er mich_. Er dachte, dass das fast schlimmer war als die Verachtung…oder vielleicht verachtete er ihn jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt war von einem tyrannischen Muggel abhängig.

Snape hatte unterdessen seinen Trank getrunken. Er warf die Flasche beiseite, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor etwas, was Harry sofort als Patronus erkannte. Der jüngere Zauberer war verblüfft, als er sah, dass der Patronus seines mürrischen Zaubertrankmeisters eine vorzügliche, silberne Hirschkuh war.

Snape schien für einen Moment schweigend mit der Hirschkuh zu kommunizieren, dann sprang sie mit einem Zucken seines Zauberstabes durch das Fenster und verschwand.

Snape drehte sich dann zu Harrys Koffer. Mit einem weiteren Zucken seines Zauberstabes sprang der Deckel auf. Er bewegte den Zauberstab in einer runden Bewegung und plötzlich war die Luft mit Harrys Besitztümer gefüllt, Kleidung flog aus dem Schrank, Bücher segelten vom Tisch herunter, Zauberstab, Fotoalbum, und Zaubertränke kamen aus dem kleinen Raum unter dem losen Dielenbrett hervor und alles platzierte sich ordentlich im Koffer. Sogar der Feuerblitz und der Eulenkäfig, die schrumpften als sie zum Koffer kamen, passten hinein.

Als alles gepackt war schloss Snape den Koffer und benutzte einen Verkleinerungszauber, um ihn auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel zu schrumpfen. Er hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in seinen Roben ein. Nochmals hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Accio_ Brille", sage er und Harrys Brille flog in seine Hand. Er hielt sie Harry hin; der Junge nahm sie mit seinen tauben Fingern und setzte sie linkisch auf.

Einen langen Moment betrachtete Snape Harry wortlos. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann etwas zu ihm sagen wollte.

„Komm mit Potter", sagte Snape schlussendlich.

Harry fröstelte plötzlich und wickelte seine Arme um sich. Es war ein warmer Tag, aber er fühlte sich komplett kalt. Der Schmerz der Prügel und seine Rauferei mit Dudley waren einigermaßen verebbt, aber er fühlte sich schwach und krank, als ob hohes Fieber in Anmarsch war oder er sich gerade davon erholen würde. Er fühlte sich, nur mit Dudleys ausgeleierten Jeans bekleidet, die Taille mit einem Gürtel eingebunden, in ramponierten Turnschuhen, nackt und verletzlich. Der vernünftige Teil von ihm, der Teil, der jahrelang in Hogwarts von seinen Freunden und von sorgenden Erwachsenen aufgezogen worden war, ließen ihn eingestehen, dass das, was ihm zugestoßen war, nicht akzeptabel war; der Teil, der von den Dursleys während seiner Entwicklungsjahre geformt worden war ließen ihn beschämt fühlen, weil er andere die Male seiner Bestrafung sehen gelassen hatte – Male, von denen er dachte, er konnte nicht anders so zu fühlen, dass er sie irgendwie verdient hätte, obwohl er nichts anders gemacht hätte.

Etwas veränderte sich kurz in dem onyxfarbenen Blick des großen Professors und Snape zog plötzlich seinen sommerlichen Reiseumhang aus. Er schüttelte ihn einmal aus, wie wenn eine Hausfrau einen Vorleger ausschütteln würde, und er wurde magisch verkleinert. Sorgfältig legte er das leichte Material über Harrys Schultern und zog es um seinen dünnen Körper, so dass er bis zu seinen Knöcheln bedeckt war.

Harry schaute in Überraschung auf, ein Klumpen formte sich in seinem Hals – konnte Snape irgendwie erraten haben, wie er sich fühlte?

Er zog den Gedanken sofort wieder zurück. Der Mann wollte wahrscheinlich nur nicht, dass seine Verletzungen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

„Komm mit", wiederholte Snape und Harry folgte ihm benommen aus dem Zimmer.

 _Ich frage mich, wohin er mich bringt_ , dachte Harry stumpfsinnig. _Wahrscheinlich zum Grimmauldplatz._

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu viel zu sorgen. Tatsächlich war der Gedanke, dort in sein Zimmer zu gehen und die Türe für alles und jeden zuzumachen seltsamerweise ansprechend.

Er hoffte, dass niemand da sein würde. Weil er jetzt wusste, dass er den letzten Monat mit Snape verbracht hatte, wollte er nicht einmal Hedwig in der Nähe haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals wieder dazu bringen konnte, mit ihr zu reden und dabei ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu haben. Wie konnte er wissen, dass sie wirklich war, was sie vorgab zu sein?

Das plötzliche Abflauen seiner Stimmung leistete ihn eine willkommene Befreiung des Schmerzes, Spartacus verloren zu haben, was sich anfühlte, wie wenn die zwei Enden eines gebrochenen Knochens aneinander reiben würden, wenn er ging.

Onkel Vernon lag ächzend auf seinem Rücken am Fußende der Treppen. Snapes Mund straffte sich und er zuckte seinen Zauberstab. Augenblicklich verschwand der Gürtel, den Vernon immer noch in seiner rechten Hand hielt in einer Rauchwolke, die am Boden zu einem Aschehaufen zerfiel.

Tante Petunia kniete neben ihrem Ehemann. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überzogen, ihre Augen riesig und verängstigt. Erbärmliche wimmernde Geräusche kamen von ihrem mundlosen Gesicht hervor.

Harry schaute sie für einen Moment lang an. Ein kleiner Pfeil des Mitgefühls flackerte widerwillig in seinem verletzten Herzen.

„Professor."

Snape schaute über seine Schulte zu ihm zurück. „Potter?"

„Bevor wir gehen, könnten Sie meine Tante wieder richtig machen, bitte?" Harry war erstaunt, wie dumpf seine Stimmte klang, sogar für seine eigenen Ohren.

Ein seltsames Flackern voller Emotionen fuhr durch Snapes Augen und verschwand so schnell wie Insekten, die über schwarzem Wasser aufleuchten.

„Warum?"

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann „ich mag es nicht, sie so zu sehen."

Harry konnte fühlen, dass Snape ihn begutachtete, aber er schaute nicht auf. Nach einem Moment wedelte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Zauberstab und Tante Petunias Mund tauchte wieder auf. Sie ließ ein lautes Keuchen hören, schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und begann hoffnungslos zu weinen.

Snape ging weiter ohne zurückzuschauen. Harry folgte ihm wortlos, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Er führte Potter durch die Haustür von Nummer 4 und hielt am Gehweg an.

„Potter."

Der Junge sah auf. Der leblose Ausdruck in den grünen Augen entmutigte den Zaubertrankmeister mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

„Komm zu mir her." Snape hielt ihm seinen linken Arm hin.

Zu seinem Erstaunen und Fassungslosigkeit gehorchte Potter sofort und ohne Fragen zu stellen. Snape wusste, dass der Junge noch nie zuvor appariert war und seine sofortige Zustimmung zur Einladung, näher an seinen meist gehassten Professor für einen ungenannten Grund zu gehen, beunruhigten Snape.

Er sah den Jungen durch schmale Augen intensiv an. Potter sah aus, als ob er durch ein Kriegsgebiet durchgegangen wäre und Snape vermutete, dass er sich am Rande eines Schocks bewegte.

Hier konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Am Besten war es, den Jungen so schnell wie möglich wegzubekommen.

„Potter."

Der Junge hob seinen erschöpften, teilnahmslosen Blick wieder zu Snape.

„Halte meinen Arm so fest wie du kannst mit beiden deiner Arme und bleib eng bei mir."

Abermals gehorchte Potter wortlos. Snape drehte sich auf der Stelle, konzentrierte sich–

– und dann standen sie in einem alten Wald, große Bäume und verwachsene Büsche überall. Die Dunkelheit brach herein.

Potter stolperte leicht und ihm stockte der Atem, als sie landeten und für einen Moment war Snape belohnt, als Leben in das Gesicht des Jungen zurückkam, auch wenn es nur Erschrockenheit war – _immerhin ist Angst besser als_ nichts – aber dann sah Potter zu ihm hoch und der blanke Ausdruck war zurück und seine Augen sahen wieder zu Boden. Wieder stellte er keine Fragen und Snape fand die Abwesenheit der Neugierde von dem normalerweise wissbegierigen Gryffindor besorgniserregend.

Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um seinen Schützling zu beobachten.

Mit fast sechzehn Jahren war Potter in einem Alter, wo die Linien zwischen Junge und Mann langsam verschwammen. Während sein Onkel ihn verprügelte hatte er für Snape wie ein Mann gewirkt, sich selbst aufrichtig haltend, sein Kinn hochgereckt, es ablehnend, aufzuschreien. Jetzt, in Snapes Sommerumhang, der trotz des Verkleinerungszaubers, den der Zaubertrankmeister benutzt hatte, um ihn daran zu hindern auf dem Boden aufzuliegen, immer noch zu groß für ihn war, schaute er trotz des verstörenden toten Ausdrucks auf seinem verletzten Gesicht wie ein kleiner Junge aus.

Potters unordentlicher Haarschopf, der es bitter nötig hätte, geschnitten zu werden, verdeckte weder das blaue Auge noch den weiten, roten Striemen auf seiner Wange, Kiefer und Teile seiner Nase von wo sein Onkel ihm mit dem Gürtel ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Die aufgeplatzte Lippe war geschwollen und mit getrocknetem Blut überzogen.

Snape wünschte sich, er hätte Zeit, den Jungen sauber zu machen. Was er wirklich wollte, war, seine Schmerzen zu heilen – seine körperlichen jedenfalls – aber das müsste warten, bis sie an einem sicheren Ort waren.

Er beobachtete den Jungen und fühlte eine unbekannte Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen.

Alles hatte sich für ihn verändert, aber nichts hatte sich für Potter verändert. Er, Snape, hatte Wochen Zeit, über das Herz, die Gedanken und die Seele des Jungen zu lernen. Potter wusste andererseits nichts mehr über Snape, als das, was er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres sowieso schon gewusst hatte, außer dass Snape seine privaten Gedanken gehört hatte und Zeuge geworden war, was er dachte, es wären seine schwächsten Momente. Dies würde Snape schwerlich bei ihm beliebt machen und vielleicht würde der Schaden, den Snape angehäuft hatte, seit der Junge das erste Mal in der Schule angekommen war, zusätzlich zu seinem neuesten Vertrauensbuch, permanent sein.

Snape realisierte jetzt, dass er mehr als ein Beschützer für Lilys Kind sein wollte. Es schmerzte ihm, als Harry von seiner Berührung in Ligusterweg zurückgeschreckt war, obwohl er verstand, warum der Junge dies getan hatte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Lilys Kind ihn hasste und Angst vor ihm hatte.

Der praktische, Slytherinteil von Snapes Gehirn übernahm die Führung. _Du kannst an diesem Ort nichts dagegen tun. Tu deine Pflicht und bring den Jungen an einen sicheren Ort. Was danach kommt, wird werden._

„Folge mir jetzt, Potter."

Snape ging ohne zurückzuschauen. Einen Moment später hörte er die leisen Schritte des Jungen hinter ihm.

Sie gingen etwa eine halbe Stunde. Es war jetzt fast ganz dunkel und Snape holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach den Lumos-Zauber, während er Potter sanft drängte, es ihm gleichzutun.

Sie umrundeten ein letztes Wäldchen und traten wieder einmal ins Freie. Eine weite Fläche öffnete sich vor ihnen und enthüllte ein gewaltiges Gebäude mit beleuchteten Fenstern etwa einen knappen halben Kilometer entfernt.

„Nein!"

Snape wirbelte herum. Potter stand bewegungslos, starrte das Hogwarts-Schloss mit einem Blick aus purem Horror auf seinem Gesicht an.

„Potter. Was–?"

„Warum sind wir hier? Ich dachte – ich dachte, sie würden mich zum Grimmauldplatz bringen!"

Der Ton des Jungen war anklagend und vor Panik fast schrill. Nach fast einer Stunde seiner schweigsamen Gleichgültigkeit erwischte dies Snape auf dem falschen Fuß.

„Grimmauldplatz?" sagte er langsam. „Vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt…aber jetzt müssen wir zum Schullei–"

 _„Nein!"_

Snape war so erschrocken, als sich Potter umdrehte und den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurückstürzte, so dass er den Jungen beinahen zwischen den Bäumen verloren hatte, bevor ihm es gelang, ihn zu stoppen.

 _„Protego!"_ schrie Snape und Potter rannte so hart gegen den Schutzzauber, dass er niedergerissen wurde.

Snape hasste es, ihm das anzutun, weil der Junge sowieso schon so viel Schmerzen hatte, aber er wagte es nicht, Potter wegzulassen…nicht in diesem Zustand.

 _„Potter!"_ Wie immer äußerte sich Snapes Angst als Wut und sein Tonfall war viel barscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Was in aller Welt ist los mit d–"

„Ich werde nicht zu ihm gehen, ich kann nicht! Professor, bitte, _bitte_ machen Sie das nicht…ich _will_ nicht, dass er es weiß! Ich will nicht, dass _irgendwer_ es weiß!"

Snape starrte den Jungen an. Sein Gesicht war so blass, dass es in der Dunkelheit leuchtete, seine grünen Augen waren riesig und ängstlich in seinem dünnen, verletzten Gesicht. Er sah bei dem Gedanken, Dumbledore könnte wissen was ihm widerfahren war, ängstlicher aus, als da, als sein Onkel, mit dem Gürtel in der Hand, ihn überragend da stand und der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte, wie sein Herz zerriss.

Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Potter…sicher realisierst du, dass der Schulleiter darüber bescheid wissen muss."

 _„Warum?"_ schrie Potter. Snape konnte fühlen, wie er versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und scheiterte.

„Ich war lange genug im Ligusterweg, die Schutzzauber sollten jetzt intakt sein", sprach der Junge weiter, während er versuchte, seine Stimme stabil klingen zu lassen. „Ich kann den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, oder im Grimmauldplatz, wenn das für die Weasleys sicherer ist. Nächstes Jahr bin ich volljährig und ich muss nur noch einmal zurü–"

 _„Zurück!"_ Jetzt war es Snape, der darum kämpfte, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du für einen Moment dorthin zurückkehren wirst, geschweige denn einen ganzen Sommer? _Falls du solange lebst?_ fügte er mit spöttelnd hinzu, die eigenen Worte des Jungen ihm entgegenschmetternd.

Potter errötete bis zum Haaransatz, dann sackten seine Schultern zusammen.

„Was gibt es sonst noch für Möglichkeiten", sagte er erschöpft, während er mit einer Hand unter seine Brille griff, um seine Augen zu reiben. „Ich muss zurück. Ich weiß es. Dumbledore weiß es auch…und er weiß wahrscheinlich sowieso über _das hier_ bescheid", fügte der Junge hinzu, seine Augen verhärtet. Er winkte mit seiner Hand vage über sein Gesicht, und wies auf das blaue Auge und was dies repräsentierte, hin.

Snape verstummte. Für einen Moment hörte man nichts außer den Wind durch die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes heulen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Harry?" frage Snape ruhig.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er Potter bei seinem Namen genannt. Als Antwort darauf wurden die Augen des Jungen für einen Moment lang feucht, bevor er entschlossen die Tränen zurück zwang. Snape bewunderte widerwillig seine Kontrolle.

Potter schluckte hart und drehte sich weg. Als er sprach war seine Stimme fest.

„Ich denke…er weiß fast alles, was hier passiert. Ich denke, er hätte mich nicht dort gelassen, wenn es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte. Er musste…das tun, was langfristig das Beste ist, denke ich. Es war nicht leicht für ihn."

Snape war sprachlos. Potter äußerte seine Angst, dass Dumbledore von den Misshandlungen wusste oder es vermutete…befürchtete sogar, dass Dumbledore dachte, dass er es „brauchte" oder „verdiente". Aber Snape kreidete diese Ängste den nächtlichen Unsicherheiten eines verängstigten, wütenden, misshandelten Jungen an. Sicherlich glaubte er dies nicht wirklich.

Aber als er den jungen Zauberer anblickte, der in die Ferne in den dunkel werdenden Himmel blickte, einen geliehenen Umhang um seinen unterernährten Körper flatterte, realisierte Snape plötzlich, dass es _genau_ das war, was Potter glaubte…er fühlte ein seltsames, tiefes Gefühl in seinem Magen und Mitgefühl dem Jungen gegenüber tauchte auf.

Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er sprach, sagte dann langsam und deutlich „Albus Dumbledore würde niemals erlauben, dass ein Schüler von ihm verletzt wird, wenn er es verhindern kann. Insbesondere gilt das für dich, Potter. Ich sollte es wissen, ich habe die übermenschlichen Anstrengungen gesehen, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und ungeneigt wie ich bin, dir deine Illusionen dazu zu rauben, der Mann ist nicht allmächtig und allwissend. Ich wünschte, dass er es wäre."

Er seufzte, aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Potter mit einem verzweifelten Blick voller Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Dann sagen Sie es ihm nicht, wenn er es nicht weiß, Sir. Er ist genug beschäftigt–"

„Potter. Du hörst augenblicklich mit diesen Argumenten auf. Ich habe ihn mit meinen Patronus informiert, dass wir auf dem Weg sind."

Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Snape hatte tatsächlich seinen Patronus so verzaubert, Dumbledore wissen zu lassen, dass _er,_ Snape, am Leben und ihm treu geblieben war und auf dem Weg, einen Bericht zu erstatten.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Snape sich davor fürchtete, Albus erzählen zu müssen, was in Potters zuhause in Surrey ablief. Er wusste, dass es den alten Zauberer schrecklich schmerzen würde, dass er sich die Schuld geben würde für das, was Potter ertragen hatte. Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Snape hatte als Potter Lehrer die Pflicht, den Schulleiter darüber zu informieren, was mit seinem Schüler los war und keine Menge an Flehen des Jungen, wie viel ihn Snape auch immer schuldig war, würde ihm von diesem Kurs abbringen.

Potter musste Snapes Entschluss gespürt haben, weil er bereit aussah – dummerweise, dachte Snape mit einem Kräuseln seiner Lippe – zu flüchten.

 _„Potter."_ Sein Ton war tief und gefährlich. „Wir werden jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen. Du kannst das nicht vermeiden", fügte er spitz hinzu, und stoppte den Jungen, bevor sich die Bitte, die sich auf seinen Lippen formte, aussprechen konnte. „Mir _wird_ gehorcht werden."

„Warum kümmern Sie sich überhaupt darum?" schrie der Junge. „Haben Sie nicht schon genug getan, mich über Wochen hin ausspioniert, haben mich denken lassen, dass Sie etwas waren, was sie gar nicht sind? Sie können es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erwarten, allen Ihren Slytherins zu erzählen, wie berühmt Harry Pot–"

 _„Genug!"_ Snapes Schrei bewirkte, dass der Junge zusammenzuckte. „Ich habe keine Bedenken, dich zu betäuben, Potter und dich zum Schloss schweben zu lassen, wenn es das ist, was benötigt ist! Und ich denke nicht, dass du _noch_ hilfloser erscheinen willst, als du es heute sowieso schon getan hast."

Sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wünschte Snape, dass er sie zurücknehmen konnte – insbesondere als Potter zurückschrak, als ob Snape ihn geohrfeigt hätte und sein Gesicht an Farbe verlor.

Genug.

Snape zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Schloss. „Geh vor mit, wo ich ein Auge auf dich haben kann."

Für einen langen Moment starrte Potter ihn an. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck blank und ohne ein Wort hob er seinen Kopf hoch und fing an, zum Schloss zu laufen. Er sah wie ein Mann aus, der zum Galgen geführt wird, aber entschlossen, mutig zu sein, weil es keinen Ausweg gab.

Der Gang schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, fragte sich Snape kurz, wie es für Potter sein muss, während des Sommers im fast verlassenen Schloss zu sein.

Dem Wasserspeier vor dem Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro gab Snape das Passwort: „Kanariencreme."

Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und Snape winkte Potter, sich auf die drehenden Stufen vor ihm zu stellen – er ging kein Risiko ein, dass der Junge sogar jetzt noch flüchten könnte. Auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, klopfte er einmal.

„Herein", kam Albus' Stimme durch die Tür.

Snape öffnete die Tür, trat zurück und winkte den Jungen, zuerst einzutreten. Obwohl es jetzt viel zu spät war, warf ihm Potter einen letzten, flehenden Blick zu. Bei Snapes erbarmungslosem Ausdruck holte er tief Luft, straffte seine Schultern und ging mit am Zaubertränkemeister vorbei in das Büro, das Kinn nach oben gereckt.

Diese mutige und irgendwie ergreifende Geste berührte Snapes Herz mehr, als der Junge jemals wissen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Dumbledores Büro war von Kerzenlicht erleuchtet und der große Zauberer selbst, in strahlenden, geschmückten, silbernen Roben, stand vor seinem Schreibtisch. Anscheinend ging er hin und her, wie er es oft tat, wenn er mit offensichtlichem Eifer Snapes Ankommen erwartete. Er drehte sich um, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Severus!" sagte der alte Mann erfreut, frohe Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme. „Endlich! Mein Junge, ich war so besorgt – "

Er brach plötzlich ab, als er Harry entdeckte. Die silbergrauen Augenbrauen gingen nach oben.

Snape konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie das für Dumbledore aussehen musste. Sein ansässiger Spion wurde einen Monat lang vermisst, verschwand ohne einen Hinweis darauf, was geschehen war, weder vom Orden noch von den Todessern, von seinem Wachdienst, während anscheinend alles wie gewohnt in Potters Haus weiterging. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte Snapes Patronus auf, verkündete seine Ankunft und warnte vor möglichem Eingreifen des Ministeriums im Ligusterweg. Dann tauchte der Spion selbst wieder auf – nicht allein, wie es Dumbledore vielleicht erwartet hätte, aber mit dem Goldjungen selbst im Schlepptau, der einen schlecht passenden Umhang trug, ein blaues Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und eine böse Strieme über eine Wange hatte.

„Severus", begann Dumbledore. „Was –"

Er hielt inne, fand keine Worte ( _zum ersten Mal seit Menschengedenken_ , dachte Snape sarkastisch).

„Schulleiter, wir haben viel zu besprechen", sagte Snape schnell. „Aber zuerst muss ich Sie warnen, dass ich im Ligusterweg Magie ausgeführt habe – Magie, für die Potter höchstwahrscheinlich vom Ministerium verantwortlich gemacht werden wird."

Dumbledore wurde sofort aufmerksam. „Wie lange ist es her?"

„Etwa eine Stunde", antwortete Snape. „Vielleicht eher zwei".

Sofort schritt Dumbledore zum Kamin und griff nach einer Handvoll Flohpulver von einem Gefäß auf dem Kaminsims. Dann drehte er sich zu Potter und Snape, beschwor zwei weiche, geblümte Lehnsessel und winkte den beiden Zauberern, sich zu setzen.

„Wartet hier, ihr beide", ordnete er an. Er schmiss das Flohpulver in den Kamin und schritt hinein, als die smaragdgrünen Flammen aufloderten.

„Zaubereiministerium", rief er und verschwand.

Snape ging zu einem der Lehnsessel und setzte sich ruhig, lehnte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf die Armlehnen und legte seinen Fingerspitzen aneinander. Nach einem Moment setzte sich Potter ebenfalls, er setzte sich nach vorne gebeugt hin, so dass er vermied, dass sein böse zugerichteter Rücken Kontakt zum Kissen bekam. Seine Hände waren in feste Fäuste geballt, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln lagen und er starrte unfokussiert auf den Boden. Obwohl sein Gesicht keine Spur von Emotionen zeigte, war er bleich und zitterte sichtbar.

Beunruhigter von diesem Beweis von Potters Zerbrechlichkeit, als er zugeben mochte, blickte im Raum umher. Fawkes der Phönix kuschelte sich auf der Ablage unter seinem goldenen Käfig in ein Nest aus Asche. Er ertrug eine vorzeitige Verbrennung, um Dumbledore im Ministerium einen Monat zuvor zu beschützen und er war in keiner Verfassung, jemanden zu heilen. Snape dachte, dass dies ebenso gut war – er wollte warten, Potter zu heilen, bis Dumbledore selbst die Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Das würde seinen Mentor hart zusetzen, aber Snape schreckte vor dem Gedanken zurück, diese Worte zu ihm zu sagen und war, schuldbewusst, froh darüber, die Verfassung des Jungen für sich selbst sprechen zu lassen.

Dumbledores Büro sah so aus, wie es immer aussah. Die empfindlichen silbernen Instrumente surrten sanft und die Portraits der Hogwarts Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen schienen alle friedlich zu schlafen…bis auf einen.

Armando Dippet begutachtete Potter von hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch mit Interesse.

„Ah, Mr. Potter!" rief der füllige Zauberer fröhlich. „Wieder zurück! Aber was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert, mein Junge?"

Potter blickte nach oben, dann wieder nach unten. „Nichts, Sir", murmelte er.

Dippet runzelte die Stirn, heiterte dann aber auf.

„Naja, macht nichts, mein lieber. Was auch immer es ist, Dumbledore wird es schon richten! Er mag dich sehr, ich hoffe, das weißt du!"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern – eine Gewohnheit, die Snape bei allen Schülern verabscheute.

 _Ich werde dieses verdammte Achselzucken aus ihm heraushaben, bevor er die Schule verlässt, oder ich werde den Grund dafür wissen, wieso es nicht geht!_ Dachte er irritiert.

Dippet sagte ein bisschen streng: „ich hoffe, du planst keine Wiederholung des Wutanfalls von letzten Monat, Mr. Potter…du bist wirklich zu alt für einen solchen Unsinn."

Snape zog seine Augen zusammen und blickte zu Potter. Der Junge sah ihn seitlich an, wurde rot und blickte wieder nach unten.

„Nein, Sir."

„Na dann ist es gut!" sagte Dippet strahlend. „Kein Grund, so niedergeschlagen zu schauen, mein Junge…Dumbledore hatte in einem Moment alles wieder hergerichtet und war sehr unglücklich, dass du so verzweifelt warst…tatsächlich sehr aufgebracht."

Bevor Potter darauf antworten konnte, flammten grüne Flammen vom Kamin auf und Dumbledore stieg heraus, während er sich die Asche von seinen Roben bürstete.

Snape stand automatisch auf, als der alte Zauberer von der Feuerstelle wegtrat und Potter tat dasselbe.

„Also", begann Dumbledore. „Ich habe mit Rufus Scrimgeour gesprochen und es hat den Anschein, dass Auroren zum Ligusterweg entsendet wurden, um zu untersuchen, warum dort gezaubert wurde. Vernon Dursley informierte diese, dass seine Familie von einem ausgewachsenen Zauberer angegriffen wurde, der dann mit Mr. Potter das Grundstück verließ. Die Vermutung war, dass Todesser versucht haben, mit Harry zu verschwinden und ich belehrte den Minister keines Besseren darüber.

Snape zog hierbei seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dumbledore schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

„Wäre tatsächlich ein Todesserangriff im Ligusterweg gewesen, wäre ich sofort benachrichtigt worden", redete Dumbledore weiter, während er auf eines der silbernen Instrumente nahe seines Tisches blickte. Um alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen, bis ich erfahren konnte, was _wirklich_ passiert ist, habe ich Rufus darüber informiert, dass es dir, Severus, möglich war, Mr. Potter zurückzuholen und dass ihr beide sicher in Hogwarts seid."

Er verweilte hier, wartend, vielleicht dass Snape oder Potter sprechen konnten. Als dies keiner von beiden tat, fuhr er fort.

„Ich bin erleichtert, Severus, dich relativ unverletzt zu sehen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du viel zu berichten hast. Ich muss dich bitten, mich auf das Laufende zu bringen."

Snape zögerte einen Augenblick, nicht sicher, wo er anfangen sollte. Er wollte weder vor Potter die Todesser in Little Whinging diskutieren, noch war er sich nicht sicher, dass es Dumbledore wollte.

Endlich fing er an.

„Laut ihren Anweisungen, Schulleiter, war ich an der Reihe, auf Mr. Potter aufzupassen, als ich…verletzt wurde." Snape sah an dieser Stelle bedeutsam zu Dumbledore, der ihn scharf beobachtete, dann leicht nickte. _Er weiß es,_ dachte Snape erleichtert. Er holte einen tiefen Atemzug und machte ein wenig leichter weiter.

„Ich war zu dieser Zeit verwandelt und als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam", an dieser Stelle errötete Snape leicht und kräuselte seine Lippen, „befand ich mich in Potters Schlafzimmer in dem Käfig seiner Eule versteckt. Anscheinend fand er mich in seinem Garten."

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten dabei. „Ach du liebe Zeit", murmelte er und sein Bart zuckte. Aber als er auf Harry blickte und die dunkle Röte sah, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen ausgebreitet hatte, sah er wieder ernüchtert aus. „Bitte fahr fort.".

„Potter tat eine…bewundernswerte…Arbeit als er meine Verletzungen versorgte, während ich in Fledermausform war", sagte Snape zögerlich. „Während ich gefangen war konnte ich mich natürlich nicht verwandeln und an den Gelegenheiten, an denen ich es nicht war, _wählte_ ich, mich nicht zu verwandeln. Ich erachtete es als vernünftiger, meine Animagusfähigkeiten versteckt zu halten, wenn ich es konnte," fügte er unnötigerweise hinzu. „Ich bin natürlich ein _unregistrierter_ Animagus."

Er blickte seitwärts zu Potter, aber falls der Junge überhaupt etwas von dem Lob oder seinen Erklärungen erweicht war, zeigte er es nicht.

Snape seufzte zu sich selbst und machte weiter.

„Es wurde für mich notwendig, mich zu offenbaren, so dass ich… die Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, für die ich überhaupt erst zum Ligusterweg geschickt worden war", endete er lahm. Ein Rückzieher, wenn es jemals einen gegeben hatte.

Dumbledore starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann ging ein Blick des Alarms über sein Gesicht, als er realisierte, was Snape gesagt hatte. Snape würde sich nicht vor Potter verwandeln, wenn er nicht gezwungen worden wäre, Potter zu beschützen. Und weil Potter offensichtlich von den Todessern in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr geschwebt hatte, blieben dann nur…

Der alte Zauberer drehte sich zum Jungen, ließ die Flecken in seinem Gesicht mit wachsender Beklemmung auf sich wirken.

„Harry", sagte der Schulleiter leise, „was ist mit dir passiert?"

Potter zögerte. „Ich bin in einen Kampf mit meinem Cousin gekommen, Sir."

„ _Potter._ " Snape war wütend. Dass der Junge es _wagen_ würde, Ausflüchte zu finden, während Snape genau neben ihm stand! Er gab Potter einen wütenden Blick, den der Junge voll zurückgab – aber mit einer stummen Bitte vermischt, was Snapes Wut verrauchen ließ und nur eine matte Traurigkeit zurückließ.

„Albus", sagte Snape sanft, während er sich zum Schulleiter umdrehte, „da ist noch mehr."

Dumbledore starrte ihn an, Furcht erschien in seinen blauen Augen. Es war selten, dass ihn Snape mit seinem Vornamen ansprach.

Die Spannung war plötzlich zu viel für den Zaubertrankmeister.

 _Genug,_ dachte Snape wütend. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, zeigte auf Potter und machte eine kurze, zuckende Bewegung, die an einen Fliegenfischer erinnert, der einen Fisch an der Angel hatte. Potters geliehener Umhang flog unverzüglich von den Schultern des Jungen in Snapes ausgestreckte Hand. Potter keuchte als der Umhang wegflog – getrocknetes Blut hatte den Umhang an die Wunden kleben lassen und die neu entstandenen Krusten wurden weggerissen als der Umhang grob weggezogen wurde.

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, den Jungen wehzutun.

Potter ging einen Schritt zurück und wickelte seine Arme um sich selbst, wie wenn er zurück im Ligusterweg war, nachdem Snape sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, aber er konnte weder die blauen Flecken an seiner Seite, den klaren Umriss seiner Rippen noch die schwarzen und blauen Fingerabdrücke an seinem Oberarm, wo ihn Dursley vor ein paar Stunden die Treppen nach oben geschoben hatte, verbergen. Bleich und starr starrte Albus auf die niedergeschlagene Gestalt, aber Snape wusste, dass das Ausmaß noch weiterging, und obwohl er mit seinem alten Lehrer und dem Jungen mitfühlte, wusste er, dass es getan werden musste.

„Dreh dich um, Potter", sagte Snape leise.

Wieder schaute der Junge nach oben, aber es war dieses Mal keine Herausforderung in seinem Gesicht – nur eine verzweifelte Bitte – Snape verschloss sein Herz gegen den Anblick von Lilys Augen, die ihn mit einem verzweifelten, bittenden Ausdruck ansahen. Er ging einen Schritt näher zu Potter, bewusst drohend, und sprach in seinem bedrohlichsten Ton.

„ _Dreh dich um_ , Potter…oder ich werde dich umdrehen."

Potter sank einen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht kreidebleich, seine Augen verließen Snapes nicht. Dann starrte er mit hochgezogenen Schultern auf denn Boden. Snape sah ihn hart schlucken, als er sich auf der Stelle drehte, fast als wollte er wegapparieren.

Snape hatte keinen Zweifeln, dass in diesem Moment der Junge alles, was er besaß, gegeben hätte, wenn er von diesem Platz aus apparieren _könnte._

Er schaute weder auf den Rücken des Jungen noch auf Dumbledores Reaktion, sondern besah sich Potter Gesicht. Potter drückte seine Augen zusammen und zuckte zusammen, als er den scharfen Atemzug des Schulleiters hörte.

Es gab eine lange, schreckliche Pause. Dann sagte Dumbledore leise, seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen: „Wie bist du dazu gekommen, Harry?"

„Ich… ich bin gefallen–"

Bevor dies Snape wütend widerlegen konnte, kam ihm Dumbledore zuvor.

„ _Harry_." Durch die Qual in der Stimme seines Mentors drehte sich Snape zu ihm und sah ihn an. Dumbledore stand hinter seinem Stuhl, die Lehne mit beiden Händen so fest geklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er was so viel Trauer, Schuld und Wut in seinem weißen Gesicht, dass Snape froh war, dass Potter in die andere Richtung sah und dies nicht sehen konnte.

Als der alte Mann wieder sprach, war seine Stimme ruhiger, sogar behutsam.

„Harry. Es ist nur zu offensichtlich, dass diese Male von einem…einem Gürtel stammen." Seine Worte brachen ein bisschen beim vorletzten Wort.

Potter wirbelte unverzüglich herum, sein Mund tätig und seine Augen aufblitzend.

„Warum fragen Sie nicht _ihn_ , was passiert ist!" weinte er wütend und schleuderte seinen Arm in Richtung Snape. Er blickte wild umher, seine Augen überall, nur nicht auf den zwei Männern, die mit ihm im Raum waren, bemerkte Snape.

„Das ist alles seine Schuld", machte Potter erbittert weiter. „Wäre er nicht herumgehangen, hätte mich nicht ausspioniert, und nicht vorgegeben, eine Fledermaus zu sein, wäre das alles nicht passiert…Ich habe _ihn_ vor meinem dummen Cousin beschützt!"

Snape wusste, dass die Nerven des Jungen überreizt waren, aber er kam nicht umhin, sich deswegen verletzt zu fühlen. Und wie so oft, drückten sich seine Emotionen in Spott aus.

„Ist das wahr?" spöttelte er herablassend. „Nehmen wir an, ich hätte es nötig, Schutz von einem unqualifizierten Zauberer zu suchen, dann wäre ich tatsächlich die unabsichtliche Ursache der heutigen Episode von der Dursley-Familienidylle, aber was ist mit den Prügeln von gestern, Potter? Dein lieber Onkel hatte von meinem Aufenthalt im Haus noch nicht einmal gewusst! Und da sind die ganzen Beulen und Flecken, die ich über die letzten paar Wochen zu sehen bekommen habe und die täglichen Beleidigungen und endlosen Hausarbeiten noch gar nicht einberechnet."

Albus weiße Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu grau.

„Die Prügel von _gestern_?" flüsterte er und Snape wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er seine Zunge im Zaum gehalten hätte.

Der Streit schien alles aus Potter herausgeholt zu haben und er starrte wieder auf den Boden.

„Das war anders", murmelte der Junge. „Die habe ich verdient."

Jetzt waren sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape leise.

„Was hast du gesagt?" flüsterte Dumbledore heiser.

Potter hob seinen Kopf, blickte aber immer noch nicht in die Augen Dumbledores.

„Ich…ich war frech zu ihm", versuchte der Junge zu erklären. Er hielt inne. Schluckte schwer. „Ich hatte es verdient."

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Harry?" Dumbledores Stimme war so traurig, dass Snape es in seinem eigenen Hals spüren konnte.

Potters Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er blinzelte sie erbittert zurück.

„Es ist auch keine große Sache", murmelte er mürrisch, sein Blick sank wieder auf den Boden.

„Keine große Sache?" wiederholte Dumbledore. Er kam hinter seinem Tisch hervor und ging auf Harry zu, stoppte aber, seine Hände hingen hilflos an den Seiten, als der Junge zurückzuckte.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Ich meine – Onkel Vernon ist nichts gegen Voldemort, richtig? Und sein Gürtel ist nichts gegen den Crutiatus-Fluch. Das ist der Grund, warum Sie dachten, dass es für mich dort besser wäre, richtig? Dass es schlimm ist, aber es ist es wert, wenn ich nur sicher bin? Richtig?"

Snape dachte an seinen eigenen Vater und schloss seine Augen.

„Oh Harry", Dumbledore zog sich wieder hinter seinen Tisch zurück, um den Jungen Raum zu geben. Oder vielleicht, um sich einen Moment zu geben, sich wieder zu sammeln. „Nein. Ich würde niemals eine solche Entscheidung treffen. Ich hätte dich selbst aufgezogen, wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass –"

Potter erhob wütende, verzweifelte Augen in das betagte Gesicht Dumbledores.

„Was wollen Sie sagen, Professor? Dass Sie nichts wussten? Natürlich wussten Sie es! Sie _müssen_ es gewusst haben!" Seine Stimme war bitter, aber Snape dachte, dass auch etwas Verzweifeltes darin lag…also ob Potter es nicht aushalten konnte, dass Dumbledore, sein Idol, der allwissend sein sollte, wirklich _nichts_ von all dem gewusst hatte.

Mit einem Ruck realisierte Snape, dass für Potter das harte Leben bei den Dursleys immer noch das Richtige gewesen sein, weil _Dumbledore_ selbst ihn dorthin gesteckt hatte und gesagt hatte, dass es das Richtige wäre.

Wenn andererseits Dumbledore _nichts_ von den Misshandlungen wusste…dann würde alles, was Potter unter der Hand seines Onkels gelitten hatte, nichts bedeuten.

Potter selbst bestätigte seine Annahme.

„Sie haben mit es selbst gesagt, Professor", sagte der Junge bittend, als er einen Schritt auf den alten Mann zuging, „am Ende des letzten Jahres. Sie sagten, dass Sie wussten, dass die Dinge dort für mich hart waren, aber dass ich wenigstens sicher wäre. Sie sagten, dass es Sie schmerzen würde, aber Sie froh wären, dass Sie wussten, dass ich sicher war und dass Sie froh waren, dass ich kein verzogener Prinz war."

Dumbledore, für Snape plötzlich älter, als er es jemals vorher war, ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken, als ob seine Beine ihn nicht länger halten konnten.

„Harry…Harry, du musst wissen, dass ich niemals, _niemals_ jemanden erlauben würde, dir weh zu tun, wenn ich es verhindern kann", erzählte er dem Jungen ernst. Seine blauen Augen waren feucht. „Ich wusste, zu meinem Schmerzen und Bedauern, dass dich deine Verwandten unfreundlich behandelten, lieblos, sogar hart, wenn es um die Hausarbeiten ging und, ich vermute, wenn ich dich jeden September so angesehen habe, auch wenn es um Essen ging…aber dass sie jemals, aus Angst vor der Magie und vor mir, es wagen würden, ihre Hand gegen dich zu erheben…" er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenigstens…das _mindeste_ , Harry, das ich hätte tun können, wäre einen Zauber auf dich zu legen, dem deinen Onkel daran hindert, gegen dich Gewalt anzuwenden. Wenn du nur zu mir gekommen wärst –"

„Albus", sagte Snape warnend, aber Potter preschte schon vorwärts.

„Also ist es mein eigener Fehler, oder?" weinte der ernüchternde Junge. „Wie Sirius…ich merke nicht, dass irgendwer _mir_ mit Sachen vertraut, aber ich soll den _anderen_ vertrauen…" er brach plötzlich ab und presste seine Fingerknöchel auf seine Augen.

„All die Sachen, die Sie gesagt haben", machte Potter mit einer tiefen Stimme weiter, „darüber, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen…dass Sie stolz auf mich sind. Das ist nicht wirklich wichtig, oder? Was mit mir passiert, wenn ich nur lange genug in ordentlicher Verfassung bin, am Ende Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Die Entscheidungen, die ich bezüglich deines Wohls getroffen haben…waren schwierig", sagte Dumbledore, zwang die Worte mit höchster Anstrengung heraus. „ Es scheint so, je härter ich versuche, dir Schmerz zu ersparen, desto mehr Schmerz verursache ich. Ich schwöre dir, ich dachte nicht, dass jemals so etwas möglich gewesen wäre. Es ist wahr, dass ich nicht so genau hingesehen habe, als ich es offensichtlich hätte tun sollen, mit deinem Leben bei der verbliebenen Familie deiner Mutter…vielleicht fürchtete ich, was ich sehen würde…"

„Sie haben niemals nachgesehen? Ich schätze, Hermine lag dann falsch", plapperte der Junge bitter heraus. „Es war tatsächlich niemals ich, um den Sie besorgt waren. Alles, um was sie besorgt waren, ist _das_!" Das letzte Wort war ein unterdrückter Schrei, und er schlug die Narbe auf seiner Stirn mit seinem Handballen.

Wenn Snape diese Worte wie einen Tritt in den Magen wahrnehmen konnte, wie musste sich erst Dumbledore fühlen? Das Gesicht des alten Mannes war kreidebleich und seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte er schwer. „Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Aber… ich kann sehen, warum du es glauben würdest. Ja, ich kann es sehen. Viel zu gut. Ich habe dich tatsächlich im Stich gelassen…jämmerlich."

Und damit verbarg der Schulleiter sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und drehte sich weg. Potter beobachtete ihn für einen Moment teilnahmslos, eine Augen hart. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und lief in Richtung Tür.

Ein Teil von Snape wollte den Jungen stoppen. Er war hin und her gerissen ihn grob zu schütteln und ihm zu sagen, er solle kein Idiot sein, und davon, ihn sanft zu drängen, geduldig zu sein und Dumbledore zuzuhören – dass der Mann sich innerlich zerriss, mehr als sich der Junge jemals vorstellen könnte.

Aber die emotional aufgeladene Situation war jenseits der Macht von Severus Snape und am Ende tat er nichts. Wie sich herausstellte, brauchte er das auch nicht.

Potter hielt an der Tür inne, seine erhobene Hand berührte den Türgriff noch nicht. Der harte Blick auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich zu etwas verletztem und passenderen für sein Alter. Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute wieder auf Dumbledore. Scheinbar bemerkte er Snape nicht, als er zögernd das Zimmer durchquerte, bis er genau hinter dem alten Mann stehen blieb.

Genauso schüchtern, wie er es tat, als er zum ersten Mal zu Snape in seiner Fledermausform griff, berührte er leicht die Schulter des alten Zauberers. Dumbledore, der ihn nicht kommen gehört hatte, schrak abrupt auf und drehte sich in seinem Stuhl herum. Der Junge zog nervös seine Hand zurück, als ob er erwarten würde, geschlagen zu werden und für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden schweigend an.

Als Snape später die Szene in seinem Kopf wiederholte, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer den ersten Schritt machte. Es schien für ihn, dass Dumbledores Arme im genau gleichen Moment nach oben gingen als Potter einen kleinen, verlorenen Schrei äußerte und vorwärts stolperte. Und dann war der Junge auf seinen Knien, sein Gesicht in die Schultern des alten Mannes vergraben und seine Finger hielten die Roben fest, und Albus senkte sein Gesicht zu den dunklen, unordentlichen Haaren des Jungen, eine Hand am Hinterkopf Potters, die andere auf seiner Schulter, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sogar in diesem Moment seine Verletzungen nicht zu berühren.

Und jetzt, endlich, zucken Potters Schultern und Snape konnte von den gedämpften Klängen erkennen, dass er endlich weinen konnte, zum ersten Mal in Merlin weiß wie vielen Jahren. Und obwohl auf Dumbledores Gesicht Tränen waren, gab er keinen Laut von sich, erlaubte den Jungen sich verzweifelt an seinen Roben festzuhalten und zu weinen, während er ihn hielt.

Nach einem Moment sagte Potter etwas. Mit dem Gesicht gegen Dumbledores Roben gepresst waren die Worte verschwommen, aber Snape dachte, dass sie wie _es tut mit leid_ geklungen haben.

Er schätzte, dass er richtig angenommen hatte, als der alte Zauberer daraufhin murmelte „das ist in Ordnung. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Snape fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, also schlüpfte er aus dem Büro und zog die Tür sanft hinter sich zu.

Als er durch die dunklen Korridore zu seinen bekannten Kerkern ging, sagte er zu sich selbst, dass er nur erleichtert war, dass Potter in weitaus kompetenteren Händen war, als seine eigenen. Er verweigerte es anzuerkennen, dass ihn eine Welle aus Einsamkeit überkommen hatte, ein Stich aus Neid, der sein Herz durchbohrt hatte, als er auf den alten Mann und den Jungen blickte, die zusammen in dem Raum zusammengekauert waren, nichts anderes außer sich wahrnehmend.

Snape konnte nicht sagen, wen er in diesem Moment mehr beneidete: Dumbledore…oder Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Es war, als er endlich losgelassen hatte, als ob die Tränen, die er seit Jahren zurückgehalten hatte, alle auf einmal nach vorne strömten: die Tränen, die er nicht um Sirius vergossen hatte, für Cedric, für das, was auf dem Friedhof passiert war, als Voldemort zurückkehrte; sogar für seine Eltern. Nur einmal versuchte er, den Fluss einzudämmen und legte seine Hände auf Dumbledores Arme und fing an, sich zurückzuziehen, aber der alte Mann nahm nur seinen Kopf in seine Hände und zog ihn behutsam zurück auf seine Schulter. Diese Zärtlichkeit löste Harry vollends; er gab den Kampf auf und weinte nur.

Es war so lange her, seit er _wirklich_ geweint hatte, so dass er vergessen hatte, wie schrecklich es sich anfühlte…und auch welch große Erleichterung es war. Er dachte, dass es sich beinahe anfühlte, wie wenn ihn übel wäre…es fühlte sich schrecklich an, sich _schlecht_ zu fühlen, sich dann zu _übergeben_ …aber danach begann man, sich besser zu fühlen. Selbst die Folgen waren ähnlich…er fühlte sich schwach, erschöpft und zittrig.

Für eine Weile, nachdem die Tränen endlich aufgehört hatten zu fließen, blieb er still, lehnte sich gegen Dumbledore und ruhte mit seinem kompletten Gewicht seines Kopfes gegen die zerbrechliche, aber robuste Schulter des alten Mannes. Falls Dumbledore angefangen hätte, seine Haare mit der Hand, die Harrys Hinterkopf umfasste, zu streicheln oder sie in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen, hätte sich Harry sofort wegbewegt, aber der alte Mann hielt still, sagte nichts, hielt ihn nur leise.

Es war merkwürdig erholsam, dachte Harry. Er versuchte sich, daran zu erinnern, ob sein Vater ihn jemals so gehalten hatte, wenn er weinte, aber er konnte es nicht. Sirius hatte es sicher nicht – es war keine Zeit für so etwas. Mrs. Weasley war das nächste, was er hatte, wenn es darum ging, von einem Erwachsenen gehalten zu werden.

Nach einer Weile, richtete sich Harry auf. Er hob seine Augen unsicher zu Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und Harry errötete sofort und schaute nach unten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich…beschämt. Schwach.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er, errötete dann noch mehr, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er mit genau diesen Worten herausgeplatzt war, als er weinte. Tatsächlich, dachte er, hatte er sie wahrscheinlich mehrmals gesagt.

Dumbledore nahm behutsam sein Kinn und hob Harrys Kopf so weit hoch, so dass seine Augen auf der gleichen Höhe wie die des Schulleiters waren.

„Mein lieber Junge", sagte der alte Mann liebevoll. „Bitte schäme dich nicht einer ehrlichen Reaktion. Tränen sind, wie das Lachen, der Weg der Seele, unsere tiefsten Gefühle loszulassen – und wenn sie ein Grund für Scham _sind_ , dann habe ich genauso viel Grund, beschämt zu sein, wie du." Er lächelte Harry durch Tränen hindurch an. „Ich nehme an, dass du um Sirius nicht geweint hast."

Harry lächelte kläglich und senkte seine Augen, mit einem kurzen Schütteln seines Kopfes, wieder. Dumbledore runzelte seine Stirn.

„Und für Cedric auch nicht?" frage er mit Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Harry…kannst du dich überhaupt erinnern, wann du das letzte Mal geweint hast?" frage Dumbledore sanft.

Harry dachte mühevoll nach.

„Ich denke…ein paar Jahre, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam", sagte er zögerlich. „Mein Onkel…also…er hat nicht viel Geduld, mit dem was er ‚jammern' nennt. Er fröstelte und schaute weg.

„Oh, Harry." Dumbledores Stimme war mit Bedauern gespickt…und einer beunruhigender Färbung von Wut, die, Harry bemerkte, nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war. „Also hast du es hinuntergeschluckt, nehme ich an."

Harry nickte stumm.

Dumbledore seufzte, schloss seine Augen. Als er sie einen Moment später wieder öffnete, gab er Harry eine Art von durchdringendem Blick, die er in der Vergangenheit von ihm gewohnt war. Als er sprach, war jedoch seine Stimme sanft.

„Harry, du musst mir erzählen, was passiert ist."

Harrys Magen zog sich sofort zusammen. Er wusste, dass diese Bitte kommen würde – tatsächlich war dies ein Teil des Grundes, warum er fast hinausmarschiert wäre, weil er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, die Fragen zu beantworten, was die letzten Wochen über passiert ist…oder wie sein Leben abseits der Zauberwelt ist.

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen würde, sagte Dumbledore: „ich sehe, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst oder dass du das Gefühl hast, du kannst es nicht. Ich verstehe das. Wir werden über deine Verwandten eingehender zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt sprechen, Harry, in diesem Moment ist es wichtiger, dass wir uns so schnell wie möglich um dich kümmern, deshalb denke ich, dass wir unser Gespräch darauf beschränken, auf was passiert ist, nachdem Professor Snape bei dir zu Hause in Surrey angekommen ist."

Harry seufzte, schloss seine Augen und dachte nach, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Ich arbeitete im Garten, nachdem ich ein paar Tage zuvor im Haus meiner Tante und meinem Onkel angekommen war und ich habe eine verletzte Fledermaus gefunden", begann er langsam.

Und plötzlich kam die ganze Geschichte aus ihm heraus: die wochenlange Fürsorge der Verletzungen der Fledermaus, während er auf jemanden wartete, der ihm von den Dursleys wegholen würde, wie einsam er ohne Hedwig war, die ihm sonst Gesellschaft geleistet hatte…wie er zur Fledermaus sprach, alle seine Geheimnisse erzählte, um sich davon abzulenken, um Sirius zu trauern und von der Sorge um die Prophezeiung.

Dann waren da Dinge, die er _nicht_ in Worte fassen konnte: wie er von der bloßen Anwesenheit Spartacus' in seinem Zimmer getröstet worden war; wie dies ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, als ob jemand, der auf seiner Seite war anwesend war; wie gut es sich anfühlte, für etwas verantwortlich zu sein, was ihm wiederum weniger hilflos fühlen ließ…weniger wie eine Schachfigur in einem lebensechten Zauberschachspiel zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore. Aber als er in Dumbledores Gesicht blickte, dachte Harry, dass er vielleicht diese Dinge nicht unbedingt versuchen muss, auszudrücken…er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore es schon verstand.

Als er geendet hatte, seufzte der Schulleiter, saß dann für eine Zeit lang still da und starrte auf den Boden zwischen ihnen.

„Danke Harry, dass du so aufrichtig mit mir warst", sagte Dumbledore endlich ohne nach oben zu schauen. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich war."

Harry wartete, aber als der ältere Zauberer nicht spracht, wagte er zu fragen: „Was passiert jetzt mit mir, Sir?" Dumbledore blickte wieder auf.

„Also, ich denke, dass wir dich zuallererst medizinisch versorgen, Harry, und dann ist eine erholsame Nachtruhe angebracht", antwortete der alte Mann lebhafter. „Morgen werden wir mehr reden…tatsächlich war ich gerade dabei, alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen, dich von deinen Verwandten später in dieser Woche abzuholen…aber das werde ich später weiter erklären"

Harrys Neugier war geweckt, aber zwang sie für jetzt zurück. Er erkannte, dass er fast am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete sich der Schulleiter auf und schaute, die Hände auf seinen Knien, Harry genau an.

„Und jetzt Harry, würde ich gerne Professor Snape dazuholen, und mich um deine Verletzungen kümmern.", sagte er schnell.

„Was? Nein! Professor, könnten wir das nicht einfach vergessen?" frage Harry verzweifelt. Realisierte Dumbledore denn nicht, wie die bloße Anwesenheit Snapes ihn gedemütigt und wütend fühlen ließ? Und er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sah, was Onkel Vernon ihm angetan hatte. „Es ist nicht so schlimm…die Male werden verschwinden…"

„Nein, Harry, ich befürchte, dass wir das nicht ‚einfach vergessen' können", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du Schmerzen hast, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

„Madam Pomfrey–" begann Harry, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Madam Pomfrey muss mit Sicherheit noch eingeschalten werden", stimmte der ältere Zauberer zu, „aber um die Beteiligung des Ministeriums auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, denke ich, dass Severus' Heilerfähigkeiten der klügste Weg sind, auch weil er ja schon…involviert ist. Und Harry", fügte er hinzu, „ich habe auch eine Bitte an dich."

Überrascht blickte Harry, der auf den Boden geschaut hatte, fragend zu Dumbledore.

„Ich will, dass du", begann Dumbledore sorgfältig. „versuchst, dass du Severus noch eine Chance geben kannst, um dein Vertrauen und Wohlwollen zu verdienen. Ich weiß, dass das für dich schwierig ist", redete er weiter, als er Harrys offenen Mund sah, um zu protestieren. „Severus ist sehr hart mit dir umgegangen, das bestreite ich nicht. Ich habe früher schon deswegen mit ihm gesprochen."

Dumbledore schwieg, dachte nach. Harry wartete.

„Vielleicht habe ich nicht das Recht, das von dir zu verlangen", sagte Dumbledore langsam. „Vor allem, nachdem ich selbst dein Vertrauen so missbraucht habe. Aber ich bitte darum, weil ich denke, dass es wichtig und nützlich ist. Für euch beide."

Wieder schwieg der alte Mann und wog seine nächsten Worte ab.

„Es gibt so viel, was ich dir nicht sagen kann, Harry", sagte er endlich und schaute dabei Harry direkt in die Augen. „Dinge, die ich um deinetwillen zurückhalten muss und um der Strategie wegen, die ich im Krieg gegen Voldemort einsetze…und wegen Professor Snape selbst. Ich glaube, mit deinem guten Herzen und großzügigen Natur würdest du, wenn du bestimmte Dinge über Professor Snape wissen würdest, in der Lage sein, ihn zu vertrauen. Aber ich kann nicht gegen seine Wünsche angehen, seine Geheimnisse zu verraten, genauso wie ich nicht gegen deine Wünsche verstoße, einige Dinge privat zu halten. Verstehst du das, Harry?"

So sehr er es hasste, das zuzugeben, Harry verstand es. Er nickte widerwillig.

„Du wirst das schwer zu glauben finden", machte Dumbledore zögernd weiter, „aber ich bin sicher, von dem was ich heute zu sehen bekommen habe und von dem, was ich schon weiß – und meine Vermutungen sind im Großen und Ganzen richtig – dass sich Professor Snapes Wahrnehmung in Bezug auf dich, sich über diese vergangenen Wochen geändert hat. Nicht aus dem Grund, wie dich deine Familie behandelt", fügte er schnell hinzu, als sich Harrys Mund straffte, „wenigstens nicht vollständig deswegen – aber wegen der Pflege, die du Spartacus entgegengebracht hast. Etwas Neues könnte da geschaffen worden sein und es könnte gut sein, es naja…wachsen zu lassen.

Harry konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Aber warum, Sir? Warum ist es so wichtig für Sie, dass wir zwei gut miteinander auskommen?"

Der alte Mann hielt für einen langen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimmte zögerlicher denn je.

„Harry…ich glaube ganz fest, dass es in Professor Snape…vergrabene Schätze gibt", sagte der alte Mann ernst. „Schätze, die vielleicht durch freundliche und geduldige Goldsucher ans Tageslicht befördert werden können."

Harry starrte ihn an. Er war nicht sicher, dass er das glauben konnte – und selbst wenn es wahr wäre, wäre _er_ sicherlich nicht der Richtige für diese Aufgabe.

„Ich hoffe, Harry, dass du und ich zusammen das schaffen können", sagte Dumbledore versichernd.

 _Naja, jedenfalls erwartet er nicht, dass ich die ganze Arbeit alleine mache._

Harry dachte für eine lange Zeit nach. Er dachte an Spartacus ruhige, mitfühlende schwarzen Augen, die ihn anblickten, während er sprach. Er dachte an die Tatsache, dass Snape ihn nicht spöttisch angegrinst hatte, nachdem er sich bei den Dursleys verwandelt hatte. Er dachte daran, wie zerstörerisch Snape Rache an den Dursleys verübt hatte, als er es nicht gemusst hatte…geringere Maßnahmen hätten genauso gut gereicht, um seinen Onkel davon abzuhalten, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Also gut, Sir", sagte er endlich. „Ich versuche es."

Snape starrte ins Feuer, ein unberührtes Glas Feuerwhisky nahe seiner rechten Hand.

Er machte nur einen Zwischenstopp auf den Weg in seine Quartiere, und zwar zu seinem Vorratsraum, um mehrere Heiltränke, die er in einer Holzkiste mit in seine Räume nahm, zusammenzustellen. Dann duschte er sehr lange, stellte das Wasser so heiß ein, wie er es ertrug. Er fühlte ein verzweifeltes Verlangen, den Druck, den ihm bei den Dursleys aufgebürdet worden war, wegzuwaschen.

Die Dusche half dabei nicht wirklich.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, wand sich Snape seinen geprellten Rippen und seiner verletzten Schulter zu. Es war nicht viel für ihn zu tun – Potter hatte wirklich eine gute Arbeit verrichtet, für ihn die letzen paar Wochen zu sorgen, mit dem bisschen, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Und seine Heilung war soweit fortgeschritten, dass es keinen Grund gab, die langfristigen Methoden mit schneller wirkenden Heilmitteln zu ergänzen, die dafür gemacht waren, sofort nach frischen Verletzungen angewendet zu werden. Snape begnügte sich damit, auf seine Schulter eine Salbe aufzutragen, die die Heilung fördern und Narbenbildung verringern sollte und massierte auf seine angeschlagenen Rippen eine Bluterguss-Salbe mit einem leichten Schmerzmittel ein.

Er was nun nach zehn Uhr und obwohl er sowohl mental als auch körperlich von den Geschehnissen des Tages – eigentlich von den Ereignissen des _Monats_ – erschöpft war, zog er sich frische Roben an, und ging anstatt ins Bett in sein Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und benutze seinen Zauberstab, um ein kleines Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Kurz überlegte er, einen Hauselfen zu rufen, um ihn Essen bringen zu lassen, aber er gab den Gedanken auf und schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein, das jetzt vernachlässigt am Beistelltisch neben ihm stand.

Letztendlich, zurück in seinen gemütlichen Räumen mit seinen bekannten Dingen um sich, geduscht und seine Verletzungen behandelt, konnte er seine Wachsamkeit nachlassen lassen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte sich erschöpft. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was alle glaubten, hatte er ein Herz und gerade jetzt fühlte sich dieses spezielle Organ verletzt und schmerzend an, während seine Gedanken verwirrt und voll mit all den Dingen waren, die er über die letzten Wochen gesehen und erfahren hatte.

Es war so leicht gewesen…so lächerlich leicht, den Jungen zu hassen. Potters besondere Ähnlichkeit mit Snapes Jugendfeind griff praktischerweise in den Zusammenhang mit Lily ein und die Brille, die ihre smaragdgrünen Augen undeutlich erschienen ließen, half, den Abstand zu erweitern. Die Entfremdung wurde von der Tatsache weiter ausgebaut, dass Snape diese Augen noch nie anders als mit Wut, Angst, Skepsis oder Trotz angesehen hatten, seit Potters erstem Tag in der Schule, als sie für einen kurzen Moment nur Neugierde ausgesendet hatten. Dieser neugierige, unsicher Blick, bereit, ihn zu vertrauen, hatten Snape unglaublich entnervt und schnell fiel er über den Erstklässler her, so dass er den Blick, ihm, Snape, gegenüber für immer vernichtet hatte.

In diesem Moment hätte er Welten dafür gegeben, die Vergangenheit zu ändern.

Snape versuchte, die bekannten Gefühle von Wut und Anfeindung aufzubringen – das war immerhin _Potter_ , das neugierige, arrogante Balg, der letztes Schuljahr so unverschämt war, in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

Aber selbst als sich diese verdammten Wörter „neugierig" und „arrogant" in seine Gedanken schlichen, so taten es auch Erinnerungen, die so klar waren, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog – die Erinnerung an Potter, der in einem kleinen Bett mit durchhängenden Federn auf der Seite lag, einer pelzigen, kleinen Kreatur beichtend, dass er es bereute, in die Privatsphäre seines Zaubertrankmeisters eingebrochen zu sein, was eigentlich eine Suche für Antworten war; Potter, mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht und vor Schmerzen zuckend, als ein Gürtel feurige Striemen auf seinem Rücken hinterließen, aber sich weder traute, sich zu verteidigen noch zu flüchten; Potter, der flüsterte, dass er die Behandlung seines Onkels verdiene; Potter, der ihn an einem Tag mit Lilys Augen, gefüllt mit Vertrauen und Zärtlichkeit ansahen – am nächsten Tag flehend, sein beschämendes Geheimnis nicht zu offenbaren.

Snape wünschte, er könnte die Erinnerungen der letzten paar Wochen aus seinen Gedanken eliminieren. Es war so viel einfacher zu glauben, dass der Junge, den er Lily zuliebe geschworen hatte zu beschützen, nichts von ihr hatte, außer ihren Augen. Jetzt wusste er, dass Lily – ein Teil von ihr zumindest – schon immer dagewesen ist und er sich nie die Zeit genommen hatte, es zu sehen.

Die Frage war: was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er hatte nicht die leiseste Idee. Es gab viele Dinge zu bedenken: seine Position als Spion, sein Ansehen in den Augen der Kinder der Todesser, die Ähnlichkeit des Jungen zu James…er fühlte sich fast dazu geneigt, Potter für das Umwerfen seines langgehegten Glaubens in seine Mängel verantwortlich zu machen. Was für ein Recht hatte der Junge, sich bei diesem Stand der Dinge in Snapes Gedanken und sogar sein Herz zu schlängeln?

Nach jahrelangem Wegscheuchen von Dumbledores sanften (und manchmal nicht so sanften) Versuchen, seinen Irrglauben über den Jungen zu korrigieren, sehnte sich Snape nach der Führung des alten Mannes mehr als je zuvor.

Das Zimmer war sehr still. Das Ticken der Reiseuhr am Kaminsims war das einzige Geräusch. Auf dem Beistelltisch lag ein Zaubertrankmagazin, aber er griff nicht danach – auch nippte er nicht am Whisky.

Lily war in dieser Nacht vorherrschend in seinen Gedanken.

Als plötzlich die Flammen im Kamin grün aufloderten, war er nicht überrascht. Dumbledores Stimme ging vom Feuer aus: „Severus? Würdest du bitte so gut sein, in mein Büro zurückzukommen?"

Er hatte mit Absicht nicht an das gedacht, was oben passierte, aber in irgendeiner Weise hatte er diese Aufforderung erwartet. Schließlich hatte er sich noch nicht bettfertig gemacht oder den Whisky angerührt.

Snape stand auf, nahm die Tränke, die er zusammengestellt hatte und stieg in den Kamin.

Als Snape in das Büro des Schulleiters flohte, stand Dumbledore nahe des Tisches und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Potter, immer noch ohne Hemd, saß wieder auf der Kante auf einem der Sessel und schaute keinen der beiden Männer an.

„Severus" fing Dumbledore an, „Harry und ich habe es besprochen und wir denken, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du deine Heilfähigkeiten einsetzt, bevor er sich von Poppy behandeln lässt, um heikle Fragen vermeiden zu können.

Snape verstand sofort: Dumbledore hatte die Absicht, die Situation mit Potters Verwandten selbst zu regeln, _ohne_ dass das Ministerium eingreift. Wenig überraschend – das Vertrauen des Schulleiters war schädlich missbraucht worden; er würde nicht behutsam mit den Dursleys umgehen. Zusätzlich war die Privatsphäre von Potter einzurechnen – und die noch wichtigeren Folgen, die es hätte, wenn der Dunkle Lord Details erfahren würde. Madam Pomfrey würde natürlich dazu verpflichtet sein, die Misshandlungen an die zuständigen Stellen zu melden. Selbst wenn sie nicht vom schon geheilten Potter getäuscht wäre, _würde_ sie gute Gründe haben, den Schulleiter bei seinem Wort zu nehmen und die Situation seinen Händen überlassen. Es schadete nicht, dass der Junge nur ein Jahr davon entfernt war, volljährig zu sein.

Snape hatte keine Klagen. So schwierig es auch werden würde, wollte er Potter selbst heilen, obwohl er seine Beweggründe für diesen Wunsch nicht genauer ansehen wollte.

Mit einem leichten Nicken an Dumbledore gerichtet, ging Snape zu Potter und stellet sich vor ihn. Der Junge schaute zögerlich zu ihm nach oben. Snape war überrascht, keine Feindschaft in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, nur eine zurückgehaltene Besorgnis. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor und führte einen einfachen Diagnosezauber aus, bevor Potter die Zeit hatte zu zucken.

„Potter hat zwei gebrochene Rippen", merkte Snape an. „Es würde am besten sein, diese Madam Pomfrey zu überlassen, die bessere Heilfähigkeiten als ich besitzt. Um den Rest kann ich mich kümmern, falls du, wie ich denke, kein Bedürfnis hast, sie einen Bericht schreiben zu lassen…woher die Verletzungen stammen?"

„Das würde, so haben Harry und ich entschieden, ein viel besserer Plan sein", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

Snape nickte und sah dann wieder auf Potter hinab. Der Junge blickte ihn besorgt an.

Snape zögerte, versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wie er am besten fortfahren sollte. Endlich sage er: „Warum beginnen wir nicht mit deinem Gesicht, Potter?"

Der Junge schluckte und nickte kurz.

Kurzerhand zog Snape den anderen Sessel vor Potter, setzte sich und durchsuchte seine Zaubertränke für die Bluterguss-Salbe und Murtlap-Essenz. Potter setzte seine Brille ab und hielt still, während Snape, der so sanft wie möglich war, die Salbe auf sein Auge und die Murtlap-Essenz auf die Gürtel-Strieme und auf die aufgeplatzte Lippe auftrug. Als er fertig war, hielt er kurz inne, sagte dann langsam: „es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten, Potter, wenn du dich auf deinen Bauch legst, während ich mich um deinen Rücken kümmere."

Dumbledore trat hervor und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er den Sessel, von dem sich Snape erhoben hatte, in einen schmalen gepolsterten Tisch mit einem großen Kissen an einem Ende. Potter beäugte ihn unglücklich.

„Sir" begann er schüchtern, während er von einem Mann zum andern sah, „könnten wir nicht–"

„Nein, Harry, ich fürchte, wir können ganz sicher nicht", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Als der Junge immer noch zögerte, fügte Snape leise hinzu: „es ist das Mindeste, was Spartacus für dich tun kann, Potter, nach deinen sorgfältigen Behandlungen ihm gegenüber im Laufe der letzen paar Wochen."

Er hatte sich selbst überrascht, als er das sagte und wurde fast augenblicklich rot, aber Dumbledore lächelte ihn anerkennend zu, während Potter ihn mit Erstaunen ansah.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kletterte der Junge behutsam auf den Tisch, schnappte sich das Kissen, so dass es längs unter seiner Brust, Kopf und Nacken lag, ein Arm darum geschlungen. Er schaute sowohl ängstlich als auch miserabel aus und Snape konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er wusste, wie verletzlich sich der Junge fühlen musste…er selbst wäre beschämt gewesen, hätte jemand seine Verletzungen, die sein Vater ihn zugefügt hatte, als er in Potters Alter war, angesehen.

Dumbledore schien dies auch zu merken, weil er zum Kopfende des Tisches ging und Potters rechte Hand in seine eigene legte. Der Junge lächelte ihn kurz an, drückte seine Hand und schaute dann wieder geradeaus. Snape nahm seine Tränke und ging zum Tisch hinüber, um zu sehen, mit was er zu tun hatte.

Es war der erste wirkliche Blick, den Snape auf den Schaden hatte, die Dursley an seinem Neffen angerichtet hatte. Vom Nacken bis zur Taille war Potters Rücken mit dunklen Flecken, geschwollenen Striemen und Furchen übersäht, die von der stählernen Gürtelschnalle hinterlassen worden waren. Er konnte es nicht begreifen, wie der Junge es geschafft hatte, bei dieser Bestrafung leise zu bleiben und Snape fühlte, wie sein Herz voller Empörung und Mitleid anschwoll. Er sah hinüber und sah, dass Dumbledore bleich geworden war und zitterte. Die zwei älteren Zauberer tauschten mörderische Blicke aus, die, demjenigen, der das getan hatte, Strafe versprachen.

Auf dem Kissen lag Potter mit dem Gesicht zur Seite gewandt und blickte mit grünen Augen besorgt in Snapes Gesicht. Snape räusperte sich.

„Ich befürchte…dass das etwas schmerzhaft sein wird, Potter." Snape war erstaunt, ein Zittern in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen.

Potter nickte einmal und bewegte seine Augen wieder zurück zur Wand. Snape langte zum Desinfektionsmittel. Die verletzte Haut war ein Risiko für Infektionen und musste als erstes behandelt werden.

Der junge Gryffindor zischte vor Schmerzen auf, als Snape begann, das Mittel aufzutragen. Snape sah, dass sich seine Finger über Dumbledores zusammenzogen, dann drehte der Junge sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Er gab kein Geräusch von sich, aber seine gespannten Muskeln zitterten unter Snapes Händen.

Snape schaffte es, seine Hände ruhig zu halten, aber es war äußerst knapp. Er fühlte sich fast so, als ob er das feurige Stechen auf sich selbst auftrug. Er wünschte, er könnte.

Dumbledore sah gepeinigt aus. Nach ein paar Momenten, in denen er Potter seine Hand drücken ließ, lehnte sich der alte Zauberer plötzlich nach vorne und murmelte einen Zauberspruch in einer für Snape unbekannten Sprache in das Ohr des Jungen. Zu Snapes Erstaunen entspannten sich die Muskeln des Jungen, sein Kopf rollte auf die Seite, seine grünen Augen schlossen sich und Potters Atmung vertiefte sich. Snape pausierte.

„Was war das für ein Spruch?", frage er neugierig.

Dumbledore schaute selbst überrascht. „Lediglich ein einfacher Entspannungszauber…er war nicht dazu bestimmt, ihn einschlafen zu lassen." Sein Gesicht wurde traurig. „Ich denke, dass er so voller Schmerzen, Müdigkeit und Emotion geladen war, dass nicht viel fehlte, ihn auszuknocken."

„Genauso gut", bemerkte Snape, während er weiter arbeitete. „Es wäre nur schmerzhaft für ihn geworden und jetzt wenn er aufwacht, wird das Schlimmste vorüber sein."

Ein paar Minuten lang arbeitete er in Stille. Dumbledore blieb in der Nähe, hielt die schlaffen Finger Potters in seinen eigenen.

„Severus", sagte der alte Zauberer mit einer tiefen Stimme. „Hat…dies…den Anschein, dass es sich um ein häufiges Ereignis handelte?"

Snape zögerte, sagte dann langsam: „Ich befürchte ja, Schulleiter. Ich sah zwar, außer ein paar Vorkommnissen nichts direkt, sah aber deren Folgen. Und ich war bei dem anwesend, wo du hier die Beweise dafür siehst." Er hielt inne, fügte dann hinzu: „Auch…haben die Reaktionen des Jungen gezeigt, dass er eine lange Vertrautheit mit solchen Behandlungen hatte."

Snape blickte nicht auf, als er einen sanften Laut von Trauer von Dumbledore hörte, er wollte den Schmerz im Gesicht des alten Mannes nicht sehen. Als der ältere Zauberer wieder sprach, was seine Stimme allerdings wieder beherrscht, fast sachlich.

„Und du, Severus? Wie bist du verletzt worden? Harry hat mir deine Wunden beschrieben."

Als Snape die Geschichte von MacNair und Bellatrix in Surrey erzählte, wurde Dumbledore allerdings sehr ernst.

„Das ist sehr unheilvoll", sagte der alte Mann. Er schaute beunruhigt aus. „Du sagtest, sie haben nicht versucht, Harry auf seinem Botengang abzufangen?"

„Nein, Schulleiter", antwortete Snape. „Hätten sie das getan, oder sonst irgendein Anzeichen zum Überfall gezeigt, hätte ich sofort eingegriffen. Wie es aussieht war das eher eine…Überwachungstätigkeit."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Höchst…suggestiv. Wir hatten Glück, dass Voldemort nicht versucht hat, dich zu rufen, während du in Harrys Zuhause warst."

„Allerdings." Snape war selbst zutiefst erleichtert, aber, genau wie Dumbledore, beunruhigt. Welchen Plan auch immer der Dunkle Lord ausgestaltete, er hatte ihn noch nicht den ansässigen Spion des Ordens verraten.

Dumbledore grübelte über diese Information versonnen nach, gab dann seinem Kopf einen leichten Schüttler.

„Es war ein langer Tag, Severus und wir besehen uns dies am besten morgen mit frischen Gemütern…besonders du, mein Junge", fügte er hinzu, während er seinen Zaubertrankmeister scharf ansah. „Du erholst dich ziemlich gut, hoffe ich?"

„Ja, Potter hat eine bewundernswerte Arbeit mit meiner Schulter geleistet, muss ich zugeben."

Dumbledore lächelte bei dieser Information.

„Siehst du, Severus? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du versuchen sollst, Harry als ihn selbst zu sehen und nicht als seinen Vater?"

„Er hat es nicht für mich getan, Schulleiter. Er hat es für Spartacus getan." Sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wünsche Snape, er hätte seine Zunge im Zaum gehalten. Selbst er konnte das Bedauern hinter der Verbitterung in seinem Tonfall hören.

Dumbledore aber lachte nicht, schaute stattdessen nachdenklich.

„Severus", sagte er nach einer Pause. „Ich weiß seit langem, dass Harry eine außergewöhnliche Seele ist. Seine Kapazität zu lieben ist nur vergleichbar mit derer, zu vergeben." Der Schulleiter lächelte ein wenig wehmütig, vielleicht dachte er daran, wie vollkommen der Junge _ihm_ seine Unzulänglichkeiten an diesem Abend vergeben hatte.

Severus brauchte einen Moment zu realisieren, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Als er es tat, fand er sich zu müde, um entrüstet zu sein. Er pausierte in seiner Fürsorge für Potters Verletzungen und dachte hart nach.

„Ich kann mich nicht ändern, Albus", sagte er letztendlich, „nicht wirklich."

Dumbledore hielt immer noch Potters schlaffe Hand in seiner rechten; er langte hinüber, um Snapes Handgelenk in seine linke Hand zu nehmen, so dass die drei verbunden waren.

„Mein lieber Junge", sagte der ältere Zauberer sanft, „du hast dich bereits in den Gewohnheiten geändert, die zählen."

Snape fühlte, wie sich sein Hals verdickte und schaute schnell weg.

Dumbledore entschied, dass er für diese Nacht genug Saat gesät hatte. „Bist du bald fertig?" fragte er.

„Ich bin durchaus fertig", antwortete Snape, der seine Hände mit einem sauberen Waschlappen abwischte. Potters Wunden waren geschlossen, die Striemen waren weg und die blauen Flecken sahen aus, als wären sie einige Tage alt. In ein paar Tagen würden sie komplett verschwunden sein. Snape dachte bitter, dass es gut wäre, wenn die Narben, die auf seiner Seele waren, genauso schnell verschwinden könnten.

„Exzellent", sagte Dumbledore schnell. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir Harry in Poppys Fürsorge übergeben und uns zur Ruhe begeben. Die Schwierigkeiten, die vor uns liegen, können bis morgen Nachmittag warten…morgen früh werde ich Surrey einen Besuch abstatten", fügte er hinzu, seine blauen Augen wurden wie Späne aus Eis.

Snape betrachtete ihn mit Besorgnis. Ein wütender Dumbledore war ein unvergesslicher Anblick, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Aber der alte Mann sammelte sich sichtbar und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, langte zu seiner Schulter, um ihn sanft wach zu rütteln.

„Nicht nötig", sagte Snape und schlang einen Arm unter Potters Brust, drehte den jungen Zauberer herum und zog ihn in seine Arme. Potter war so weit weggetreten, dass er nur ein wenig murmelte und seinen Kopf seitwärts an Snapes Schulter fallen ließ.

Es war etwas Selbstverständliches, doch als Snape realisierte, was er getan hatte, erstarrte er, hielt Potter unbeholfen in seinen Armen und blickte Dumbledore wagemutig an, etwas zu sagen.

Aber Dumbledore lächelte nur und kommentierte leicht: „er ist ein bisschen groß, um getragen zu werden."

„Er wiegt gar nichts", knurrte Snape, fühlte dann aber einen Stich von Schuld, als das Lächeln des Schulleiters nachließ.

„Albus…du hast es nicht gewusst."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore müde. „Aber ich hätte es sollen."

Der Schulleiter rieb sich unter seinen halbmondförmigen Gläsern die Augen, seufzte und sagte: „Komm…lass und Poppy alarmieren, dass sie einen Patienten hat."


	15. Chapter 15

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, ich übersetze nur.

.

.

Ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge ist kein Leichtgewicht, auch wenn er klein für sein Alter und unterernährt ist. Snapes wunde Schulter pochte im Kontrapunkt zu seinem Herzschlag als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, aber er bereute die Entscheidung, Potter selbst ohne Magie zu tragen, nicht. Über die letzten paar Wochen hatte Potter Snapes Bedürfnisse ( _naja,_ Spartacus _Bedürfnisse jedenfalls_ dachte er kläglich) über seine eigenen gestellt. Ohne Essen und Ruhe auszukommen, die Wut des Onkels zu riskieren, weil er Obst für die Fledermaus stibitzt hatte, als es ihm verweigert wurde und brutale Schläge von seinem größeren, stärkeren Cousin einzufangen. Snape war froh, dass er, weil er selbst ein wenig litt, ein bisschen für den Komfort des Jungen beitragen konnte.

Trotzdem legte er Potters schlaffe Gestalt mit Erleichterung vorsichtig auf das nächstgelegene Bett im leeren Krankenflügel ab. Sorgfältig legte er den Jungen auf seine Seite, während Dumbledore Potters Füße auf die Matratze legte. Dann verwandelte der ältere Zauberer mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes Harrys schlabbrige aufgetragene Hosen in Pyjamahosen.

„Es bringt nichts, ihm ein Oberteil anzuziehen, bis sich Madam Pomfrey seine Rippen angesehen hat", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Für einen Moment standen beide Männer leise neben dem Bett und schauten auf den Rücken des schlafenden Jungen. Trotz der sorgfältigen Aufmerksamkeit Snapes war es nur allzu offensichtlich, dass diese Schnitte und Flecken absichtlich herbeigeführt worden waren.

Endlich sprach Snape das aus, was beide dachten. „Madam Pomfrey wird niemals glauben, dass das das Ergebnis eines Quiddich-Unfalls ist."

Albus starrte für einen Moment nur nachdenklich auf Potters träge Gestalt. Als er sprach, antwortete er nicht auf die Aussage des Zaubertrankmeisters, stattdessen murmelte er: „Wie konnte Vernon Dursley es wagen, ihm das anzutun, nachdem der Orden mit ihm vor einem Monat am Bahnhof gesprochen hat, wissend, dass er meinen Zorn riskiert?"

Ohne nachzudenken, antwortete Snape: „Potter _hat_ deinen Namen eingebracht, um diese Prügel zu verhindern."

Er wünschte sich augenblicklich, er hätte seine Zunge im Zaum gehalten. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er musste wirklich müde sein, um sich einen solchen Schnitzer zu erlauben. Jetzt war es zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen – Dumbledore drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm um.

„Wirklich? Und wie hat Vernon Dursley darauf reagiert?" Die Stimmer des alten Mannes klang nur verhalten interessiert, aber Snape ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er konnte die steigende Energie in der Luft in der Nähe des Schulleiters spüren. Es machte Snape nervös. Er konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er Dumbledore wirklich wütend gesehen hatte – wütend genug, dass er die Kontrolle verlor – und das war nichts, was er unbedingt wieder erleben wollte. Snape dachte insgeheim, dass ein wütender Dumbledore Voldemort wie einen Knuddelmuff aussehen ließ.

Snape versuchte, einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug zu nehmen, ohne dass es offensichtlich war. Er ließ seine Augen auf Potters schlafender Gestalt und sagte einfach: „Dursley deutete an, dass du völlig gewahr von seinen bevorzugten Methoden der…Disziplin, mangels eines besseren Wortes, warst." Snape zögerte, endete dann aber in einem leiseren Tonfall: „er deutete Potter auch an, dass du ihn genau aus diesem Grund als Vormund ausgesucht hast, weil du fühltest, dass er eine solche dringend notwendige…starke Hand…in seiner Erziehung aufbringen konnte."

Die Stille dauerte so lange, dass Snape endlich wagte, aufzublicken. Dumbledore stand aufrecht und still, starrte ihn unverwandt an. Sein Gesicht war mit rauen Furchen belegt und seine normalerweise blauen Augen waren wie gefrorener Stahl.

Drei der Fenster der Nordmauer im Krankenflügel explodierten plötzlich nach außen.

Potter erwachte mit einem erschrockenen Schrei und Snape selbst konnte nicht anders, als sich von seinem alten Mentor abzuwenden. Einen Moment später eilte Madam Pomfrey durch die Tür, die ihr Büro und dahinter ihre privaten Gemächer anschloss.

„Schulleiter!" schrie die Medixehe. „Was zum Himmel– "

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Poppy", unterbrach Dumbledore sie ruhig. Seine Stimme und Auftreten waren wieder gelassen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wedelte ihn in Richtung Fenster, die sich sofort selbst reparierten. „Ich wollte dich gerade Zuhause erreichen…ich wusste nicht, dass du hier warst."

Madam Pomfrey blinzelte sie an, entschied sich dann offensichtlich, es nicht zu verfolgen. „Ich bin gerade diesen Abend nach dem Abendessen angekommen; ich hatte geplant, die Nacht hier zu verbringen und meine Vorratsliste für das nächste Schuljahr durchzugehen. Bestellungen werden bald fällig, weißt du." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett hinter Snape und Dumbledore, wo sich Potter gerade aufsetzte.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" fragte der Junge schläfrig.

„Das ist jetzt egal, Potter", schaltete sich Snape schnell ein, während er Dumbledore beäugte, der leicht lächelte. „Madam Pomfrey ist hier, um deine Rippen zu heilen."

„Seine Rippen?" Madam Pomfrey schnappte völlig in den medizinischen Modus ein, eilte vorwärts, zog ihren Zauberstab während sie lief und vollführte einen Diagnosezauber. „Merlin, Mr. Potter, was hast du nun schon wieder getan?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf Potters Schulter und erstarrte, als sie Sicht auf seinen Rücken hatte. Jetzt nahm sie beide Schultern des Jungen, drückte sie, bis er sich zögerlich von ihr weg drehte, so dass die Medihexe eine bessere Sicht bekam. Ihr blieb der Atem weg.

„Merlin!" keuchte Madam Pomfrey. „Harry?" Sie lehnte sich vorwärts, um seinen Blick aufzufangen, aber der Junge vermied stur ihren Blick. Konfus drehte sie sich zu den beiden älteren Zauberern zurück. „Meine Herren…was–?"

Dumbledore machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Harry hatte…einen kleinen Unfall mit seinem Besen, Poppy."

„Aber–"

„Severus und ich kümmern und darum", fügte Dumbledore nachdrücklich hinzu.

Severus beobachtete, wie die Medihexe Dumbledore für einen Moment anstarrte. Ein plötzlicher Blick des Verstehens ging über ihr Gesicht – zusammen mit heftiger Wut. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und sie sagte kühl „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir das das später ausführlicher besprechen werden, Schulleiter."

Sie fixierte Snape mit einem ähnlichen Blick ( _Was habe_ ich _getan?_ dachte der Zaubertrankmeister amüsiert) und drehte sich dann mit einer besorgteren Miene zu Potter um. „Warte ab, Harry…ich werde ein paar Heilmittel zusammensuchen und wir werden dich in kurzer Zeit wieder hergestellt haben."

Als sie in ihren Vorratsraum ging und abwesend murmelte, ging Dumbledore noch einmal zu Potter und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen…wir werden die Sache regeln. Währenddessen erlaube Madam Pomfrey, auf dich aufzupassen und wir werden morgen reden."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Potter und lehnte sich ins Bett zurück.

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Matratze in Kontakt mit seinem angeschlagenen Rücken kam, schien dann aber überrascht über die Verminderung des Schmerzes. Er setzte sich auf, verdrehte sich, um über seine eigene Schulter auf seinen Rücken zu sehen und drehte dann sein Gesicht wieder den beiden Männern zu. Er traf auf Snapes Augen.

„Sir", begann Potter zögernd. „Ich…danke. Vielen Dank."

Ohne, dass er es wollte, war Severus gerührt von der Aufrichtigkeit und schlichten Dankbarkeit in der Stimme des Jungen. Er vertraute sich nicht genug, um sprechen zu können und so nickte er einfach mit seinem Kopf.

Potter studierte ihn einen Moment, seufzte dann ein klein wenig und schaute auf seine Hände hinunter, die in seinem Schoß lagen. Plötzlich schien er etwas zu entdecken.

„Warten Sie mal", sagte der Junge langsam. Seine Augen verengten sich, als ob er hart nachdenken würde…dann schaute er wieder zu Snape hoch und der Zaubertrankmeister war verwundert, eine ungläubige Empörung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sie haben mich _gebissen_!" sagte Potter laut mit einer völlig aufgebrachten Stimme.

„ _Entschuldige_ mal, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey war in der Tür mit einem Tablett mit Zaubertränken und Gläsern in ihren Händen, aufgetaucht. Sie schaute verblüfft und besorgt, als ob sie befürchtete, der Junge halluziniere. „Ein Lehrer würde niemals–"

„Tatsächlich _gebissen_!" Der Junge, der absolut empört aussah, drehte sich zu Dumbledore, dessen blauen Augen wieder funkelten. „Professor–"

Snape, der aus Verlegenheit schon rot wurde, unterbrach ihn hitzig. „Es war nicht so, als ob ich Punkte abziehen konnte, Potter, und angesichts dessen, dass du meine Zaubertrankvorräte stibitzt hattest –"

„Professor _Snape_!" schrie Madam Pomfrey fassungslos und Snape realisierte plötzlich, wie dies für sie klingen musste – schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass er ein Animagus war. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, welches Bild sich in ihrem Kopf zusammenformte.

Anscheinend konnte es sich Dumbledore auch vorstellen, weil sein Bart zuckte.

Madam Pomfrey und Potter starrten beide sprachlos Snape an. Plötzlich grinste Potter.

„Ja, naja…ich musste ihre Zeitung jeden Tag sauber machen, also ich denke mal, dass wir quitt sind."

Dumbledore lachte hierbei unverblümt.

Während er wild umherblickte, drehte sich Snape auf dem Absatz um und schritt aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus, vergeblich versuchend die Überbleibsel seiner angeschlagenen Würde festzuhalten. Er hatte nicht viel, das er festhalten konnte.

 _„Willst du in meinen Dienst eintreten, Severus Snape? Wirst du mir ewige Loyalität schwören und mich als deinen Lord und Meister akzeptieren?"_

 _Er verneigte sich in einem Mix aus Terror und Hochgefühl vor dem Dunklen Lord._

 _„Mein Lord, ich bestrebe nur, Ihnen zu dienen," flüsterte er, bückte sich tief und küsste die schwarzen Roben. „Ich bin nicht würdig…während das Blut meiner Mutter rein ist, ist meines Vaters…"_

 _Er stockte etwas, und hörte dann auf._

 _„Ah, junger Severus", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Deine Mutter hat für ihre Torheit bezahlt und hat dich auch dafür zahlen lasen. Sehr schade. Aber du wirst die Vergangenheit jetzt vergessen."_

 _Der Dunkle Lord zog den Teenagerjungen zu seinen Füßen und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Halte deinen Arm her und schau mich an, Severus."_

 _Snape gehorchte und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, um seine langen, wirren schwarzen Harre aus seinen Augen zu schieben. Der scharlachrote Blick bohrte sich in ihn, aber Snape, ein naturgegebener Okklumentiker versuchte nicht, sich abzuschirmen, ließ stattdessen Voldemort seinen Geist, die Tiefen seiner Seele, durchsuchen. In einem Moment hatte sich der Dunkle Lord durch tausende Erinnerungen gewühlt, die Snape noch nie mit jemanden geteilt hatte, geschweige denn selbst noch einmal genauer angesehen hatte, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. Bilder eines misshandelten und einsamen Lebens spielten sich vor Voldemorts hungrigen, pseudo-verständnisvollen Blick wider. Als er mit der Zauberstabspitze Snapes Unterarm berührte, hob er eine spinnenartige Hand, um eine Haarsträhne des Jungen zurückzustreichen. Ein heftiger, brennender Schmerz entzündete sich in Snapes Arm, während durch die berechnende Liebkosung eine freudige Erregung durch sein Herz huschte._

 _„Jaaaaa", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord, als er sah, wie im Geiste des Teenagers Tobias Snape seinen kleinen Sohn mit der Hinterseite der Hand schlug. „Ich kann dein Vater sein, Severus…ich kann dein Vater in einer Art sein, wie es dein eigener Vater nie konnte."_

Snape wurde mit einem Ruck wach, sein Herz pochte. Zitternd setzte er sich auf, schob sein Haar vor seinen Augen zurück und langte nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos."

Im sanften Licht seines Zauberstabes blickte er zur Wasseruhr auf seinem Kamin im Schlafzimmer: 3:38 Uhr.

 _Verdammt…was hat mich das träumen lassen?_ Er schauderte und presste seine Daumen auf seine Augenlider.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem er das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte, ließ ihn jedes Mal zusammenzucken, und nicht nur als geläuterter Todesser. Was seine Innereien verdrehen ließ, war die Art, wie ihn Voldemort so fachmännisch ausgespielt hatte: ein potentiell mächtiger Zauberer, ein misshandelter kleiner Junge ohne Freunde, ein missmutiger Teenager, den dank seines nächsten Vorbildes – sein eigener, grausamer, erbärmlicher Vater – alle Muggel verurteilte. Oh, was für ein leichtes Ziel war er gewesen! Der Dunkle Lord liebte natürlich niemanden außer sich selbst und genoss es nicht, jemanden anders zu berühren; zwei Tatsachen, die zurückblickend diese vorsichtige Geste – die zwei unnatürlich langen Zeigefinger, die das Haar leicht von der Stirn des jungen Snapes weg strichen – umso schlimmer in ihrer kaltblütigen Kalkulation machten. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er innerlich den törichten Teenager auslachte, weil er durch die erbärmliche Motivation sehen konnte: ein Verlangen nach Macht, so dass er selbst nicht mehr schwach sein würde und ein erbärmliches Verlangen nach einem Ersatzvater. Der Gedanke, dass er, Snape, es wirklich geglaubt hatte, wenn auch nur unbewusst, dass _Voldemort_ diese Rolle übernehmen könnte–

Snape schlug die Bettdecke zurück, bewegte sich rastlos ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen üblichen Sessel am Kamin. Er nahm an, dass es sein Aufenthalt in Potters Zuhause war, das diesen unangenehmen Traum heraufbeschworen hatte.

 _Träume._

Potter hatte oft schlechte Träume, wie Snape selbst sehen konnte. Was, wenn er jetzt im Krankenflügel einen hatte, wo keiner bei ihm war, der ihm in der unbekannten Umgebung beruhigen konnte?

Bei diesem Gedanken stand Snape auf und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, um seine Roben anzuziehen.

Der Krankenflügel sah verlassen aus, aber Snape lächelte leicht, als er den weichen lilafarbenen Lehnsessel an Potters Bett stehen sah. Offensichtlich war Dumbledore früher hier gewesen, genau das tuend, wozu Snape hergekommen war. Snape nahm den Sessel in Gebrauch und setzte sich, den Jungen vor sich ansehend.

Potter lag auf seiner Seite mit dem Gesicht zum Sessel. Snape war dankbar dafür, dass es so schien, als ob er tief und ruhig schlafen würde: die Bettdecke und Laken waren nicht zerwühlt, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er sich wegen eines schlechten Traumes hin und her gewälzt hätte. Er lag mit seinem Kopf auf seinem Arm und sein Gesicht schaute, wenngleich immer noch Tränenspuren zu sehen waren, entspannter und jugendlicher aus, als es Snape jemals gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte das Weinen mit Albus früher am Abend ihn richtig gut getan.

Sogar mit den geschlossenen grünen Augen konnte Snape mehr von Lily in Potters Gesicht sehen als je zuvor. Ohne seine Brille waren ihre hohen Wangenknochen, ihr zugespitztes Kinn und klare, blasse Gesichtsfarbe deutlicher.

 _Wie machen wir jetzt weiter?_ fragte sich Snape.

Er seufzte ein wenig und stand auf. Diese Frage war zu bedeutend, um über sie jetzt nachzudenken. Der Junge schlief gemütlich und er selbst brauchte mehr Ruhe. Es würde morgen Zeit sein, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken.

Vielleicht war es das Rascheln der Roben als er von seinem Sessel aufstand, aber als er sich zum Gehen wandte, rührte sich Potter und wachte auf. Ohne seinen Kopf von seinem Arm aufzuheben, blinzelte er zu Snape nach oben.

Der Zaubertrankmeister erstarrte, als die grünen Augen des Jungen seine schwarzen fanden. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Anwesenheit um diese Uhrzeit hier erklären sollte. Aber während er fanatisch etwas versuchte zu sagen, lächelte in Potter plötzlich an – ein erstaunlich süßes und zartes Lächeln, das Snapes Atem verschlagen ließ und die dürftige Entschuldigung, die er formulierte, ersterben ließ, noch bevor sie seine Lippen erreichen konnte.

Weil es noch nie an ihn gerichtet war, wusste er nicht, dass Harry Potter, zusätzlich zu ihren Augen auch das Lächeln seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Hey, Spartacus", flüsterte Potter und schloss seine Augen wieder. Er glitt so leicht wieder zurück in den Schlaf wie ein springender Delfin wieder ins Meer zurück glitt.

Snape starrte auf ihn für einen langen Moment hinunter, dann setzte er sich langsam wieder auf seinen Platz.

Eine gute Stunde später betrat Poppy Pomfrey, die sich nicht erlaubte zu schlafen, während sie einen Patienten hatte, den Krankenflügel, um nach ihrem Schützling zu sehen. Befriedigt, dass er es bequem hatte, zog sie die Bettdecke mehr um ihn herum und ging wieder ihn ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.

Der Krankenflügel war gegen Eindringlinge gesichert – gewöhnlich schlichen sich Schüler nach den Besuchsstunden hinein. Weil sie keine solche Warnung erhalten hatte, bemühte sie sich nicht, die schattigen Ecken der hohen Decken des Krankenflügels zu untersuchen.

Deshalb merkte sie auch nicht die schlafende Fledermaus, die von den Sparren direkt über Harry Potters Bett hinunter hing.

Ende.


End file.
